The Elder Scrolls Chronicles
by Ati Loik
Summary: Au fil de leurs passages en Nirn, les seigneurs Daedra ont laissés derrière eux des enfants, des Demis Daedra doués de dons hors du commun. Notre histoire prend place en 5e ere 16, plus de 30 ans après la conquête totale de Tamriel par le Domaine Aldmeri: De retour d'un long périple, Elwensa, Luhdiir et Teos Dinok rentrent en Bordeciel pour rejoindre la rébellion
1. Chapitre 1: Une Nouvelle Recrue

**Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle recrue**

 _5e Ere 16, Nord de Cyrodill_

 _" Buvons à notre jeunesse, jours passés et à venir._  
 _Car l'âge de l'oppression est bientôt révolu._  
 _Nous chasserons le Thalmor et chasserons le domaine._  
 _Par le sang et l'acier, chez nous nous reviendrons._

 _Mort à Ulfric le tueur de roi._  
 _Le jour de ta mort, nous boirons et chanterons._  
 _Nous sommes les enfants de Bordeciel et toute notre vie nous combattons._  
 _Et quand le Sovngarde ouvrira ses portes, ce jour la nous mourrons !_

 _Mais cette terre est nôtre et nous la guérirons,_  
 _de la peste qui salit nos espoirs et nos passions."_

Elwensa ouvrit ses yeux, regarda ses compagnons et demanda:

-Alors ? Vous en avez pensés quoi ?

-Pendant l'espace d'une chanson, j'avais l'impression qu'on était déjà en Bordeciel ...

-Merci, dit Elwensa en rougissant légerment.

Elle aimait chanter, ça lui permettait d'oublier le monde dans lequel elle vit et dans quel monde elle aurait pu vivre ...

En se retournant, Teos, a la tête de la charrette, aperçut le regard inquiet de Luhdiir vers le chemin, assis a l'arrière de la charrette.

-Ludhiir, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? lui demanda Teos.

-On aurait du passer par les routes officielles...

-Et manquer une occasion d'entendre Elwensa chanter et d'avoir une telle vue ? Hors de question ! Et tu sais qu'on a pas d'argent pour payer les péages.

-On risque de tomber sur une escouade de surveillance du Thalmor, lui répondit Ludhiir

-On est des Ningheim ! On est assez puissant pour réduire les royaumes d'oblivion en miettes d'un claquement de doigt, alors une escouade Thalmor ...

-Teos, soit réaliste, on a beau être plus puissant que la moyenne, on reste mortels, une flèche entre les deux yeux et c'est fini !

-Tu n'est pas assez optimiste.

-Et toi beaucoup trop !

-Les garçons, dit Elwensa, arrêtez de vous chamailler ...

-Mais ...

-On a une autre problème ...

Teos arrêta la charrette a la cime des arbres et regarda sur le coté, Et ils virent ce qu'Elwensa avait remarquée

Un jeune homme était étendu sur le sol, inconscient,il n'avait pas de traces de combat, mais il avait l'air éreinté, comme si il sortait d'un long voyage.

-Bon, puissent les neuf avoir pitié de son âme, aller on y va, on va se faire attraper par le Thalmor.

-Pardon ? Hors de question !

Elwensa sauta de la charrette et parti aider le voyageurs

-Elwensa ! On a pas le temps pour ça !

-Tait toi et viens m'aider !

-Mais arrête tes conneries et remonte avant que le Thalmor nous rattrape !

-Le plus tôt tu viendra m'aider, le plus tôt on partira !

Ludhiir descendit de la charrette et s'approcha d'Elwensa en grommelant.

Il détestait quand elle faisait ça, aider les gens, c'est bien, mais pas quand ça met sa vie en jeu !

Après l'avoir transporter sur la charrette, Ludhiir et Elwensa prirent une heure pour inspecter le voyageur, puis Teos pris la parole:

-Alors Ludhiir?

-C'est un Impérial, Blond, 1m80, environ vingt ans. Il porte un chapeau et une cape, sûrement enchantée contre le froid, ainsi qu'une cote de maille ... en ébonite.

-En ébonite ?!

-D'après ses vêtements, il voyage depuis deux ou trois ans, il ne porte pas d'armes, mais il n'a pas l'air d'un mage non plus ...

-C'est peut être un conjurateur ?

-Pas bête.

-Mais comment il est arrivé ici ?

-Si il évite les routes officielles, ce n'est pas par manque d'argent vu sa bourse, sa tète ne figure pas sur les affiches de recherches ... Ah !

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas d'autorisation de séjour en Cyrodill !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ça veut dire que c'est un citoyen illégal.

-Comme nous ?

-Exactement, Teos on est a combien de temps de la frontière ?

-On va devoir faire attention, donc on sera en Bordeciel d'ici demain matin et a Epervine vers le midi.

-Sauf si on tombe sur une escouade du ... oh merde ...

Elwensa se retourna pour voir se que Luhdiir avait vu, et elle vit une escouade de surveillance du Thalmor au complet, une trentaine d'Altmer armés d'arcs, d'épées et la plupart préparant des sort de flammes et de glaces.

-Teos ...

-Je sais, j'ai la même chose ici ...

" _Deux escouades de surveillance du Thalmor, on est mal partis ..._ " de dit Elwensa

Face a Teos, le chef de l'escouade s'avança:

-Puis je savoir ce que des citoyens font si loin des routes officielles ?

-Haem … , hésita Teos, Justement nous la cherchions, pourriez vous nous l'indiquer ?

-Bien sur, puis-je voir vos autorisations de séjours ?

Teos se retourna pour analyser la situation, " _Cinquante soldats, merde ! Je peut me charger difficilement me charger des vingts devants, mais je suis pas sur que les autres puissent se charger des trente derrière ..._ ".

-Vous n'avez pas d'autorisations n'est ce pas ?

Teos sortit son bâton, se préparant au combat, le voyant, Elwensa sortit son épée, et Luhdiir ses deux dagues.

-Non, je confirme …

-Elwensa, toi et tes conneries, lança Ludhiir a Elwensa.

-C'est pas le moment.

Le Thalmor sortit son plus beau sourire, et leur lança

-Tant mieux ... mes hommes ont besoin de s'entraîner, même si quatre voyageurs ne représentent pas vraiment un défi ...

"Quatre ?"

Les trois compagnons se retournèrent et virent l'Impérial debout dans la charrette, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en train de remettre son chapeau sur la tète.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'entraînement, lança l'impérial, la dernière escouade n'était pas vraiment défi non plus ...

-Pardon ?

L'impérial sauta de la charrette, s'arrêta a coté de Teos et lui chuchota:

-Va les aider, je m'occupe de ceux la.

-Sur ?

-Oui.

Teos jeta un œil a l'escouade, puis se dirigea vers Elwensa et Luhdiir

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Tu fais pleuvoir les flammes, on les prends sur les coté.

-Bien reçu.

A l'avant, l'impérial tenait une discussion avec le Thalmor:

-Pensez vous réellement que quatre pauvres voyageurs puissent tenir tête a deux escouade d'élite du Thalmor ?

-Non, je pense que la Justice a besoin de se défouler !

Tout mouvement autour s'arrêta.

La Justice ? La personne qui a a son actif plus de 45 escouades de surveillance du Thalmor éliminés ? Un jeunot d'à peine vingts ans ?!

-C'est donc vous ... J'imagine que vous avez conscience de la peine encourue pour assaut sur un membre du Thalmor, Alors imaginez pour l'élimination de quarante-huit escouades.

-Cinquante.

-Pardon ?

-Cinquante escouades, la quarante-neuvième est dans la foret.

-Et la cinquantième ?

-Juste devant moi.

D'un coup de pied, l'impérial fit voler un bâton qu'il attrapa et s'en servit pour empaler le chef de l'escouade, attrapa une dague attachée a la ceinture de ce dernier et l'envoya a la gorge d'un soldat derrière lui, le tout en moins de une seconde.

Le voyant agir, les Ningheim passèrent a l'action:

Teos brandit son bâton vers les soldats, pendant que Ludhiir lança un sort d'invisibilité et Elwensa un sort d'armure sur elle-même, tout en les encerclant.

Le bâton de Teos créa une explosion de flamme vers le groupe de thalmor, mettant a terre une dizaine de soldat, pendant qu'Elwensa fonçait tète la première sur les archers, arrivant a esquiver la première volée, son armure magique lui épargnant une blessure au ventre.

Alors que les archers visaient l'impérial, deux d'entre eux se firent égorger par Ludhiir, puis il se rua en tournant sur les trois autres archers, mais pas assez vite car l'un d'entre eux réussit a tirer une flèche, qui passa a coté de la tète de l'impérial et vint se loger dans le crane d'un soldat Thalmor.

De son coté, Elwensa esquiva une flèche et réussi a atteindre un archer en enfonçant son épée dans son bras, puis elle entailla la jambe d'un autre, suivi d'un coup de genoux dans le nez. Elle attrapa ensuite un arc et se servit de la corde pour étrangler un soldat et s'en servir comme bouclier, bonne stratégie car le soldat se pris une boule de feu dans le ventre, qui poussa Elwensa en arrière, assez pour qu'elle puisse saisir un arc et tirer une flèche, qui passa en courant d'air a coté de la tête du mage. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais son expression changea quand il vit qu'Elwensa aussi lui souriait et lui faisait un signe de la main. Son hésitation pris fin quand Ludhiir, arrivé silencieusement par derrière, plongea ses dents dans son cou, provoquant chez Elwensa un sentiment de dégoût et une légère nausée.

Pour sa part, Teos vit les mages préparer leurs sort, il fit de même, et quand les sorts partirent, il se retrouva a contrer seul cinq rayons de glaces, de foudre et de feu, mais il ne les craignait pas, il réunit en lui les trois éléments destructeur, les rassembla en un sort et déchaîna les éléments sur ces ennemis, qui ne purent résister plus de quelques secondes avant de devenir un tas de cendres.

Seul face a une petite vingtaine de soldat et encore affaiblit par sa perte de conscience, l'Impérial savait que ses chances de victoire était très minces. Il ferma les yeux, expira doucement et laissa son esprit s'échapper de son corps, comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois. Sa dernière pensée, quand il laissa son corps au mains de l'autre, furent: "Amuse toi bien".

Quand il repris conscience, la nuit était tombée, il était allongé sur le sol, ses mains étaient attachées entre elles, il sentait aussi une vive douleur a l'épaule "J'ai du me la déboîtée ..." se dit il, il avait un mal de crane épouvantable et il était attaché a un arbre.

Il vit un … Bréton, apparemment, s'approcher de lui et lui adresser la parole:

-Bien dormi ?

-Argh ... j'en ai tué combien ?

-Tous, sans exception ...

-Tant mieux, et vous êtes ?

-Ça dépend ...

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu répond bien, on est des amis, si tu répond mal, tes bourreau.

« _Bordel ..._ »

-J'écoute

Il vit une tète … d'elfe, sans pouvoir être plus précis, dépasser du dos du Bréton et il l'entendit lui demander:

-Tu est un Ningheim ?

-Elwensa ! Cria le Bréton

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça un Ningheim ? Demanda l'impérial

-Arf, fit le bréton, Les Ningheim sont une race qui a vue le jour il y a une trentaine d'année, lorsque les Daedras ont réussi a atteindre Tamriel.

-Et ?

-Les Ningheim sont des descendants des Daedras.

-Attendez, Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ?!

-Oui.

-Et vous en êtes je suppose ?

-Effectivement.

-Wow ... Je pensais que j'étais le seul ...

-Tu est le fils de qui ? demanda l'elfe

-Elwensa ! Cria le bréton, une deuxième fois

-C'est un Ningheim et il nous a aidé a combattre le Thalmor ! Tu veut d'autres preuves que c'est un allié ?

-Bon ok, tu as gagnée.

-On fait les présentations ?

-Si tu veut. Ludhiir ! Descend de l'arbre, il est avec nous !

-J'avais remarqué.

L'impérial sentit quelque chose atterrir a coté de lui, quand il leva la tête, il vit deux yeux d'un noir de jais fixé sur lui, sortir une dague et couper ses liens.

L'impérial se releva et regarda autour de lui, puis la Ningheim pris la parole:

-Je me présente: Elwensa, fille d'Azura et d'Eradaan Cœur de feu.

-Cœur de feu ? J'ai lu ses histoire dans les livres, comment va-t-il ?

Elwensa baissa les yeux et son regard s'assombrit

-Luhdiir, Fils de Namira .

Il s'approcha de l'impérial et lui chuchota:

-Eradaan est mort, et si tu reviens sur ce sujet ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te jure qu'il faudra plus que ta nature Daedrique pour te protéger !

Ludhiir s'éloigna de lui en jetant un regard en biais a Elwensa, qui était partie s'asseoir près du feu

-Comment il est mort ?

-Dernier avertissement !

-Ok, ok !

Il tourna la tête vers le Bréton

-Et toi ?

-Teos Dinok, Héritier de Jyggalag et de Sheogorath

-Attend, Jyggalag ET Sheogorath ?!

-Jyggalag et Sheogorath sont une seule et même personne.

-Ah, je comprend. Tu dois avoir de ces sautes d'humeurs.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est présentés, Qui est tu ?

L'Impérial sourit, leva le bras, et une lumière apparut soudainement dans sa main. La lumière se déforma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la forme d'une lame, puis du métal apparut peu a peu sur la lumière et l'épée légendaire Aubéclat atterrie dans sa paume.

-Tu est ...

-Appelez moi Ati, je suis le fils de Méridia.

Après quelques secondes de silences, Teos émis un sifflement admiratif.

Du coin de l'œil, Ati vit Elwensa passer deux pièces d'or a Ludhiir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-J'avais parié deux pièces que tu était le fils de Meridia, dis Ludhiir.

-Euh ... Comment tu as su ?

-Quand tu t'est évanoui après avoir exterminer l'escouade, ou laisser Meridia prendre le contrôle c'est toi qui voit, j'ai vu Aubeclat disparaître de ta main.

-Quoi ?! Tu le savais et tu a quand même parié ? cria Elwensa

-Si tu avais observer attentivement, tu aurais vu !

-Rend moi mes pièces !

-Non !

-REND MOI MES PIÈCES !

-VIENS LES CHERCHER !

Elwensa sauta sur Ludhiir en l'attrapant au col, l'emportant dans sa chute.

Teos sourit, il aimait ce genre de moment ou ils pouvaient se détendre un peu. Certe, la nuit, ils peuvent se faire attaquer, mais les capacités de perception de Ludhiir leur permettait le plus souvent d'éviter le danger et de passer une nuit tranquille.

Pendant que les deux Ningheim se battait en se roulant par terre, Ati s'approcha de Teos et lui chuchota:

-Euh ... Ils sont tous le temps comme çà ?

-Seulement quand ils font des paris idiots.

-C'est a dire ?

-Souvent ...

-Bon, et vous alliez ou ?

-Bordeciel, Epervine.

-Pour y faire quoi ?

Teos hésita, puis lui répondit:

-Il y a une rébellion qui se prépare, ça fait deux ans qu'on sillonne Tamriel pour trouver des Ningheim et les rallier a notre cause.

-Et vous en avez trouvés combien ?

-Sept

-Génial, ils sont où ?

-Trois avec le Domaine, un dont on a perdu la trace, un qui nous attend a Epervine, un mort et toi.

-Oh putain ...

-J'aurais pas dit mieux.

-Origines ?

-Malacath, Molag Bal et Sanghin avec le Domaine.

-Oh t'est pas sérieux !

-Laisse moi finir, Peryite est mort, on a perdu la trace d'Hircine et on a Mehrunes Dagon qui nous attend a Epervine.

-Dagon ? C'est bon ça !

Teos posa un regard inquisiteur sur Ati.

-Tu est avec nous ?

Ati lui rendit un regard plein de conviction

-Et comment !

-Bon, je les sépare, c'est toi le nouveau donc tu prend le tour de garde.

-Ok boss.

Teos remarqua le sourire sur le visage d'Ati.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-J'ai passer ma vie a me sentir différend, vu que je n'appartenais a aucune race. Et aujourd'hui ... pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens normal.

-Bienvenue chez toi, dit Teos en allant se coucher.

-Au fait, comment s'appelle le fils de Dagon ?

Teos pris une inspiration;

 _ **-Bob Lennon**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Retrouvailles

_Chapitre 2: Retrouvaille_

 _Le lendemain matin_

Elwensa se réveilla a l'aube, comme a son même temps, étant la fille de l'aube et du crépuscule, cette période de la journée est de loin sa préférée, là ou pointent le premiers rayons du soleil, tel un espoir dans l'obscurité.

« _Attend, l'aube? Mais … Je n'ai pas fait mon tour de garde !_ »

Elle se leva subitement, paniquée, mais elle vit Teos et Ludhiir, encore endormis dans leurs coins.

« _Mais, qui a fait la garde dans ce cas ?_ »

-Bien dormi ?

Elle se retourna et vit l'impérial qu'ils avaient secouru la veille, souris et se dirigea vers Ati, qui observait le levé du soleil adossé a un arbre.

-Oui, tu as fait la garde toute la nuit ? Lui demanda Elwensa

-J'ai l'habitude, lui répondit Ati

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus ?

-Pour vous laisser dormir.

-On se serait reposés a Epervine.

-Aucune chance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut une autorisation de séjour pour pouvoir se reposer dans les auberges.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

-Attend, tu es déjà allée en Bordeciel ?

-Oui, enfin … j'ai vue la frontière … Il y a huit ans.

-Et aucun de vous n'y êtes allés ?

-Et si au lieu de poser des questions, tu nous disait ce qu'il y a des si spécial en Bordeciel !

-Bordeciel … si tu pense que le règne du Domaine est impitoyable, alors tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est Bordeciel.

-A ce point la ?

-Ulfric Sombrage est un dirigeant tellement avide de pouvoir qu'il ferait passer la Reine Louve pour une simple responsable d'auberge.

-Ah d'accord … quand même, il a instauré quoi par exemple ?

-Le classement des races.

-C'est à dire ?

-Selon leurs races, les personnes seront plus ou moins bien vus en Bordeciel, et auront plus ou moins de privilèges.

-Quand je pense que des gens se sont battus pour cet homme avec l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur …

-Et quand tu pense que le domaine veut étendre cette loi a toutes les contrées de Tamriel ...

-Monde de merde …

Ati et Elwensa gardèrent le silence, le temps de profiter du lever de soleil.

-Mon père aimait les levés de soleil, remarqua Ati

-Le mien aussi.

Encore un silence.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de livre sur mon père, dit Elwensa.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne me souvient pas que mon père soit apparu dans un livre.

-Et alors ?

-Quand tu a entendu son nom, tu as dit que tu avais entendu parler de lui dans des livres. Lesquels ?

-Euh … Bon, c'était dans le journal de mon père.

-Attend, ton père et le mien se connaissait ?

-Visiblement.

-Et il dit quoi son journal ?

-Ses aventures.

-Sur mon père !

-Ah… et bien …

Ati et Elwensa sentirent tous les deux une lame se posée sur leurs gorge.

Ati paniqua, mais Elwensa, elle, avait l'habitude.

-LUDHIIR ! Cria Elwensa

-Quand est ce que tu apprendras a être plus prudente ?

-Comment un ennemis aurait pu débarquer ici sans être repéré ?

-En attendant que vous soyez tous les deux occupés a parler, puis en profitant pour vous trancher la gorge !

-C'est bon tu as gagné, tu peut retirer ta dague de ma gorge maintenant ?

Ludhiir retira lentement ses dagues, se permettant de laisser une légère entaille sur le cou d'Ati. Après avoir lancé un regard désapprobateur a Ludhiir, Elwensa posa son doigt sur la plaie et d'un bref sort de guérison, fit disparaître la plaie.

-Merci.

Les 3 Ningheim entendirent Teos paniquer.

-QUOI ? Il fait déjà jour? Bob nous attendais a Epervine pour midi, on sera jamais a l'heure !

-On peut bien arriver avec quelques minutes de retard, intervint Ati.

-Non ! On avait dit midi pile, donc c'est midi pile !

-Ah, Jyggalag prend le dessus…

-Ferme la et va préparer le cheval et la charrette ! Elwensa, aide moi a préparer les affaires, Ludhiir, part devant en éclaireur !

-Ok, à tout à l'heure, dit Ludhiir en partant en courant vers la frontière.

 _1 heure plus tard_

« _Bon, jusque là , la voie est libre_ »

En 1 heure, Ludhiir avait étudié 3 chemin possible :

Un qui menait a une embuscade du Domaine

« _Enfin, embuscade … même l'autre rejeton de Meridia l'aurait remarqué_ »

Un qui menait a une grotte occupé par une meute de loup

« _si on pouvait éviter de toucher aux animaux_ »

Et celui ci qui semblait être le plus prudent: pas de Thalmor, pas d'animaux, la route était un peu rocailleuse, mais ça passe.

Il ressentait déjà l'ambiance de Bordeciel: Température très basse, animaux au poil proche du blanc, les chasseurs qu'il avait croisé portait de la fourrure, mais surtout : il avait vu de la neige.

De la neige ! Ce truc blanc, froid et dégueulasse -il en avait goutter pour être sûr- mais aussi magnifique, il avait vu une montagne si haute qu'elle avait l'air de toucher le ciel, ce qui explique le nom du pays.

Il était sur le chemin du retour quand il vit un groupe du Thalmor s'attaquer a un groupe de marchands Khajits, leurs disant que malheureusement pour eux, ils sont en bas du classement, et que pour eux l'esclavage auprès du haut roi semble être une peine adéquate.

-Non ! Cria une femme, Pas lui, vous savez comment il traite ses esclaves non nordiques !

-Justement, un tel crime mérite une punition a sa hauteur !

-Pitié, laissez nous partir … Ma fille …

-Fera un excellent en-cas pour les chiens du haut roi.

Ludhiir entendit des pleurs émettre de la charrette, c'en était trop pour lui.

Il sauta derrière la charrette, attirant l'attention du groupe.

-Hé, barre toi gamin !

-Vous ne les emmènerez pas.

-Et sinon ?

-C'est déjà trop tard, vous l'avez mis en colère…

-Qui ça ?

C'est a se moment que 3 Thalmor, a l'avant de la charrette furent décapités d'un coup de hache.

-ON TOUCHE PAS AUX POUPETS ! Cria le Nordique en coupant la tète d'un Thalmor.

-Lui.

 _Pendant ce temps_

Ati s'était endormi dans la charrette, épuisé par une nuit blanche.

De son coté Elwensa inquiétais pour Ludhiir.

-J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé …

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, il est pas assez bête pour plonger dans une bataille qu'il ne peut pas gagner.

-Mais si le Thalmor lui a tendu une embuscade ?

Teos éclata de rire

-Lui tomber dans une embuscade ? Si c'est la cas, alors c'est eux qui sont tomber dans SON embuscade.

-Ça a du sens.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, il va bien. Si ça se trouve, il est juste en train de discuter avec Bob.

-J'espère.

Bob lui avait manquée, après la disparition de son père, c'est lui qui les avait pris, elle et Ludhiir, sous son aile, c'est d'ailleurs a se moment qu'ils avaient rencontrés Teos. Il pouvait être bourru et vulgaire, mais il avait un grand sens de l'honneur, et c'est surtout le premier a qui Elwensa a parlée de son père. Si Bob n'était pas on père, il était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Mais elle avait pourtant un peu peur qu'il ai changé en 2 ans.

Lorsque Teos, Ludhiir et Elwensa sont partis chercher d'autres Ningheim, lui était resté en Bordeciel pour préparer la rébellion et pour mettre sa mère a l'abri. Elle avait peur que les choses ne soit plus comme avant, voir même … qu'il l'ai oubliée.

Elwensa secoua la tète et saisit son joua quelques accords, mais le froid ambiant lui empêchait de jouer correctement, déprimée, elle fit apparaître une petite boule de feu dans sa main, lui permettant de se réchauffer un peu.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle achète une cape quand elle le pourrait.

A coté, sa robe de mage permettait a Teos de ne pas sentir le froid, même si il sentait le bout des ses doigts totalement frigorifié. Il avait fait un passage rapide en Bordeciel lorsqu'il avait rencontré Bob, 6 ans plus tôt, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il faisait si froid. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur pour Bob. Certes, c'est le fils de Dagon, l'un des daedras les plus destructeurs, mais on est jamais a l'abri d'un malheur.

De son coté, Ati rêvait qu'il décapitait un Thalmor.

Teos vit une charrette de marchands khajits apparaître sur la route, Ludhiir fièrement assis sur son toit.

-Ah, tu voit qu'il est en vie !

Cette nouvelle arracha un petit sourire a Elwensa, qui se transforma en sourire de pur bonheur quand elle vit qui était a la tète de la charrette.

Un grand Nordique d'au moins 2 mètres, vêtu d'un manteau long pourpre, renforcé avec du cuir et de la fourrure, un casque en fer corné sur la tète, une immense hache dans le dos et le pendentif qu'Elwensa lui avait fabriqué lorsqu'ils se sont quittés.

Bob Lennon, fils de Merhunes Dagon, le Pyro Barbare, fixait Elwensa avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elwensa sauta de la charrette et courut vers Bob, puis lui sauta au cou pour l'enlacer.

-Tu m'as manquée ! Lui dit Elwensa

-Ah, c'est bon de te revoir ! Déclara Bob, Laisse moi te regarder. Attend, mais tu as grandie !

-Forcement en 2 ans !

-Le voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Quelques Thalmor, 2 ou 3 ours, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Bob se redressa, et dit a Teos :

-Alors, la chasse c'est bien passée ?

-On a trouvé un beau spécimen.

-Parfait, j'ai trouvé une grotte ou on pourra se reposer quelques jours, partez devant je vous rejoint.

Bob tourna la tète vers les Khajits.

-Si vous avez une autorisation pour une des contrées de Tamriel, allez y et restez y, vous y serez en sécurité.

-D'accord, merci infiniment, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il reste des nordiques avec de l'honneur et de la bontés.

-Tous le plaisir est pour moi, Adieu.

-Adieu, et bonne chance.

Bob rejoignit la charrette et fut accueilli par la main que lui tendait Ati pour l'aider a monter dans la charrette.

-Fils de Vermina ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu est le fils de Vermina je suppose, dit Bob en acceptant la main tendue.

-Non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Les cernes.

Ati mis quelques secondes a comprendre, plus d'une journée avec seulement quelques minutes de sommeil n'avait pas arranger les crevasses qui se formaient sous ses yeux.

-Ah, ça. Non, c'est rien, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Profites en bien, tu risque de plus en avoir beaucoup. Du coup, fils de qui ?

-Meridia.

-Le fils des énergies infinies … Effectivement, c'est un beau spécimen.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, lança Teos.

Bob tourna son visage vers Ati et le regarda fixement :

-Donc, Ati c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant tu va nous raconter ton histoire.

-Euh, pourquoi ?

-J'ai pour habitude de connaître les gens autour de moi pour savoir si je peut avoir confiance en eux.

-Ça se tient.

-Donc ?

Ati pris une inspiration et de laissa quelques secondes le temps de faire le tri.

-Avez vous déjà entendus parler de l'Inquisition ?

-Oui, c'est une branche des vigilants de Stendarr créée pour la chasse aux daedras, seuls les meilleurs peuvent en faire partie.

-Mon père était un inquisiteur.

Bob éclata de rire.

-AHAHAHA ! Attend, Un chasseurs de Daedras qui s'accouple avec un daedra ? T'es sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux.

-Ok c'est quoi la suite ?

-Bon, je vous épargne les détails, Je suis né 3 ans avant la 5e ère, mon père était … sévère mais juste, il m'a enseigné l'art de l'épée et de l'archerie, mais surtout comment me battre et contrôler mes pouvoirs. Heureusement, il avait des amis chez les vigilants qui l'ont aidés a nous cacher, pendant environ 12 ans. L'un d'entre eux a du vendre la mèche, ou alors le Domaine est vraiment doué, car ils ont réussi a nous trouver. On était 2, ils était 200. C'était la première fois que je laissais Meridia prendre le contrôle, a mon réveil, tout le monde était mort et mon père restait introuvable, en même temps les corps étaient dans un état ... La seule chose qu'il restait était sa cape, je l'ai récupéré et depuis je me ballade un peu partout en Cyrodiil en tuant le plus de Thalmor possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par vengeance surtout, je sais que les tuer n'empêchera le Domaine de régner sur Tamriel, mais bon …

Ati fixa Bob a son tour.

-Alors ?

\- … Tu m'as l'air bon, mais au moindre coup bas, je te jure que je te tue.

\- Je l'avais bien compris.

-Bon les enfants vous me ferrez votre résumé plus tard, je vais nous guider vers la grotte. Elwensa, prend une couverture, tu est frigorifiée.

Effectivement, Pendant le récit d'Ati, Elwensa n'avait cesser de trembler, en même temps, si sa tenue était appropriée au climat doux de Cyrodiil, elle l'était beaucoup moins pour les montagnes glacées de Bordeciel.

-Oui , av-v-v-vec plaisir …

Bob se leva et se dirigea vers Teos, puis échangea sa place a l'avant et fit le tri dans son esprit :

Elwensa n'avait pas changée, enfin si, elle était plus grande et plus … développée, mais elle restait la jeune elfe qu'il avait rencontré 6 ans plus tôt : toujours aussi joviale et enthousiaste, mais aussi assez insouciante, ce qui, certes, pouvait se révéler dangereux, mais était aussi la bienvenue ces temps ci. Elle avait l'air d'avoir fait définitivement le deuil de son père, et l'age de découvrir et de maîtriser ses pouvoirs daedriques.

Il pouvait en dire de même pour Ludhiir. Lui aussi était plus grand et possédait une musculature proche d'un adulte, mais il était aussi doté d'une agilité et d'une précision redoutable, comme il avait pu le voir lors du combat précédent. Il ne saurait dire si son visage avait changé, car il gardait encore et toujours sa fidèle capuche et son masque. Cependant, il savait que quelque chose dans son regard avait changé, peut être le nombre de personnes tuées qui pesaient sur sa conscience, ou peut être pas. Mais malgré la réputation de sa mère, Ludhiir restait le jeune garçon honorable qu'il avait pris son aile avec Elwensa.

Et Teos, son fidèle disciple. Même 8 ans plus tard et malgré ses tentatives pour lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes, il était toujours aussi discret et les seules personnes en qui il avait une confiance aveugle était Bob, Elwensa et Ludhiir. Il semblait dégager une puissance magique considérable, probablement ses pouvoirs qui s'était manifestés, plus qu'a les maîtrisés. Son don pour la magie de destruction et de conjuration avaient du largement se développer pendant ces 2 dernières années.

Quand a Ati … il était trop tôt pour se faire un avis, mais si il a vraiment développer ses pouvoirs a 15 ans et qu'il a du les maîtriser et les affronter seul pendant 4 ans, il devait être l'un des Ningheim les plus puissant.

Lui même avait découvert ses pouvoirs a 18 ans, d'ailleurs, il avait détruit Rorikbourg se jour la. Bien sur, il aider a la reconstruction, même si reconstruire sur une terre totalement brûlée n'était pas tache aisée. Depuis, il a bien sur appris a maîtriser ses pouvoirs, se faisant appelé « Le Pyro Barbare » grâce a sa maîtrise de la hache et du feu.

Par nostalgie, Bob se retourna pour remarquer Ludhiir voler quelques pièces dans la bourse d'Ati, trop occupé a faire des passes de boules de lumiere avec Elwensa pour surveiller sa bourse, pendant que Teos admirait le paysage de Bordeciel.

Bob sourit a cette vision, un vrai portrait de famille.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une Nouvelle Menace

_Chapitre 3:Une nouvelle menace_

La grotte n'était pas loin, a peine vingt minutes de route. A peine arrivés, Elwensa se jeta devant le feu que Bob avait allumé pour se réchauffer. Ludhiir fit de même, il avait beau être plus résistant au froid qu'Elwensa, lui aussi était frigorifié. De son coté, Teos alla étudié les cartes laisser par Bob.

Alors qu'Ati s'apprêtait, lui aussi a aller se réchauffer, Bob l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Non, toi et moi, on va aller chasser le caribou.

-Le cari-quoi ? Demanda Ati

-C'est un animal qui se balade dans le coin, la viande est très bonne et très nourrissante, aller on y va, ordonna Bob.

-Ok …

Ati ne l'avait pas vu, mais Ludhiir et Elwensa avait lancés leurs paris:

Pour Bob, « chasser le caribou » peut de traduire par « Je vais me battre contre toi pour voir de quel bois tu te chauffe », généralement, les gens tenaient une minute avant d'être mis au tapis, et qu'Elwensa allait avoir du travail, puisque c'était elle la spécialiste en guérison.

-Cinq pièces que Bob revient indemne avec Ati sur le dos, lança Ludhiir

-Cinq pièces qu'il revient avec une légère blessure avec Ati sur le dos, répondit Elwensa

-Dix pièces qu'aucun des deux ne tombent dans les pommes, intervint Teos.

Teos remarqua les regards médusé d'Elwensa et de Ludhiir sur lui.

-Quoi ? Moi aussi je peut parier !

Les minutes passèrent: Une, Deux, Trois, Quatre, « _Ils vont être dans un état ..._ », Cinq, Six, Sept, « _Ati doit vraiment être résistant ..._ »

Après dix minutes d'attentes, Ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer dans la grotte. Elwensa redouta l'état d'Ati, mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée : Bob était seul, mais il avait un mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-C'est bon, on le garde ! Lanca Bob

-Attend, c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Elwensa

-Yep.

-Et il est où ?

-Il supporte pas la défaite donc il est resté boudé dehors.

-Non mais il est sérieux ? Lança Ludhiir

-Ouais, au moins si il doit se battre, il fera tout pour gagner.

-Mais il n'a pas laissé Meridia prendre le contrôle, remarqua Teos

-Oh croit moi, il a failli, mais j'ai réussi a l'assommer a temps.

-Tu as eu de la chance, vu ce qu'il t'a fait juste comme ça, j'imagine pas ce qu'il aurait fait avec Meridia, dit Elwensa en soignant Bob.

-Bien, maintenant, vous allez me décrire les deux dernières années dans les moindres détails, leur dit Bob

-On va pas chercher Ati ? Demanda Teos.

-Laisse le bouder, on lui fera un résumé plus tard.

-D'accord, On commence par ou ?

-Quand on s'est séparé, il y deux ans, ça serait un bon départ.

Elwensa commença le récit par le jour ou ils se sont séparés, eux et Bob, a Cyrodiil.

Ils avaient débutés leurs voyage par des rumeurs d'un guerrier si fort qu'il pouvait éliminer une armée d'un seul coup d'épée. Soit une rumeur, soit un Ningheim.

Cependant, avec le Thalmor qui ne cessait d'étendre son influence, les voyages devenait de plus en plus dangereux, c'est pourquoi ils ont du faire plusieurs détours.

Heureusement pour eux, l'argent était rarement un problème, grâce a une petite tactique établie par Elwensa et Ludhiir : Pendant qu'Elwensa s'improvisait Barde publique et faisait une représentation dans la rue, Ludhiir faisait les poches des passants, trop occupés a admirer la prestation d'Elwensa pour surveiller leurs poches.

-Belle tactique, je suis impressionné., intervint Bob.

-Si tu continue a nous interrompre comme ça, on va y passer la semaine, maintenant tait toi, ordonna Ludhiir.

Ludhiir repris le récit en leurs racontant le voyage de Cyrodiil a Lenclume, qui dura environ 3 mois, assez pour obtenir quelques informations sur la politique du domaine vis a vis des « Contrées mineures » : Les membres du Domaine faisait ce – qu'ils – voulaient, et si la moindre personne osait s'opposer a eux, la mort était sûrement le châtiment le plus doux.

Ces 3 mois de voyages furent assez tranquilles, peut de combats, leurs jeunesse leurs offrant une certaine innocence auprès du monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a Lenclume, renommée « Première contrée humaine » du fait de leurs alliance avec le domaine vieille de plusieurs années, ils surent rapidement que Lenclume était de loin la pire contrée ou se trouver pour des ennemis du Domaine:les contrôles et les perquisitions étaient constants. Cependant, Ludhiir, assassin de son état, est rapidement devenu un expert en contrefaçon d'autorisation de passage, du moins en apparence, car un œil habitué remarquera l'aspect « brouillon » du papier.

Leurs recherche a Lenclume les menèrent a leurs premièrement déception: Bolenux, dit aussi « Le Demon » le fils du daedra Molag Bal, avait rejoint le Domaine.

Après, tout est parti en vrille, trois semaines de voyages jusqu'à Orsinium pour découvrir que le fils de Malacath prenait un malin plaisir a exécute ses prisonniers et a terrifier le monde, puis retour en Cyrodiil chercher la fille de Sanguin.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas grands espoirs, donc ils ne furent pas déçu de savoir que la fille de Sanguin, Lucina, était devenue l'une des personnes les plus dangereuse du monde, non pas pour ses aptitudes au combat, mais pour ses capacités de chantages et de tortures.

Après trois mois de voyages, ils s'étaient autorisé un mois de vacances a la frontière sud de Cyrodiil. Ces vacances leurs permirent de faire le point et de se détendre un peu.

Comme les deux années du voyages prenaient fin, ils avait décider de prendre la route en prenant leurs temps pour pouvoir écouter les rumeurs et remarquer les points sensibles de Cyrodiil.

La suite est plutôt simple, ils trouvent Ati, il laisse sa part Daedrique prendre le dessus le temps de tuer une trentaine Thalmor.

-Mmh, approuva Bob.

-Du coup de ton coté, tu as trouvé quoi ? Demanda Elwensa

-Teos, va chercher Ati, il faut qu'il entende ce que je vais dire et j'ai pas envie de répéter, ordonna Bob

-Ok, dit Teos

-Du coup, en résumé, il se passe quoi ? Demanda Ludhiir pendant que Teos sortait.

-Bonne nouvelle : La résistance est la et prête a combattre, on a une ouverture pour infiltrer Solitude et on a de quoi être discret.

-Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Elwensa

-Je pense que les Ningheims avec le Domaine sont en Bordeciel.

-Oh bordel, que les neuf nous viennent en aide.

C'est a ce moment qu'Ati débarqua en panique, Teos sur ses épaules.

-ELWENSA ! Cria Ati.

-Oh non TEOS ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Cria Elwensa

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bob

-Il est venu me chercher quand il s'est pris une flèche, dit Ati en posant Teos sur le sol

-Oh non non non non non !

Lorsqu'Ati posa Teos au sol, Elwensa remarqua une flèche plantée profondément dans son ventre. Elle lança un sort de soin tout en retirant la flèche, puis continua le sort pendant que Ludhiir examinait la flèche.

« C'est … de l'os de dragon ! »

Un morceau de papier était attaché a la garde, un avertissement :

-On ne trahit pas la famille ...

-Quoi ?

Ludhiir tendit le papier a Bob

« Ce signe … c'est la Confrérie Noire. »

-Ludhiir, ton avis ?

Ludhiir se tourna vers Ati, puis lui attrapa le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Maintenant, tu va nous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé ! Lui ordonna Ludhiir.

-Ce que j'ai dit : il est venu, il a pris une flèche et c'est tout ! Répondit Ati.

-Merde … BOB ! LUDHIIR ! QUELQU'UN ! Cria Elwensa, paniquée.

-Quoi ? Demanda Bob.

-Je n'arrive pas a le soigner !

-Comment ça ?

-La plaie est fermée, mais il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, au contraire ça empire !

En effet, Teos était pris de tremblement incontrôlés, il avait du mal a respirer et ses yeux était révulsés. Elwensa fonda en larme.

Alors que tous le monde paniquait, Ati ramassa la flèche et goûta le sang resté sur la pointe.

-Poison … Il a été empoisonné !

-Attend, j'ai une potion de guérison ici, dit Bob.

-NON ! Surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne ferait qu'accélérer la diffusion du poison.

Ati se dirigea vers Teos en sortant une fiole de sa cape, mais Ludhiir se mit sur son chemin.

-Ludhiir … Averti Ati

-Pourquoi on te ferrait confiance ? Demanda Ludhiir.

-Si je ne lui donne pas ça, il sera mort dans 30 secondes.

Ludhiir soupira, puis se décala sur le coté. Ati s'agenouillât a coté de Teos et lui fit boire la potion. Presque immédiatement, Teos se remit a respirer normalement, a se calmer et paru sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

-C'est bon ? Demanda Elwensa

-Oui, il se réveillera dans quelques heures. Avec l'impression qu'un mammouth lui a marcher dessus.

Bob s'agenouilla a coté de lui, posant la lame de sa hache sur sa gorge.

-N'empêche, quel hasard que tu ai précisément l'antidote pour le moment précis ou on en a besoin, contre le poison. Quelle coïncidence !

Ati soupira

-J'écoute.

-Est ce que tu fais partie de la Confrérie Noire ?

-Oui

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-2 ans.

-Pourquoi ils ont attaqués Teos ? Et c'est quoi ce message ?

-C'est pas un message, c'est un avertissement.

-Un avertissement contre quoi ?

-Contre vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça veut surement dire que vous rejoindre signifie quitter la confrérie noire, et donc que vos objectifs vont a l'encontre de la Confrérie.

-Ça veut donc dire qu'ils savent pour la rébellion ?

-Peut être, ou alors ils savent juste que vous êtes des Ningheims, et ça ne plaît pas a la confrérie.

-Attend, si ils sont au courant pour les Ningheim, ça veut dire … intervint Ludhiir.

-Oui ?

-J'imagine que personne n'est au courant a la confrérie ?

-De ce que je sais, non.

-Qui est le chef ?

-Je … ne sais pas.

Ati sentit la hache de Bob s'appuyer un peu plus sur sa gorge.

-Ok, OK, c'est une femme.

-Des détails ? Demanda Ludhiir

-Très belle, avec des habits souvent … provocateur, plutôt joueuse, Elle aime vivre dans … comment on dit déjà ?

-La Luxure ?

-Oui exactement.

-Et physiquement ?

-Rousse, yeux verts, plutôt grande …

-Poitrine développée, cheveux en cascade, regard séduisant et une aura sensuelle ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-On l'a déjà rencontrée, annonca Ludhiir.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Ou ça ?

-C'est la fille de Sanghin.

-Celle qui a rejoint le Thalmor ?

-Oui.

-Ça veut donc dire …

-Que la Confrérie Noire collabore avec le domaine.

Ati reçut cette nouvelle comme un carreau d'arbalète dans le cœur.

-Alors tout les Thalmor que j'ai tués, tout les meurtres que j'ai commis, toutes ces années que j'ai passer a combattre le Domaine … ce semblant de famille que j'ai connu … je n'étais que leurs pantins …

-Mais les meurtres de Thalmor, tu le faisais pour le sport non ? Demanda Ludhiir.

-Oui, mais j'étais payer environ mille pièces d'or par escouades.

-Attend, ça veut dire que le Thalmor te paye pour tuer des Thalmor ?

-Non c'était un client anonyme.

-Euh … intervint Bob.

-Oui ?

-En fait, c'est moi … le client.

-PARDON ?! S'indigna Ludhiir.

-J'avais besoin de faire diversion en Cyrodiil pour préparer la rébellion en Bordeciel ! Du coup, j'ai fait appel a la Confrérie pour faire diversion !

-Mais c'est totalement con !

-Bah du coup, ça nous a arranger tous les deux … et ça a marché a la perfection.

-Oui mais … raaaaah vous faites chier !

Ludhiir se leva et partit vers la sortie

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda Elwensa

-Aller buter du Thalmor, paraît que c'est bon pour les nerfs ! Annonça Ludhiir.

Après que Ludhiir soit parti, Ati pris sa tète entre ses mains, puis il ria, une euphorie telle que même Bob fut intimidé, puis il se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, mais fut interrompu par Elwensa :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais tous les tuer.

-De qui ?

-La Confrérie Noire.

-Dans ton état ? Aucune chance. Tu n'as même pas de plan.

-J'en improviserait un sur le chemin.

-Face a l'organisation la plus meurtrière de Tamriel, il te faudra plus que de l'improvisation.

-Et tu propose quoi ?

-Donne moi des infos sur la confrérie et sa base et on t'aide a faire un plan d'attaque.

-Comme tu l'as dit, face a l'organisation la plus meurtrière de Tamriel, il faut plus qu'un plan improvisé en une semaine par une bande de voyageurs.

-Tu as autour de toi un des meilleurs assassin de Tamriel, un expert en destruction, le fils de l'ordre et du désordre et la meilleure stratège de Tamriel.

-Qui, toi ?

-J'ai héritée de la clairvoyance de ma mère, je peut prévoir certaines choses en avance, très pratique pour les plans de bataille.

Ati soupira.

-D'accord, tu as gagnée …

-… Quoi ?

-Si j'y vais sans plan je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir en vie. Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-D'habitude, on me dit d'aller me faire voir parce que je n'ai que 16 ans …

-J'ai exterminé une armée de Thalmor a seulement 15 ans, donc je peut imaginer qu'une fille de 16 ans soit capable de merveilles stratégiques, surtout si c'est la fille d'Azura.

-M-Merci.

-Du coup, on fait quoi ?

Bob pris la parole :

-Vous dormez !

-Attend quoi ?

-Vous n'arriverez pas a réfléchir correctement si vous êtes fatigués.

-Mais on est pas fatigués ! S'indignèrent Ati et Elwensa

-Ça fait des semaines que vous n'avez pas dormis correctement, donc ce soir, vous dormez, on fera un plan d'attaque plus tard, quand Teos sera réveillé.

-Mais …

-Tu te tais et tu va dormir !

Ati partit vers la sortie.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda Bob

-Retrouver Ludhiir et partager les Thalmor, faut que je me défoule !

Alors qu'Ati sortait, Teos restait plongé dans un profond sommeil pendant que Bob et Elwensa discutaient :

-Il ne nous dit pas tout.

-Je sais.

-On verra ça demain, va te coucher, je prend le premier tour de garde.

-Mais …

Bob posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Elwensa, les prochains jours seront sûrement les plus violents et les plus durs que tu ai connue, il faut que tu te repose pour y faire face.

-Mais …

-Elwensa …

-Oui papa …

Elwensa aimait l'appeler comme ça quand il se comportait comme son père, elle craignait en avoir un peu trop fait, mais le sourire gêné de Bob la rassura. Elle partit se coucher après avoir brièvement vérifier l'état de Teos, dont le sommeil restait imperturbable.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ati et Ludhiir revinrent de la chasse, fatigués mais satisfait des deux cents pièces qu'ils avaient récupérés sur les cadavres des Thalmor, puis allèrent directement se coucher.

Bob monta la garde toute la nuit, trop occupé a réfléchir pour dormir.

Les questions ne cessaient d'affluer dans sa tète :

Qu'est ce que la confrérie sait d'eux ?

Ati est il un allié ou pas ?

Peut on lui faire confiance ?

Quel sera l'état de Teos quand il sortira de son sommeil ?

Ses pouvoirs se sont ils réveillés ?

Et pour Elwensa et Ludhiir, quand se réveilleront ils ?

Face a toutes ces questions, Bob pris des décisions : Tous les entraîner pour qu'ils découvrent et maîtrisent leurs pouvoirs, préparer un plan pour arrêter la confrérie noire, et surtout, avoir une longue discussion détaillée avec les autres, hors de question de partir au combat si l'un d'entre eux refuse de faire confiance aux autres …

Mais le lendemain ne serait pas un jour de stratégie, mais de détente, car non seulement ils avaient besoin de se détendre avant la bataille, mais surtout, le 8 de Sombreciel, c'était l'anniversaire d'Elwensa !


	4. Chapitre 4: L'anniversaire d'Elwensa

Chapitre 4 : L'anniversaire d'Elwensa

 _Le lendemain matin_

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient sur l'horizon, Elwensa se réveilla, fidèle a son instinct, a cette heure précise.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Bob et Ati sortir de la grotte.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda Ati

Elwensa répondit en grommellement, puis ramena sa couverture sur elle avant replonger dans son sommeil, avec un léger sourire.

" _Une grasse mâtiné, enfin ..._ "

Elle fut réveillée 2 heures plus tard par une boule de neige qui, heureusement pour elle, s'écrasa sur sa couverture et pas sur sa tète. Elle se leva en sursaut et vit Ludhiir, jouant avec une boule de neige fraîchement ramassée.

-Aller, debout la marmotte ! Entraînement !

-De quoi ?

Elwensa reçue la boule de neige dans le ventre, et elle fut étonnée de voir que la boule s'éclata a l'impact, très différente des cailloux qu'il lui envoie d'habitude.

-De boules de neiges !

Ludhiir sortit de la grotte, suivi de près par Elwensa, impatiente de commencer sa première bataille de boule de neige.

Quand elle sortie, elle fut éblouie par la beauté de Bordeciel: Des montagnes titanesque, des champs de neiges a perte de vue, un ciel parfaitement dégagé, des animaux sauvages gambadant dans la nature, des …

Ses pensées furent interrompues par une boule de neige dans le bras que lui avait lancer Ludhiir, qui a présent la regardait avec un air amusé et provocateur.

-Alors, tu pense pouvoir me toucher ?

-Non seulement je vais te toucher, mais je vais surtout t'humilier !

Elwensa plongea au sol pour esquiver un projectile, puis ramassa et tassa une boule de neige pour l'envoyer sur Ludhiir, qui l'esquiva sans peine.

Après 2 minutes de combat acharné, Elwensa commença a anticiper les mouvements de Ludhiir, mieux, elle savait exactement ou viser et quand tirer. C'est ainsi que Ludhiir reçut une boule de neige en plein dans le visage. En plus de le déstabiliser, Il avait de la neige aussi bien dans sa capuche que dans son masque, ce qui était très désagréable.

-Ça va ?

Ludhiir lui répondit en lui envoyant une boule dans la bouche, enclenchant la 2e manche, qu'Elwensa gagna sans problème.

Après 10 minutes de bataille, Elwensa, épuisée, décida d'arrêter le combat, ce que Ludhiir accepta avec plaisir, puisqu'il était frigorifié et couvert de neige.

Autant vous dire qu'Elwensa était aux anges, enfin elle avait réussi a décrocher une victoire cuisante face a Ludhiir, qui en revanche préparait une dernière boule de neige, profitant de l'inattention d'Elwensa pour prendre le temps de viser.

Mais Elwensa, la encore, l'avait anticiper et pencha la tète sur le coté pile a temps pour éviter la boule … qui toucha Teos en pleine tète.

-Oh merde …

Elwensa et Ludhiir se ruèrent sur Teos, au sol et sonné.

-Putain, pire réveil de ma vie … annonça Teos

-Désolé ! Dit Ludhiir

-Ça va ? Demanda Elwensa

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Tu m'en veut ?

-Tu as mal ?

-Vos gueule ! J'ai un de ces mal de crane ! J'ai l'impression … , commença Teos

-Qu'un mammouth t'a marcher dessus ? Proposa Elwensa

-Exactement. J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demanda Teos

-Presque une journée.

-Ou sont les autres ?

-Partis chasser.

-D'ailleurs les voilà, intervint Ludhiir

Bob entra dans la grotte, portant a lui seul un cadavre d'ours et quelques lapins.

-Ce soir, On mange de l'ours avec des cuisses de lapins !

-Mon plat préféré !

-Bien sur, pour ton anniversaire !

Elwensa se rappela soudainement de la date du jour: 8 de Sombreciel, son 17e anniversaire.

-Oh mais oui ! J'avais oubliée !

-Bon anniversaire !

-Kyaaaaaaaah !

Elwensa lança un petit cri de joie avant d'aller enlacer tout le monde, Heureuse de pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille. Puis elle se rappela d'un détail :

-Ou est Ati ?

-Parti bouder ?

-Non, il est parti a Helgen faire quelques achats.

-Allons le rejoindre ! Proposa Elwensa

-Quoi ? Mais …-C'est mon anniversaire, je fais ce que je veut ! Annonca Elwensa

Elwensa enfila une cape et parti vers l'extérieur, puis rentra presque immédiatement.

-Euh … c'est par ou Helgen ?

-Je te montre le chemin, lui dit Ludhiir.

-Et toi Bob ?

-Je vais rester ici pour veiller sur la grotte et Teos.

De son coté, Teos était retourné se coucher, et était a présent plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Après deux heure de voyage, dont 10 minutes de bataille de boule de neige (qu'Elwensa gagna sans problème), 5 minutes a courir après un lapin et 1 minute a convaincre un marchand pour les laisser grimper dans sa charrette, Elwensa et Ludhiir arrivèrent finalement a Helgen.

30 ans après sa destruction par Alduin, Helgen s'était reconstruite et était devenu une ville de passage des plus importantes de Bordeciel, puisqu'elle était presque assez grande pour être considérée comme une capitale. Les habitants d'Helgen se limitait au travailleurs de l'auberge, aux gardes et aux mineurs, le reste se composait de voyageurs, de bardes itinérants et de marchands, mais aussi de Thalmors, chargés de garder le contrôle sur les citoyens.

Elwensa fut immédiatement émerveillée par ce spectacle, ne sachant par ou commencer, ils s'apprêtèrent a chercher Ati, mais décidèrent de gagner quelques pièces …

Elle trouva un barde qui chantait sur la place publique, et lui demanda si il acceptait de lui prêter son luth, il accepta, et après quelques secondes pour s'échauffer et accorder le luth, le spectacle commença

-Cette chanson est dédiée a un inquisiteur qui n'a pas hésiter a sacrifier sa vie pour protéger notre monde: Théo de Silverberg :

 _« La montagne s'est écroulée._

 _Il ne reste qu'un bouclier._

 _Comme nos espoirs de te revoir gisant a nos pieds._

 _Horrifiés nos cœurs se gèlent._

 _Ta voix manque a notre appel._

 _Les ténèbres ont fait couler ton sang empoisonné._

 _Je t'en pris,_

 _Je t'en pris, Théo._

 _Répond moi,_

 _Pourrons nous vaincre le mal sans toi ?_

 _Rien ne sera pareil si tu ne reviens pas._

 _Ton courage, ta force ton soutien_

 _Nous en avons besoin mais tu est déjà loin …_

 _Impossible de le nier,_

 _C'était bien la vérité,_

 _Les larmes que je redoutait ont fini par couler._

 _Tes derniers mots si beau, si fiers,_

 _Sur ton épitaphe de pierre._

 _L'âme d'un puissant héros a rejoint la lumière._

 _Je t'en pris,_

 _Je t'en pris, Théo._

 _Répond moi,_

 _Pourrons nous vaincre le mal sans toi ?_

 _Rien ne sera pareil si tu ne reviens pas._

 _Ton courage, ta force ton soutien_

 _Nous en avons besoin mais tu est déjà loin …_

 _Repose paisiblement …_

 _Ceux que tu aime ne t'oublieront pas._

 _Pourrons nous vaincre le mal sans toi ?_

 _Rien ne sera pareil si tu ne reviens pas._

 _Ton courage, ta force ton soutien_

 _Nous en avons besoin mais tu est déjà loin …_ _»_

A la fin de sa prestation, l'assemblé resta muette de stupéfaction, puis explosa en applaudissement.

Elwensa sourit, un peu gênée, mais depuis le temps qu'elle voulait chanter cette chanson, elle avait enfin réussi, et au-delà de ses espérances, puisque jamais elle n'avait connue de telles ovations.

Elle rendit le luth au barde, qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui lui demanda son nom :

-El-Elwensa.

-Elwensa voix-dorée, merci infiniment pour cette chanson, la guilde des bardes se ferait un honneur de vous compter dans leurs rangs.

Le barde saisit la main d'Elwensa et déposa un baiser dessus, avant de partir, un peu humilié mais avant tout charmé par la voix d'Elwensa.

Ludhiir se dirigea vers Elwensa, les bourses remplie d'or.

-Meilleure pèche de ma vie ! Annonça Ludhiir

Elwensa, encore muette de stupeur, se rendit compte de sa présence, et aperçue Ati qui se dirigeait vers eux, le visage caché par son chapeau, sans sa cape et sa cotte de maille.

Quand il arriva a leurs hauteur, Ati pris Elwensa dans ses bras, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Ati était en train de pleurer, un sanglot silencieux, un sanglot de nostalgie.

-Merci

-Euh … De rien ? Tu connaissais Théo ?

-Oui, et pas qu'un peu.

-Comment tu l'as connu ?

Ati garda le silence, puis séchant ses larmes, il annonça fièrement :

-C'était mon père.

Elwensa et Ludhiir restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut aller les chercher.

-De quoi ?

-Ça c'est une surprise.

Ati leurs fit signe de les suivre, puis fit route vers la forge. Ils se retrouvèrent face a un solide impérial, approchant de la cinquantaine.

-Salut Aldreann !

-Ati, j'ai fini de réparer ta cotte, tiens.

-Merci, je te présente Elwensa et Ludhiir, je voyage avec eux depuis quelques jours.

-Bonjour ! Dirent Ludhiir et Elwensa

Aldreann sembla prêt a parler, mais finalement pris sa canne et s'approcha d'eux.

-Désolé si je paraît rustre mais … vous vous battez vraiment avec ça ?

Il pointa de sa canne les armes d'Elwensa et de Ludhiir.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je me sentirais mal de vous laisser partir avec ces couteaux a beurre, donnez les moi, je vais en faire des armes.

-Quoi ? Non !

Ati, après avoir remis sa cote de maille et sa cape, pris la parole :

-Je vous présente Aldreann Martel, forgeron personnel du dernier empereur de l'empire et l'un des seuls a pouvoir égaler Grisetoison. Laissez le voir vos armes au moins.

Elwensa tandis son épée, curieuse de connaître les capacités du forgeron.

A peine l'épée entre les main, il lança sa description :

-Épée elfique, forgée en Morrowind il y a environ sept ans, pas souvent dégainée, surtout utilisée pour l'entraînement, très peu de meurtres a son actif, réparée 2 fois : une fois en Cyrodiil et une fois en Orsinium. Tu est droitière, plutôt habituée a te battre, mais pas a tuer … Forgée au sud de Morrowind pour être plus précis. Pas très bien équilibrée comme épée, tu t'est souvent attaquer au Thalmor, ou l'inverse, mais il y avait quelqu'un pour protéger tes arrières. Tu dois vraiment y tenir pour la garder … Laisse moi 30 minutes et je te la répare et je l'améliore.

-Euh … c'est a dire que j'y tiens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera comme neuve, j'ai juste besoin de …

Aldreann se leva, pris les mesures d'Elwensa, les nota et passa a Ludhiir :

-Je pense pas que …

-Donne les dagues.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je me bats avec des dagues ?

-Avec tes habits, essaie pas de me faire croire que tu te bat avec une hache a deux main.

Avec un léger soupir, Ludhiir donna ses dagues a Aldreann.

-Dagues en acier, avec un peu de verre pour les rendre plus coupantes, forgée en Morrowind, même forgeron qu'Elwensa, plus habitué a tuer, mais tu te bat avec trop de rage, tu les abîmes souvent, d'où les nombreuses réparations, surtout en Cyrodiil et a Lenclume, aussi en Orsinium. 20 minutes pour les deux dagues.

Là encore, Aldreann pris les mesures de Ludhiir, puis sorti vers sa forge, et commença son œuvre.

-Et ça fera combien ? Demanda Ludhiir

-Pour vous, gratuit, ça remboursera ma dette.

-Quelle dette ?

Aldreann se concentra sur sa forge, et Ati prit la parole.

-I mois, un contrat a été lancé sur lui. J'allais m'en charger, mais quand il m'a parler de ses actes contre le Thalmor, je l'ai laissé vivre et aidé a se cacher. Du coup, il me fait des réductions.

-Des actes contre le Thalmor ? Lesquels ?

-Il s'est fait capturé il y a 20 ans en tuant un général de l'empire, un Altmer qui avait refuser de lui payer l'épée qu'il lui avait forgé. Celle là d'ailleurs.

Ati pointa du doigt une épée attachée au mur, une épée nordique splendide, gravée, ornée d'or, forgée en ébonite.

-Et après ?

-Il s'est enfui avec d'autres prisonniers, dont un certain Deuillegivre si ma mémoire est bonne.

-Deuillegivre ? Demanda Ludhiir, stupéfait.

-Oui, pourquoi, tu le connaissait ? Demanda Ati

-C'était le chef de mon clan et mon pere adoptif.

-D'ailleurs, en plus d'être un mage de talent, Deuillegivre était aussi le fils de Savos Aren, l'archimage.

-Ah bon ? J'ai toujours cru qu'il n'était pas si puissant, et pourtant …

-Pourtant il était surement aussi puissant que moi, annonça Ati

-Mais dans ce cas, comment mon clan a-t-il pu se faire massacré si un mage si puissant était a sa tète ?

-Aucune idée, Comment ça s'est passé ?

Ludhiir garda le silence quelques secondes.

-Je suis né au sein du clan Orryh, un clan de Dunmer en Morrowind, j'y ai vécu pendant environ 10 ans, puis un membre du clan a rejoint le Domaine et a assassiné mon père. Après, l'armée du Thalmor est arrivée, et le clan a été annihilé. Je suis le seul survivant… Ensuite, Elwensa et son père m'ont trouvés, il m'ont hébergé et nourrit, jusqu'à …

Ludhiir regarda Elwensa dans les yeux, avant de continuer :

-Jusqu'au jour où on s'est fait attaquer par le Thalmor, il s'est sacrifié pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir, et sur le chemin, on a rencontrer Bob et Teos. Voila, tu sait tout.

Pendant quelques longues seconde, le seul bruit dans la pièce était les coups de marteau sur l'enclume d'Aldreann.

-Et toi ?

-Mmh ?

-Parle nous de ton père.

-Mon père … Théo de Silverberg est sûrement l'homme le plus juste que Bordeciel ai connu, jamais il ne s'est écarter du chemin de la justice. C'est pourquoi il pensa que bannir Meridia lui offrirait le pouvoir de faire régner la justice, jusqu'à …

-La chute de la montagne.

-Oui, 5 ans après l'ouverture des portes, il est parti a la tète d'une escouade des vigilants au mont Primortis, c'est la qu'était Meridia, mais la mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu … les vigilants l'ont trahis et ont utilisés la nécromancie pour le piéger et le tuer, mais Théo réussit a résister, même si la bataille était perdue d'avance, jusqu'à ce que Meridia vienne le soutenir. La bataille fut telle que la montagne s'effondra, piégeant Théo avec Meridia. Durant les jours qui suivirent, piégés dans la montagne, laissés pour mort par l'inquisition, ils apprirent a survivre et a se connaître, et puis … bref j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, mais ils finirent par sortir de la montagne, vivant. Après, je vous ai déjà raconté la suite.

-Et pour mon père ? demanda Elwensa.

-Ah oui, Eradaan … d'après le journal de mon père, Eradaan était l'une de rares personnes qu'il respectait réellement et reconnaissait sa puissance, c'est pourquoi il lui proposa de rejoindre les inquisiteurs. Mais Eradaan refusa car il connaissait les réputation des différent princes daedras, et il savait que certains d'entre eux était bienveillants. Mais il aida tout de même l'inquisition a bannir les princes et princesses néfastes, puis il tomba par hasard sur Azura, qui était attaquée par le Thalmor. Au début, il n'avait pas connaissance de son identité, donc il aida juste une jeune femme dans le besoin. 10 mois plus tard, il était venu voir mon père, paniqué …

-Attend, mais Théo était présumé mort a ce moment la !

-Il y avait quelques personnes qu'il avait prévenu et qui l'avait aider a le cacher. Donc il est venu a lui, paniqué, avec une petite fille dans les bras, il lui dit qu'il n'était pas prêt a être père et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elwensa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre « Eradaan » et « paniqué » dans la même phrase ...

-Du coup mon père lui parla, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que pendant qu'ils parlaient, tu était dans la même salle qu'un petit garçon de 4 ans qui lisait un livre très intéressant sur l'oblivion …

-Et qu'a pensé ce garçon ? Demanda Elwensa, amusée.

-Que ce petit truc faisait beaucoup de bruit pour sa taille.

Elwensa lâcha un petit rire, puis Aldreann leurs dit :

-Vous devriez faire un tour des marchands, ils vendent pas mal de chose et la moitié ont une dette envers Ati.

-C'est vrai ?

-Disons qu'une bonne partie de mes contrats sont cachés ici, j'ai quasiment repeupler Helgen.

-Rien que ça …

-On y va ?

-C'est parti.

Ils passèrent les 40 minutes suivantes a faire des achats et a visiter la ville, dont la tour qui a été détruite par Alduin 30 ans plus tôt, la place ou Ulfric a faillit être exécuté et la place publique ou Elwensa joua en duo avec le barde rencontré plus tôt.

Dans les achats, ils trouvèrent un livre d'invocation de monture, de respiration sous l'eau, d'invocation de flèches et, en cadeau pour Elwensa, un marchand lui offrit un diadème en or serti de diamant.

Après ces achats, ils revinrent a la forge d'Aldreann qui leurs montra leurs nouvelles armes :

L'épée courte d'Elwensa s'était transformée, la lame était plus fine et plus grande, le manche était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse tenir son épée a pleine main, elle était parfaitement équilibrée et surtout : la lame avait des reflet vert-bleu, comme si …

-J'ai rajouter du verre pour alléger la lame et la rendre plus résistante. Tiens, voila pour toi Ludhiir.

Ludhiir attrapa les dagues, et admira ce qu'Aldreann en avait fait: les deux couteaux était devenus des poignards a lame recourbée, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. En guise d'ornement, Aldreann avait graver sur la lame différents symboles nordiques. De plus, les lames semblait êtres renforcée en ébonite.

-Wow.

-De rien. Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ? Demanda Aldreann

-Je propose de rentrer, il doit être midi et je crois qu'on en a fini ici. Annonça Ati

-Tu pourrais aller faire un tour a l'auberge, Abi aimerait avoir de tes nouvelles.

Elwensa et Ludhiir virent Ati rougir légèrement.

-Ah, euh, oui, j'irais lui dire bonjour plus tard, on repassera par ici de toute façon.

-Qui est Abi ? Demanda Ludhiir

-Personne.

Ludhiir senti qu'il avait poser le doigt sur quelque chose.

-Qui est Abi ? Redemanda Ludhiir

-Bon, on y va ? Proposa Ati

-Oui, et sur le chemin tu nous dira qui est Abi.

-Crève.

Arrivés a la sortie, Ati parti chercher des chevaux.

-Pas besoin, l'interrompit Elwensa, tu oublie mon nouveau sort.

Elwensa lança son sort de destrier, et fut émerveillée par la monture qui se dressa devant elle : un cheval blanc a la crinière lumineuse, qui la regardait avec un air bienveillant.

-Il est beau ! S'émerveilla Elwensa

-Ça, je vais pas dire le contraire.

-Mais on est 3 et on a qu'un seul cheval, Remarqua Ludhiir

-Je te laisse deviner.

-Le palefrenier a une dette envers toi ? Proposa Ludhiir

-Bingo, bougez pas je reviens.

Une fois qu'Ati était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, Ludhiir lança un regard complice a Elwensa.

-Tu pari combien sur quoi ? Demanda Elwensa

-Je pari mes recettes de la journée qu'Abi est la femme d'Ati et qu'il veut pas nous le dire !

-Pari tenu, C'est une fille qu'il connaît depuis longtemps, mais il a peur de lui avouer ces sentiments car sinon ça risque de gâcher leur amitié, du coup c'est sûrement sa future copine.

-Quand il se décidera a agir comme un homme.

-Exactement.

-Aucune chance, tu te complique la vie.

Quand Ati revint avec 2 autres chevaux, avant même que Ludhiir ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il dit :

-Ludhiir, tu peut donner l'argent a Elwensa.

-Donc j'ai raison ?

-Non … mais t'est pas loin.

-Vas y, dit nous tout !

-Ok, je les ai sauvés elle et son père i an, ils se sont installés a Helgen et ont ouvert une auberge, j'y vais tous les 2-3 mois.

-Et elle te plaît ?

-Oui …

-Sauf que ?

-Sauf que je veut qu'elle ai un homme qui soit la pour elle tous les jours et qui puisse l'éloigner des problème, et un membre de la confrérie noire n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'éviter les problèmes. De plus, c'est pas les beau voyageurs qui manquent a Helgen.

-Et pour conclure ?

-Je préfère la savoir avec quelqu'un a ses coté pour la protéger et pas un assassin demi daedra qui a la plus grande armée de Tamriel a sa recherche.

-Ça se tient …

-Donc c'est une raison de plus de rejoindre la rébellion, quand je pourrais me poser sans risque, je pourrais commencer a envisager la possibilité de … Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Tu est mignon …

-Arrête de rire.

-Mais va lui dire, ça réglera le problème.

-Ça va la mettre en danger, donc non, Fin du débat, changeons de sujet. Je vous ai raconté la fois ou j'ai atteint un Thalmor à l'arc à 500 mètres de distance ?

-Sérieux ? Je pensais que tu préférais le corps a corps ?

-Je suis meilleur a l'arc qu'a l'épée.

-Raconte nous !

-Alors …

Après 45 minutes d'historique des plus beau meurtres d'Ati, des plus beau sauvetages d'Elwensa et un description détaillée de la différence de goût entre les races de la part de Ludhiir (il préfère les Altmer, la chair est plus tendre et plus facile a trouver), ils arrivèrent a la grotte, ou Teos semblait avoir retrouver toute sa force et sa vigueur, qui s'occupait du rangement de la grotte, pendant que Bob préparait la nourriture, qui dégageait une odeur plus qu'alléchante.

Quand Ati rentra, Teos l'accueillit avec un coup de bâton dans le menton.

-Alors toi, Averti Teos

-Je suppose que je l'ai mérité celui la, dit Ati

-A tu la moindre idée des effets de ce poison ?

-Oui, je l'ai inventé !

-Et tu as d'autres secrets comme ça ?

-Je laisse Elwensa et Ludhiir te faire le résumé.

-Mais d'abord, intervint Bob, on va offrir les cadeaux !

Elwensa fit un sourire gêné alors qu'Ati décrochait un bagage de son cheval, et le posa par terre.

-Attention … Ouverture !

Ati ouvra le bagage et en sorti une cape … Elwensa n'avait pas les mots pour la décrire, mais Bob lui en épargna la peine :

-Au niveau du cou, nous avons de la peau de smilodon des neiges, la cape est en peau d'ours, fraîchement chassé ce matin avec Ati, et Teos l'a enchantée pour résister au froid.

Elwensa était muette de surprise face a cette cape, faite sur mesure pour elle seule.

-Et encore, c'est pas fini, annonça Bob

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, dans les jours a venir, on va essayer de réveiller vos pouvoirs Daedriques, dit Ati

-PARDON ?!

-Vous avez l'age, vous avez les capacités, donc on va au moins essayer.

Bob remarqua les airs inquiets des 3 Ningheims.

-Oulah, vous inquiétez pas ! On verra ça demain, mais ce soir, on mange !

-D'accord, mais Ati tu peut nous expliquer les base, histoire de pouvoir se préparer ?Demanda Teos

-Non, détendez vous et mangez.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante a déguster un mélange entre ours, lapin et autres fruits due Bob avait trouver dans le coin.

Elwensa profita d'une pause pour contempler la scène qui se dressait devant elle : l'assassin qui la connaissait mieux que personne en train de dévorer une patte d'ours, le mage qui les avaient protéger tant de fois occupé a empiler méthodiquement les os de lapin a coté de lui, le barbare qui les avait pris sous son aile et jurer de les protéger qui se coupait une part de l'ours a la hache, et le nouveau qui crachait un os a l'extérieur.

Devant ce tableau, Elwensa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de tous les endroits possibles ou elle pouvait être en Tamriel, de toutes les personnes avec qui elle pouvait être, elle n'aurait pas mieux rêver que cette grotte et ce petit groupe de personne.

Non, pas ce groupe, sa famille.

Souriante, elle finit son lapin, puis entama une bataille de nourriture avec Ludhiir.


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Réveil

Chapitre 5: Le réveil

Il courait le plus vite possible pour lui échapper. A qui ? Il ne se posait pas la question.

« _Plus vite, plus vite !_ »

Il parcourait les couloirs sans fin de cet immense château, sur le sol gisait des restes de statues autrefois digne et splendide, il n'y avait aucune sources de lumière, pourtant il arrivait a y voir comme en plein jour.

« _Il se rapproche, dépêche toi !_ »

En effet, la masse sombre et massive se rapprochait, sans se presser.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourra pas m'échapper éternellement, lui dit l'ombre.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva face a un mur, il essaya de le briser, mais ses bras refusait de bouger, il ne pouvait que se retourner et affronter le monstre qu'il redoutait tant :

Lui même.

-Tu as peur, tu est faible, lui dit son double, mais je peut te soigner de cette faiblesse.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Tu ne pourras les protéger si tu reste cette petite créature que tu appelle toi … laisse moi le contrôle, laisse moi accomplir la tache que tu est incapable d'accomplir, MON FILS !

Teos se réveilla en sueur, haletant et paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait rêver et qu'il était toujours dans la grotte, mais il ne voyait pas les autres.

 _Teos …_

Teos prit sa tète entre ses mains. Encore elle, cette voix qu'il ne cessait d'entendre depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, il avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, elle revenait tout le temps, essayait de lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre a faire.

Teos se releva, encore un peu affaiblit par les événements des derniers jours, et pris la direction de la sortie de la grotte.

« _Un peu d'air frais ne me ferais pas de mal …_ »

A peine sorti, un courant d'air frais lui caressa le visage, il ferma les yeux afin de profiter de cette sensation de fraîcheur, histoire de calmer ses nerf.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Bob.

Teos, surpris, tourna sa tète vers Bob. Il était tellement préoccupé par ses voix qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Mieux, lui répondit Teos, Tu regardait quoi ?

Bob pointa du doigt une direction, et Teos aperçut Elwensa, Ludhiir et Ati en train de se battre dans le champs de neige.

-Il font quoi? Demanda Teos.

-Ils s'entraînent, tu devrais regarder, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Aquiescant, Teos s'assied aux coté de Bob et observa le combat.

Apparemment, le combat opposait Ati a Elwensa et Ludhiir, et effectivement, ça valait le coup d'œil : Elwensa et Ludhiir utilisait une de leurs techniques de prédilection qui consistait pour Elwensa a attaquer de tous les cotés afin de laisser a Ludhiir la possibilité de frapper les points sensibles, et pourtant Ati réussissait a les contrer sans efforts apparents.

Alors que ses pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il vit Ati saisir Elwensa par la manche pour l'envoyer sur Ludhiir, qui l'esquiva pour contre attaquer d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Avec une vitesse suhumaine, Ati esquiva l'attaque de peu mais reçu le coup de poing d'Elwensa en plein dans le visage, qui envoya Ati au tapis.

Mais Ati n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il fit une roulade arrière avant de …

 _Teos …_

« _Tait toi ..._ » ordonna Teos

 _Tu est faible …_

« _Tait toi !_ »

 _Laisse moi le contrôle …_

-TAIT TOI !

Il fallut une seconde à Teos pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait crier sa dernière pensée, qui lui fut confirmer par le visage inquiet de Bob a son égard.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Teos, me prend pas pour un con, je te connais depuis 8 ans, je sais quand tu a un problème et pour te mettre dans cet état, ça doit être un gros problème, lequel ?

Teos garda le silence.

-Teos …

\- … j'entends des voix.

-Elles te disent quoi ?

-Que … Que je suis indigne de mon héritage, que je suis incapable de les protéger et que ...

-Que ?

-Que je devrais le laisser prendre le contrôle.

-Tu lui a déjà laisser le contrôle ?

-Non, mais je sens qu'il essaie. A ton avis, il m'arrive quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est ta part daedrique qui se réveille.

Bob se leva et siffla pour interrompre le combat, puis fit signe a Teos de le suivre avant de se diriger vers les autres.

Arrivés a leur hauteur, alors qu'Elwensa soignait les légères blessures de ses compagnons, Ati pris la parole :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je pense que ma part daedrique veut prendre le dessus, lui dit Teos.

Ati pris un air pensif pendant que Teos lui expliquait sa situation, puis quand il eu fini, se leva et lui dit :

-Teos, tu va t'asseoir et tu va laisser les voix prendre le dessus.

-Quoi ? Mais … et si je perd le contrôle, demanda Teos

-Tu va perdre le contrôle, et comme tes origines daedriques ne sont pas forcement les plus bienveillantes, on va se préparer a te combattre, lui répondit Ati

-Tu dit ça avec un calme c'est effrayant, intervint Ludhiir

-Je sais être sérieux quand il le faut. Maintenant on va former un cercle et toi Teos, tu va t'asseoir au milieu et a mon signal, tu laissera les voix prendre le dessus.

-Attend, tu peut au moins m'expliquer ce qui va m'arriver ? Et toi, comment tu fait pour laisser ta part daedrique prendre le dessus, paniqua Teos

-Comment dire … je pense que c'est en lien avec nos parents daedrique, pour moi, Merida est la dame des énergies infinies, du coup j'ai une immense quantité de puissance en moi, mais je me débrouille pour la limiter, il me suffit de libérer cette puissance et le tour est joué, Meridia prend le dessus, expliqua Ati

-Ça a l'air simple quand tu le dit, dit Elwensa

-L'habitude.

-Donc pour moi, quelle est ta théorie, demanda Teos

-Puisque tu est le fils de 2 daedras a la personnalité très différente, il est possible que les voix soit celles de Jygalaag et Sheogorath …

-Et si je laisse ma part daedrique prendre le dessus, lequel prendra le contrôle ?

-Aucune idée …

-Donc je doit m'attendre a quoi ?

-Tu va te sentir … bizarre, je sais pas comment dire ça autrement, puis tu va sentir ton esprit t'échapper, et enfin tu va t'évanouir et te réveiller dans quelques heures, je ne sais pas dans quel état, expliqua Ati

-Je suis pas sur de vouloir mainte …

 _Faible …_

Teos laissa échapper un grognement en prenant sa tète entre ses mains.

-Teos ? S'inquiéta Elwensa

Teos tomba a genoux, il était engourdi, sa tète tournait et il sentait que son esprit s'échappait

 _Oui … laisse moi le contrôle …_

-TEOS ! Cria Ludhiir

-Préparez vous … je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps …

Teos vit Ati faire un signe tète, et ses amis sortirent leurs armes, prêts au combat.

« _Donc tu veut le contrôle ?_ »

 _Oui …_

« _Alors prend le_ »

 _OUI !_

Avec effroi, le groupe vit Teos s'étendre sur le sol, prit de convulsions, des veines apparaissant sur son front pendant que ses yeux prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Alors que les autres se préparait au combat, ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang : Teos était en train de se dédoubler.

Au fil de ses convulsion, le corps de Teos avait commencer a se diviser en deux, et au bout de deux longues minutes de convulsion, Teos était devenu deux personnes distinctes, en train de se relever.

La première chose que Bob remarqua face a ces deux doubles de Teos, c'était leurs yeux : l'un leur portait un regard froid, sans vie, alors que les yeux de l'autre semblaient animés d'une folie meurtrière.

-Teos ? Demanda Bob

D'un coup de main, le Teos sans vie fit voler Bob a travers le champ, avant de se ruer sur Elwensa, qui eu a peine le temps de lancer un sort d'armure avant de se retrouver projetée aux cotés de Bob. Ahuri par cette puissance, Bob aida Elwensa a se relever et vit le Teos sans vie s'approcher d'eux, toujours sans aucune émotions dans le regard.

Bob et Elwensa échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent et se préparèrent a combattre leur ami.

Le combat ne tarda pas, puisque lorsque Teos fut a sa portée, Bob se lança en avant pour donner un coup de hache vertical, que Teos esquiva sans problème, mais Elwensa l'accueillit d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qui donna a Teos l'élan pour lui donner un coup de bâton dans le ventre. Elwensa se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur, et alors que Teos s'apprêtait a lui abattre son bâton sur la tête, Bob l'intercepta avec sa hache et, d'un revers de la main, le projeta 5 mettre plus loin.

A peine debout, Bob vit Teos concentrer son énergie vers son bâton, préparant le sort le plus destructeur de sa vie.

Bob se mis devant Elwensa en bouclier humain, et Elwensa concentra un sort d'armure sur Bob pour le soutenir.

Elwensa maintena son sort pendant l'impact, mais quand l'onde de choc fut passée, elle fut tétanisée par l'état de Bob : ses bras et une partie de son visage souffrait de graves brûlure, seule elle pouvait lui empêcher de graves séquelles, mais pas si elle devait se battre contre Teos …

-ELWENSA ! Cria Ludhiir

Elwensa leva la tète et aperçut Ludhiir qui courrait vers elle, paniqué.

-BARRE TOI ! Lui lança Ludhiir

-Pourquoi ?

-Meridia arrive !

C'est a ce moment qu'Ati arriva devant le Teos sans vie avec une vitesse stupéfiante, l'attrapa et le projeta sur l'autre Teos.

Quand il regarda Elwensa, elle comprit ce que voulait dire Ludhiir :Ati avait laisser Meridia prendre le contrôle.

Elwensa et Ludhiir portèrent Bob loin du champ de bataille, et pendant qu'Elwensa soignait Bob, Ludhiir partait observer le combat et fut immédiatement ahuri par la puissance de cette bataille.

Ati se retrouvait seul face a deux adversaires a sa hauteur, et pourtant il paraît et attaquait sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Malgré l'avantage du nombre et la parfaite synchronisation de leurs attaques, les Teos peinait a toucher Ati, armé d'Aubéclat, qui faisait tourner sa lame autour de lui, parant sans peine la pluie de coup venant de ses adversaires.

Visiblement lassé de ce combat, les Teos reculèrent et préparèrent tout deux le même sort qui avait mis Bob hors de combat.

Ati en fis de même en changeant son épée en bâton de mage, préparant lui aussi un sort potentiellement aussi puissant que les deux mages face a lui.

-ELWENSA, A TERRE ! Hurla Ludhiir

Quand les sorts se touchèrent, l'onde de choc générée repoussa Ludhiir et coucha tous les arbres dans un rayon de cents mètre, et le son produit fut tel que Ludhiir et Elwensa mirent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir entendre normalement.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Elwensa

-Un combat entre deux demi-daedra, lui répondit Ludhiir

-Ils vont comment ?

Ludhiir retourna sur le champs de bataille, qui s'était transformé en cratère de quelques mètres de profondeur, au centre gisait Ati et Teos, un seul cette fois. Ils semblait tout deux épuisés et évanouis après ce combat.

-Ils vont bien, je crois, dit Ludhiir

-Bon, on les ramène dans la grotte, on ferra un plan plus tard, avec tout ce boucan, on a du alerter tous les Thalmor a un kilomètre a la ronde, averti Elwensa

Effectivement, Elwensa avait raison, a peine après avoir rassembler tous le monde dans la grotte, une centaine de thalmor avait débarquer dans la zone de combat, des mages pour la plupart, mais l'un d'entre eux sortait du lot : Un grand impérial musclé, chauve, avec des tatouages occultes sur son dos.

-Bolenux, remarqua Ludhiir

-Pardon ?

-Il y a Bolenux en bas.

-Merde, on fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas …

-Voyons voir,dit Elwensa, si on sort on risque de se faire capturer, de toute façon, il est hors de question de les laisser derrière et on en peut pas les transporter discrètement. La, a part espérer rester discret, j'ai aucun plan en tête …

-Regardez qui voila, fit une voix derrière eux.

Elwensa et Ludhiir se retournèrent pour faire face avec effroi au fils de la domination incarnée : Bolenux le démon. Elwensa et Ludhiir dégainèrent leurs armes, prêt au combat, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de Bolenux.

-Allons les enfants, rangez ça, vous allez vous blesser, leurs dit Bolenux

-Reculez, ordonna Elwensa

-Alors maintenant on donne des ordres aux adultes maintenant ? Je vais vous remettre a votre place !

Bolenux sortit des chaînes de ses manches et s'apprêta a les abattre sur les Ningheim, mais il s'interompa soudainement.

-Euh ?

Un rayon de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine, le projetant hors de la grotte. Quand Elwensa et Ludhiir se retournèrent, ils virent Ati tenant un arc blanc entre ses mains, invoquant un nouveau trait de lumière.

-Prenez Teos et barrez vous, on se charge d'eux, ordonna Ati

-Comment ça « on », et on fait quoi de Bob, demanda Elwensa

C'est a ce moment qu'Ati s'écarta pour laisser passer Bob, qui fonçait vers l'extérieur, une aura enflammée autour de lui. Quand il sorti de la grotte, il rentra dans Bolenux qui venait de se relever.

-Il a laissé Dagon prendre le contrôle, je vais m'occuper des Thalmors pendant qu'il se charge de Bolenux, leurs dit Ati

-Mais vous êtes blessés !

-On verra ça plus tard, prenez Teos et partez pour Helgen !

-Mais, commença Ludhiir

-Faites ce que je vous dit !

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Elwensa et Ludhiir rassemblèrent quelques affaires, puis portèrent Teos vers l'extérieur, où Bob menait un combat acharné face a Bolenux pendant qu'Ati descendait les Thalmors groupes par groupes, ses flèches explosant a l'impact.

-Vous revenez en vie, c'est un ordre, cria Elwensa

En réponse, Ati retira son chapeau et le posa sur la tète de Teos.

-Je reviendrais le chercher, promit Ati

Alors qu'ils longeaient la montagne, ils firent face a trois Thalmors qui les menaçaient de leurs épées, qui furent presque immédiatement frappés par trois rayons de lumières dans la tète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe avait réussi a s'éloigner assez pour éviter le combat, mais ils pouvait toujours entendre la bataille qui faisait rage derrière eux.

Alors qu'ils continuait leurs courses vers Helgen, ils aperçurent une troupe de cavaliers chevauchant vers eux.

-Vite, a couvert, dit Ludhiir

-Non, pas besoin, répondit Elwensa

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des troupes d'Helgen, on dirait qu'Ati avait pensé a tout, lança Elwensa avec un sourire


	6. Chapitre 6: Retraite

Chapitre 6: Retraite

Les cavaliers d'Helgen chevauchait vers Elwensa et Ludhiir, portant Teos sur leurs ils arrivèrent a leurs hauteur, l'un d'entre s'arrêta.

-Ou est le propriétaire de ce chapeau, demanda le cavaliers en pointant le chapeau d'Ati que portait Elwensa

-Il est par la, lui répondit Elwensa en pointant la zone de combat.

-Merci.

Le cavalier fit un signe et 2 de ses camarades s'approchèrent de Ludhiir et d'Elwensa.

-Mes camarades vont vous accompagner jusqu'à Helgen, on reviendra avec Ati.

-Attendez ! Cria Elwensa alors que le cavalier s'éloignait.

-Oui ?

Elwensa se retourna vers Ludhiir.

-Va avec eux, dit Elwensa, Bob et Ati auront besoin de soin.

-Alors je viens avec toi, répondit Ludhiir.

-Non, il faut que tu veille sur Teos, lui répondit Elwensa

Ludhiir soupira.

-Très bien, on t'attendra a l'auberge …

Alors que Ludhiir, aidé par un cavalier, montait Teos sur le cheval, Elwensa invoqua son cheval et chevaucha a toute allure vers les cavaliers.

-Vous aurez besoin de soigneurs, lança Elwensa.

-Hors de question de laisser des civils … commença le cavalier, avant de s'interompre en voyant le regard plein de colère que lui portait Elwensa.

Elwensa, sans attendre le suite de sa phrase, continua sa chevauchée vers l'endroit du combat, dont les bruits de luttes avait pris fin.

Quand elle arriva, le champ de neige qu'elle avait connu n'était plus : la neige était baignée du sang des dizaines de Thalmors gisant au sol, sans vie. A peine descendue de cheval, elle indiqua aux cavaliers la position d'Ati et parti chercher Bob parmi les nombreux corps, et elle fini par le retrouver au bout de quelques secondes : Ses vêtement et son armure n'était plus que des lambeaux, son corps portait d'innombrables cicatrices et son bras droit était plié dans un angle improbable, de plus, Elwensa remarqua une plaie béante sur son cou, qui saignait abondamment.

-Merde … DES SOIGNEURS ICI ! Ordonna Elwensa.

Alors que les soigneurs approchait, Elwensa constatait l'étendue des dégâts : plusieurs cotes brisées, le bras droit cassé, une large cicatrice au niveau de son nez, les poings dans un sale état et des traces de chaînes sur son cou en plus de la plaie.

Quand les soigneurs arrivèrent, Elwensa donna ses directives :

-Il faut se concentrer sur ses cotes et son bras, je m'occupe de la plaie sur son cou ! Ordonna Elwensa

Alors qu'ils tentaient de sauver Bob, Ludhiir arriva en courant et adressa la parole a Elwensa :

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Ludhiir

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui répondit Elwensa

-Hors de question de te laisser seule sur un champ de bataille.

Ludhiir balaya la zone du regard.

-Ou est Bolenux ? Demanda Ludhiir

-On l'a vu partir avec des soldats, lui répondit le commandant, j'ai envoyer des hommes le traquer.

-Pardon ?

-Il est blessé, il n'a aucune chance de survie face a une dizaine de soldats entraînés.

-Commandant … même blessé, il est capable de une meute d'ours a main nue, vous connaissez sa réputation, averti Ludhiir.

-Et alors ? N'importe quel homme peut être tué si …

-Commandant, interrompra Ludhiir

-Quoi ?

-Vos hommes sont mort, annonça Ludhiir

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

Ludhiir pointa du doigt la cime des arbres, et le commandant remarqua un cheval approcher d'eux. A la place du cavalier, une flèche était plantée dans la selle, frappée du seau de la Confrérie Noire.

-Par Thalos …

Ludhiir tourna la tète vers la cime des arbres qui bordaient le champ.

« _J'ai un mauvais_ _pressentiment_ »

Il remarqua dans la foret quelques mouvements tellement furtifs que seul son œil entraîné d'assassin pouvait les remarquer : une dizaines de silhouettes habillées en rouge sombre sautaient entre les arbres et se glissaient entre les troncs.

« C'est un piège ... »

-Commandant

-Quoi ?

-Il y a des membres de la Confrérie Noire dans la foret, a moins de cinquante mètres, rassemblez vos hommes et commencez a partir vers Helgen, avertit Ludhiir.

Ludhiir se retourna vers en direction de la grotte, il y vit un groupe de soldat porter Ati vers une charrette non loin d'eux, puis Ludhiir se dirigea vers Elwensa.

-Comment il va ? Demanda Ludhiir

-Il survivra, mais on doit continuer les soins, répondit Elwensa.

-La confrérie noire est a coté, elle peut nous attaquer a n'importe quel moment, Il faut le transporter dans la charrette et partir au plus vite, ordonna Ludhiir.

-Il n'est pas en état d'être déplacé …

-Dans moins de 5 minutes, personne ne pourras le déplacer puisque tout le monde sera mort.

-D'accord.

Ludhiir retira sa capuche et ferma les yeux afin de se reposer sur son audition, il laissa les sons ambiants l'entourer :le cliquetis des armures des cavaliers, le bruit de la charrette alors que les cavaliers posait les blessés dessus, les assassins préparant leurs flèches …

Ludhiir regarda le commandant, et lui fit un signe de la tète avant de crier :

-EN AVANT !

Alors que la troupe débutait sa course vers Helgen, Ludhiir reçu une pluie de flèche lui transperçant le corps et les jambes. Il s'écroula au sol, incapable de bouger et fut contraint d'observer, impuissant, les cavaliers tomber sous les flèches des assassins. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le cadavre d'un Thalmor a coté de lui, moins d'un mètre plus loin. Ludhiir se traîna jusqu'au cadavre, laissant une longue trace de sang derrière lui, et quand il arriva a sa hauteur, il plongea ses dents dans sa chair avant d'en arracher un lambeau de peau qu'il avala goulûment, avant de retourner a son festin, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai retrouvé toutes ses forces, il retira les flèches de son corps et sentit son pouvoir de régénération lié a sa capacité de cannibalisme œuvrer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se relever et courir vers ses compagnons, résistant a l'envie de manger les cadavres qui traînaient au sol.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la charrette, il vit Elwensa en train de se faire soignée.

-Je me suis pris une flèche en protégeant Bob, expliqua Elwensa.

-Et ton armure ?

-Je peut contrer une flèche, pas une pluie de flèches …

-Et ça va ?

-Ça pique, mais ça va. Tu pense qu'on est a l'abri ?

En réponse, Ludhiir entendit les assassins décocher une nouvelle vague de flèches. Les dizaines de points noirs apparurent dans le ciel, se dirigeant avec une vitesse alarmante vers eux, mais les cavaliers furent assez rapides pour les protéger de leurs boucliers, et quand les flèches finirent de tomber, Ati se releva et tira un immense trait de lumière dans la direction de la foret, entraînant une immense explosion a l'impact et rasant au passage toute forme de vie présente dans la foret.

Après cette attaque destructrice, Ati récupéra son chapeau, en disant a Elwensa :

-Je t'avais dit dit que je viendrais le récupérer.

Ati faillit s'écrouler mais Ludhiir le rattrapa et l'allongea a coté de Bob, tout deux épuisés après cette bataille. A peine allongé, la soigneuse pris soin d'ausculter Ati pour s'assurer de son état, puis se retourna vers Elwensa et Ludhiir.

-Il est en vie.

-Bonne nouvelle …

La soigneuse laissa sa place a Ludhiir, et alla s'asseoir face a eux.

-Il vous a sauver comment ? Demanda Elwensa

-Pardon ? Demanda la soigneuse.

-Ati, il nous a dis que la plupart des habitants de Helgen sont des personnes qu'il a sauver de la Confrer … commença Elwensa

-DE la mort, qu'il a sauver de la mort, l'interrompit Ludhiir en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Elwensa.

-Ah oui, pour moi c'est assez différent …

-C'est a dire ?

-Ça serait trop long a vous expliquer, ça vous ennuierait …

-On a plusieurs minutes devant nous et VRAIMENT envie de se changer les idées … dit Ludhiir.

-Si vous y tenez … j'ai grandit dans une famille plutôt riche et noble et i ans, je me suis fait mariée de force avec un haut gradé Thalmor pour attirer les faveurs du domaine sur ma famille. Un homme horrible, affreux, qui avait pour habitude de battre ses femmes … oui, ses femmes, j'étais son 4e mariage. Bon, officiellement, ses femmes sont mortent en couche, mais il n'a jamais eu d'héritier. Bref, après 4 ans de vie communes, pendant lesquelles j'ai perdu ma virginité, mes parents, l'estime de moi même, mon pays et tout espoir, j'ai finalement eue une fille, une magnifique petite fille… mais il voulait absolument un garçon, alors qu'il allait nous tuer, moi et ma fille, voila Ati qui débarque, qui le transperce et qui nous sauve la vie … Il s'est visiblement rendu compte de ma situation, puis m'a proposer de venir a Helgen, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre donc j'ai accepter. Meilleure décision de ma vie …

-J'imagine que de passer d'un palais a Helgen n'a pas du être facile … remarqua Ludhiir.

-Au contraire, je suis devenue prêtresse de Mara, et la vie est loin d'être difficile, avec tous ces mariages, ces voyageurs, aucun jours n'est comme le précédent. Mais Ati savait que ça allait bientôt changer, c'est pourquoi chacun des membres d'Helgen qu'il a sauvé ont leurs places dans l'armée, prêt pour la guerre.

-Mais avec tous ces Thalmors, vous n'avez pas peur d'être découvert ?

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, les Thalmors qu'on nous envoi sont des jeunots a peine capable de faire la différence entre un nordique et un impérial, donc on ne se fait pas de souci.

La troupe arriva a Helgen une dizaine de minutes plus tard, contournant la ville pour pouvoir entrer discrètement via le sous sol de l'auberge, construite a la bordure d'Helgen, cachant une porte dérobée menant au sous sol, camouflant un temple dédié aux neuf.

Bien que sous terre, le temple rayonnais de lumière, éclairé de toute part par différentes bougies et une boule de lumière magique flottant paisiblement au milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait un endroit visiblement réservé au repos et aux soin, ou se reposait un petit groupe de voyageurs.

-Qui sont ils ? Demanda Elwensa

-Des prêtres de Thalos, répondit le commandant

-Le culte de Thalos est pas interdit en Bordeciel ? Remarqua Ludhiir.

-Est ce qu'on a l'air d'en avoir quelque chose a foutre des lois du domaine ? Rétorqua la prêtresse.

-Pas faux.

-De plus, ils savent de faire discret …

-J'espère pour eux.

Alors qu'ils déposaient Ati et Bob sur les lits, Teos se réveilla en sursaut, pris d'un soudain regain d'énergie, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Teos ?! Ça va ? S'étonna Ludhiir.

Teos saisit Ludhiir par les épaules et le secoua avec énergies :

-OUI ! Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui ! Deux jours que je passe mes journées a dormir et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi éveillé ! C'était incroyable, j'ai sentit mon esprit s'échapper, et puis … Je suis arrivé dans les Shivering Isles, et j'ai vu mon père !

-Lequel ? Demanda Ludhiir pendant qu'Elwensa empêchait les autres d'écouter la conversation.

-Sheogorath, même si techniquement Sheogorath est Jyggalag, et Jyggalag est Sheogorath, donc on peut dire que j'ai rencontré mes père même si je n'en ai vu qu'un seul donc j'ai vu les deux en un, et puis …

-Teos Teos Teos ! l'interompit Ludhiir.

-Voui ?

-Tu peut simplifier ?

-Avec plaisir, donc pour faire court … Il y a du fromage ? J'ai une furieuse envie de fromage.

-Tu déteste le fromage.

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de fromage.

-Euh, et donc …

-Foui, qufoi ? Demanda Teos en s'engouffrant un énorme morceau de fromage dans la bouche.

-Rien, oublie. Bon appétit.

-Merfi, Du foup on est ou ?

-Quoi ?

-On est ou ?

-Helgen.

-Cool, je vais visiter.

Ignorant les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Teos se rua vers l'escalier qui menait visiblement vers l'extérieur.

Ludhiir glissa a Elwensa :

-Je vais l'accompagner pour éviter qu'il face des bêtises, vu son état …

-D'accord … Capitaine, préparez vous a défendre Helgen, ordonna Elwensa

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la Confrérie Noire travail avec le Domaine et les membre vous ont vu venir.

-Vous êtes sure de ce que vous dites ?

-Absolument.

-D'accord … Tout le monde dehors, on va virer les Thalmors et les infiltrés, dirigea le commandant.

-Les infiltrés ? Demanda Elwensa.

-Des membres du Thalmors chargés d'espionner discrètement les habitants de chaque villes.

-Et comment vous faitent pour les reconnaître ?

-On a les meilleurs. Vous venez ?

-Non, je vais rester un peu pour veiller sur eux, dit Elwensa.

-D'accord.

Quand elle fut seule dans la pièce en compagnie des blessés, Elwensa en profita pour vérifier l'état de chacun des blessés et les soigner, la plupart n'ayant besoin que de repos et d'un sort de guérison bien placé. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla s'asseoir a coté de Bob et remarqua que les marques de chaînes, malgré ses efforts, ne s'était pas effacés, de plus, ses vêtement n'était que des lambeaux et laissait voir de nombreuses marques sur son corps. Elwensa posa une couverture sur lui profita du silence pour manger une pomme et se détendre un peu .

 _Couteau_

D'un geste vif et précis, Elwensa saisit le couteau a a peine quelques centimètres de la gorge de Bob, puis se retourna et aperçut un homme habillé en noir et bordeaux, sortant une dague de sa tenue et menaçant Elwensa, qui dégaina son épée sans pour autant lâcher sa pomme.

-Tu n'est pas mon contrat, je te laisse une chance de fuir et de vivre, avertit l'assassin.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça, je te laisse une chance de fuir et de vivre, répondit Elwensa.

Elwensa et l'assassin restèrent ainsi figés quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux.

L'assassin lancèrent leurs projectiles en même temps, le couteau de l'assassin venant se planter dans la pomme d'Elwensa, puis se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs combat faisant retentir dans le temple les bruit des lames s'entrechoquant, Elwensa parant tant bien que mal les coups de plus en plus rapides de l'assassin malgré son entraînement et son pouvoir de clairvoyance.

Au bout de quelques échanges, l'assassin sauta en arrière et sorti une demi dizaine de couteaux de lancé, visant Bob et les autres malades.

Voyant la trajectoire des couteaux, Elwensa lança son épée pour en dévier deux et se plaça sur la trajectoire des trois derniers, protegant Bob malgré sa faible armure.

Quand les couteaux touchèrent Elwensa, elle resta quelques secondes immobile, puis regarda l'assassin, et avant de laisser Azura prendre le contrôle, lui lança une dernière parole :

-Personne ne touche a mon Bob …

Après avoir laisser Azura prendre le dessus, Elwensa se retrouva au milieu d'un champs de fleur luxuriant, un léger vent caressant son visage et un grand soleil l'illuminant. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était loin de Bordeciel, puisque la température ambiante était très agréable et la neige inexistante. Aussi, elle était incapable de se situer, l'environnement ne correspondant a aucune contrée présente en Tamriel. Elle aperçût aussi une femme splendide se diriger vers elle, un grand sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres portant une légère robe.

Inquiète, Elwensa tenta de saisir son épée, mais elle avait disparue, elle laissa alors la femme s'approcher avant de lui poser ses questions :

-Je suis où ?

-Dans Ombre de Lune, Mon royaume.

-Ombre de Lune ? Mais ... C'est le royaume d'Azura ...

-Tu a les yeux de ton père, répondit Azura.


	7. Chapitre 7: Mère et fille

-Azura ... Maman ...

Elwensa et Azura restèrent immobile quelques secondes, puis s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre avant de se prendre dans les bras, un instant qu'elles attendaient toutes deux depuis bien des années.

-Mais … Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Demanda Elwensa.

-A vrai dire tu n'est pas exactement ici, disons que ton esprit est ici, mais que ton corps est encore la bas, sur Nirn.

-Comment ça ? Mais c'est toi qui le contrôle non ?

-Oui et non, je ne contrôle pas ton corps, mais c'est un résidus de ma puissance et de ma volonté qui domine tes actions.

-Et je fais quoi la ?

Les yeux d'Azura passèrent au blanc quelques secondes, puis elle regarda sa fille en souriant.

-Tu vient d'achever l'assassin et tu commence a soigner les blessés.

-Mais je les avait déjà soigné !

-Ils se réveilleront demain avec une forme légendaire, tes capacités de soin sont impressionnantes …

-Merci …

Elwensa ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en gardant son sourire. Azura remarqua son air coupable et s'agenouilla devant elle en écartant une mèche du visage de sa fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?…

-Rien, c'est juste que … Ça fait un mort de plus … Par ma faute …

-Elwensa …

Elwensa leva son regard et plongea ses yeux dans ceux compatissants de sa mère.

-C'était lui ou vous.

-Je sais mais … Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, de me demander a quoi aurait pu ressembler leurs vie, a leurs famille , a …

Azura l'interompit en la prenant dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Elwensa finit par faire de meme, la serrant contre elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Elles resterent dans cette position quelques minutes avant qu'Azura ne se recule et la prenne par les épaules.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps.

-Pardon ?

-Dans quelques minutes, ton corps va s'évanouir et ton esprit quittera cet endroit alors écoute bien et essaie de retenir ce que je vais te dire.

-Mais …

-Dans les semaines a venir, vous aurez la possibilité de changer le cours de la guerre en échange du sacrifice de deux d'entre vous.

-Deux … Lesquels ? Qui ?

-Je ne saurais te dire leurs noms, mais les Ténèbres et la Lumière disparaîtront ce jour la, de plus …

La vision d'Elwensa se flouta, elle sentit son esprit quitter peu a peu le royaume de sa mère alors qu'elle tentait de suivre ses paroles …

-M-Maman ?

Azura lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter une dernière parole :

-Je t'aime ma fille …

-Elle va bien ?

Ludhiir souleva le corps inerte d'Elwensa et pris son pouls

-Elle est vivante.

-Ouf … Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Teos balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua le corps de l'assassin qui gisait au sol, couvert de blessures et la gorge grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés et le visage tordu par la douleur.

-Est ce qu'elle a ...

-Elwensa a tuée un membre de la confrérie noire …

-On dirait que son entraînement a porté ses fruits.

-Je ne pense pas que son entraînement ai quelque chose a voir la dedans …

-Comment ça ?

-Essaie de ressentir sa mana …

Teos obéit et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ressenti presque immédiatement la colossale puissance qui se dégageait d'Elwensa mais qui diminuait petit a petit …

Teos laissa échapper un léger sourire.

-Elle a laisser sa part Daedrique prendre le dessus …

Ludhiir garda le silence quelques secondes et camoufla un léger sourire de fierté avant de soulever Elwensa et de la déposer sur un des lits du temple.

-Il va falloir se débarrasser du corps, remarqua Teos.

-Va en parler avec le chef de la garde, je reste ici pour m'assurer de l'état des autre.

-D'accord.

Teos sortit par l'escalier et Ludhiir alla déposer Elwensa aux coté des blessés, puis il partit les examiner et fut surpris de leurs état:Ils dormaient, tous simplement, pas un sommeil récupérateur communs a tous les blessés, mais un simple sommeil pur et classique.

Ludhiir entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit Teos accompagné d'une jeune impériale aux cheveux noirs de jais habillée en tavernière qui enfila une robe de mage avant d'incanter un sort qui transforma rapidement le cadavre en tas de cendre qu'elle commença a balayer négligemment.

-Ludhiir, je te présente Abigail, elle s'occupe de la taverne et s'occupe de se débarrasser des corps, présenta Teos.

-Ce qui est pratique a être tavernière, c'est que les soldats baissent leurs garde facilement, il suffit donc de les emmener ici pour une raison quelconque alors qu'ils sont bien arrosés et hop ! Un dague entre les cotes et le problème est réglé, leur raconta Abigail.

-Pas bête, et les cendres ?

-On s'en sert pour la culture, c'est très fertile.

Ludhiir laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Ati est là si vous voulez savoir, dit Ludhiir en désignant Ati qui dormait encore.

Abigail sourit, surprise, puis se rua aux coté d'Ati.

-Il est blessé ?

-Non, juste fatigué.

-Encore …

Abigail s'assit a ses coté puis lui prit tendrement la main et dégagea une mèche de son visage.

-Vous êtes sa petite amie ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ludhiir et Teos ressentirent un élan de compassion pour Ati.

-On va vous laisser.

-Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée.

-C'est vous qui voyez, allez la haut et dites qu' Abi vous offre une tournée.

-D'accord, merci encore.

Ludhiir et Teos grimpèrent a l'étage, laissant les Abigail seule avec Ati, continuant de lui caresser la main, puis elle rapprocha doucement son visage du sien.

-C'est bon, tu peut arrêter de faire semblant de dormir.

Ati ouvrit un œil et laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de se redresser en gémissant.

-Reste allongé, ordonna Abigail en posant sa main sur son torse et en l'allongeant doucement mais fermement.

-Abi …

-Tu est blessé, tu doit te reposer.

-Mais non, je vais bien …

-Alors pourquoi tu est allongé ici et pas en train de boire un verre la haut ?

-Parce qu'une certaine impériale m'empêche d'aller lui offrir un verre.

-Cet établissement m'appartient, pas besoin de me payer le verre.

-Je paierais le double.

-Tout est gratuit pour toi ici.

-Je paierais quand même.

-Je refuserais la paie.

-Je donnerais un pourboire.

Ati et Abigail échangèrent un regard de défi, puis Ati laissa échapper un rire avant qu'ils ne se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit Abigail.

-Toi aussi.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'est pas passé par l'auberge la dernière fois ?

-J'avais du travail.

-Tu en a tué combien ?

-Environ 50.

-Tu t'améliore …

-Mouais … Du nouveau chez l'ennemi ?

-Ati.

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de rentrer, alors avant de passer aux plans militaires, tu va monter la haut, tu vas descendre quelques verres d'Hydromel et on va fêter ton retour comme il se doit.

-Tu sais comment me parler !

Ati se redressa et s'appuya légerment sur Abigail pour se redresser avant de se lever totalement et de s'étirer de tout son long en lâchant un grognement de plaisir en sentant ses os se remettre en place.

-On y va ?

-Allez.

Ati et Abigail se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant a la sortie quand un détail attira l'attention d'Ati.

-Part devant je te rejoint.

-Tu est sur ?

-Oui oui, vas y.

Abigail obéit et rejoint son établissement alors qu'Ati ramassait un papier au sol, frappé du sceau de la Confrérie Noire, un contrat pour être plus précis :

« Un traître se dissimule dans nos rang, si vous avez reçu cette lettre, c'est que la mère de la nuit vous a choisi pour votre fidélité sans faille envers la famille afin que vous rejoignez ceux qui sauveront notre organisation des mains des impurs.

Votre cible est le dénommé Ati Loik, mettez fin a ses jours et vous serez justement récompensé. »

Apres avoir lu le contrat, Ati sourit et jeta le contrat dans les flammes avant de se diriger vers la sortie du temple.

 _Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer ..._


	8. Chapitre Alternatif: Ati face a Bolenux

-Attention!-

-Le texte qui suit se passe dans un Univers Alternatif a TESC, c'est juste un délire parce que je manquait d'inspiration, et Bolenux (IRL) m'a donné la base de ce texte, Un grand merci a lui au passage-

-Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le récit du dernier combat d'une guerre centenaire ...-

Il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Cela faisait depuis déjà plusieurs heures que les deux daedras se battaient sous cette pluie torrentielle, résultat d'une longue période de sécheresse sur les plaines autrefois pleine de verdures de Cyrodiil.

C'est ici que leurs combat avait débuté.

Et c'est ici qu'il prendra fin.

Malgré sa supériorité physique et magique, Bolenux marqua enfin un signe de faiblesse en posant un genou au sol, tentant de soigner l'entaille qu'Ati venait de lui infliger. Ce dernier reprit enfin espoir dans ce combat malgré les marques de chaînes qui lui marquaient le corps et ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler un sourire rempli de rage, de joie et d'arrogance.

Voyant cette reprise de courage, Bolenux, incapable de pouvoir laisser son ennemi savourer cette humiliation venant d'un être plus faible que lui, laissa sa rage qu'il avait toujours contrôlé prit le pas sur sa conscience.

Pour la première fois dans son existence, Bolenux brisa ses chaînes émotionnelles.

-Est-ce que tu crois m'impressionner ?

Avec un mélange d'admiration et d'angoisse, Ati vit apparaître sur le corps de Bolenux des marques dans un langage Daedrique. Une énergie qu'il avait rarement vu sur les autres deadras se dégagea du démon et ce dernier commença à lui dire d'une voix pris d'un ton de rage qui lui donnait froid dans le dos :

-EST-CE QUE TU CROIS M'IMPRESSIONNER ?!

Son corps commença à doubler, tripler, quadrupler de volume, sa peau se couvrit d'écailles noirs, son visage s'élargit comme la gueule d'un dragon, et des ailes d'une taille inimaginable sortis de son dos se déployant pour recouvrir le champ de vision d'Ati.

Le Titan tourna sa tête face à Ati, l'obligeant à reculer de quelque pas et lui cria d'une voix pleine de colère et de haine:

-Appelle moi Dieu de la corruption, le combat peut commencer ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte ! Trop sûr de toi ! Craint moi car tant que je suis là, ce lieu fait place a l'enfer !

Bolenux rapprocha sa gueule d'Ati, l'obligeant a reculer, tremblant face au titan Daedra qui se dressait devant lui. Il trébucha et tomba a terre, les narines de Bolenux à quelque centimètre de son visage, sa voix déformée par l'énergie montant toujours en volume.

-J'ai dompté Molag Bal ! Si nos parent sont des Princes, Je deviendrai le Roi ! Quant a vous je vous écraserai, vous déchiquetterai … Tu pense pouvoir m'inspirer de la pitié ?! Trop tard ! Ton avenir s'est tracé a l'instant où tu m'as obligé a me transformer !

Bolenux leva sa main titanesque, s'apprêtant a l'abattre sur le jeune daedras qui restait pétrifié au sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Adieu Aldreann !

Ce nom sortit Ati de sa paralysie, le permettant de se téléporter de justesse alors que la main du titan s'écrasait au sol, créant un cratère la ou se trouvait Ati 1 seconde plus tôt. Ce dernier, désormais a plusieurs mètres de lui, lui tournait le dos et admirait les vestiges de la cité impériale, désormais en ruine, ravagée par la guerre et les batailles.

-Tu te souvient de la fois ou on a réussi a grimper au sommet de la tour d'or blanc ?

-Ne change pas de sujet !

Ati se retourna.

-Vas y, Fini ce que tu a commencé … Tom.

Bolenux ouvrit sa gueule et en fit jaillir un pieu couvert de piques attaché a une longue chaîne qui vint fondre sur Ati, qui ferma ses yeux, laissant la nostalgie et les souvenirs de son ami l'envahir une dernière fois …

A l'impact, le pieu créa une explosion titanesque, soulevant des nuages de poussière alors que la pluie cessait brusquement, ne laissant qu'un terrain boueux et stérile derrière elle. Quand la poussière retomba, Bolenux aperçut Ati, toujours debout, de grandes ailes couverte de plume bloquant le pieu qui se brisa finalement quand il les déploya.

Bolenux fut alors témoin d'un événement qui lui glaça le sang malgré son nouveau corps : Ati retira paisiblement son chapeau, puis l'envoya a travers les plaines, abandonnant son bien le plus cher sur ces terres qui n'existerait bientôt plus …

-Tu te dit dieu de la corruption ? Demanda Ati en commençant a briller d'une lumière divine, Mais a quoi peut tu servir si il n'y a plus rien a corrompre ?

-Les Daedras sont faibles face a moi ! J'en ai vaincu un, je peut recommencer !

-Tsss … Cette puissance que tu possède … elle ne t'appartient pas. C'est une puissance que tu a arraché, que tu a briser, c'est une puissance incomplète …

-Et alors ?! Tu pense pouvoir l'égaler ?

-Non.

Ati se retourna vers lui, laissant entrevoir ses yeux jaunes brillants et des tatouages blancs se graver sur son visage.

-Je pense pouvoir la surpasser.

Ati brisa ses propres chaînes émotionnelles, laissant la puissance des princes daedras le submerger.

-Tu as arraché la puissance de la haine, on m'a offert le pouvoir du savoir, de la clairvoyance, et de la vengeance !

Ati déploya totalement ses ailes, invoquant une armure de lumière le recouvrant totalement et Aubéclat sous la forme d'une claymore qu'il tenait a une main. Sans somation, il se rua sur Bolenux et le renversa avant de s'envoler vers les cieux et de pointer son épée vers lui et de le provoquer.

-ALORS ? C'est tout ce dont Bolenux le démon est capable ?

Ati était aux anges, enfin il était assez puissant pour le combattre, assez puissant pour lui faire payer les innombrables morts dont il était responsable, et surtout il savait que Bolenux ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect.

En réponse, Le Démon s'envola vers lui en hurlant de rage, incapable de se contrôler face a cet insecte qui osait le sous estimer.

Ati plongea sur lui et tenta de lui assener un coup d'épée, mais Bolenux attrapa la lame entre ses dents et le bloqua dans son élan. Ati profita de cette interruption pour les entraîner tous les deux au sol, les faisant s'écraser sur terre en soulevant des litres de boue du sol, reprenant leurs combat de plus belle, dévastant les environs tels des éléments déchaînés qui de ne laissaient que mort et désolation sur leurs passage.

Les minutes ressemblaient a des heures, les heures semblaient durer des années, et pourtant, de jour comme de nuit, leurs combat ne semblait pas faiblir, au contraire, la verdure laissait place au sable, l'eau se transformait en sang, les arbres se transformaient en roche, rien de survivait sur le passage de ses deux titans, vestiges d'êtres aujourd'hui disparu, enlevés a leurs terre par la guerre.

Une idée avait entraînée le conflit avait entraînée la guerre, la guerre avait apportée la mort, et la mort les avaient menés a ce combat.

Ati avait perdu son épée et se battait désormais a main nue face a ce monstre qui semblait grossir a chaque coups qu'il recevait, mais il n'osait pas perdre espoir, il n'osait pas envisager l'abandon.

C'est a cause de ce sentiment que ses amis était morts, ce sentiment d'abandon, cette peur de ne pas être a la hauteur qui l'avait tirailler dans ses pires moments, qui l'avait paralysé, qui l'avait limité, mais aujourd'hui, il s'en séparait enfin, car il avait accepter la vérité qui le poursuivait depuis toutes ses années et qui l'avait éffrayé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il allait mourir.

C'est pourquoi il ne retenait pas ses coups, c'est pourquoi il se battait avec tant de rage, c'est pourquoi il s'accrochait si fort a son dernier objectif : Entraîner Bolenux avec lui dans la mort.

Ce dernier ne pouvait comprendre ce combat. Comment ? Comment un être aussi faible et limité que lui pouvait arriver a l'égaler, lui qui représentait la force et l'intelligence sous sa forme la plus destructrice, la plus bestiale, comment un simple mortel pouvait lui tenir tète ?

Il avait passé sa vie a s'entraîner, a devenir plus fort, plus intelligent, plus rapide, il avait vaincu les plus forts guerriers orcs, annihiler les plus puissants mages elfes, traqué et tuer les chasseurs les plus discrets et mortels de Tamriel. Et pourtant …

Pourtant c'est un humain qui allait le tuer et il le savait.

Dans un dernier hurlement, les 2 combattants firent jaillir leurs puissance dans un seul et même rayon, le choc entre les deux entraînant une onde de choc qui rasa toute forme de vie de Bordeciel a Lenclume et créa un immense cratère dans lequel Ati et Bolenux tombèrent, sans pouvoir stopper leurs chute inexorable vers les enfers qui leurs tendait les bras.

Ils finirent néanmoins par atterrir dans les profondeurs de cette cuve et parvinrent a se relever malgré leurs blessures et leur fatigue, leurs transformation ayant disparue, ne laissant que 2 être de chairs et de sang derrière eux.

Ati le regarda en tentant un sort pour refermer la plaie béante qui saignait abondamment la ou était autrefois son bras et gardait tant bien que mal les yeux ouverts malgré le sang qui ne cessait d'affluer sur son visage. Néanmoins il ne pouvait que sourire face a l'homme qui se dressait devant lui.

Bolenux avait peine a maintenir son regard sur son adversaire, son œil valide pouvant a peine de concentrer quelques secondes sur un même objet avant que sa vision ne se trouble. De plus, en tâtant ses blessures, il s'était aperçut que son ventre avait disparu en laissant place a un trou assez grand pour y passer le poing en entier. Il s'essaya a un sort de feu pour cotiser sa plaie, mais il se rendit vite a l'évidence.

Ils était tout les deux a courts de magie.

-Alors Bole … On fatigue ?

-Tait toi et …

Bolenux se plia en deux et vomi une gerbe de sang qui aspergea ses pieds nus et créa une flaque rougeâtre. Il releva difficilement la tête et jeta un dernier regard de défi a son ancien partenaire.

-Tait toi et approche.

Ati cracha du sang sur le sol et se contenta de s'asseoir au sol et de tenter de stopper le sang qui ne cessait d'affluer de son épaule.

-APPROCHE !

-Non.

Bolenux resta bouche bée face au manque de respect avec lequel Ati lui faisait face. Il hurla de rage une dernière fois avant de commencer sa course effrénée vers Ati, s'apprêtant a lui assener le coups de grâce, celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, celui qui allait enfin mettre fin aux jours de ce gamin insupportable qui se croyait au dessus de tout, au dessus des règles, au dessus des hommes, au dessus de lui.

Arrivé a sa hauteur, Ati releva la tète et jeta un regard triste a son ami avant de fermer les yeux et de lui sourire alors que Bolenux passait sa main a travers sa cage thoracique, lui arrachant le cœur et mettant fin aux jours de l'homme qui avait ravivés le feu de la rébellion une dernière fois.

Alors que son bras était coincé dans le torse de son ancien allié, Bolenux tomba au sol et fit face au visage inerte et souriant d'Ati.

-Tsss … Même dans la mort, tu continue a me narguer …

La vue de Bolenux se troubla une dernière fois alors qu'il fermait enfin les yeux, laissant une ultime pensée traverser son esprit alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

 _Tu as gagné …_

Les années et les siècles passèrent, la vie reprenant son cours sur ces terres redevenues fertiles avec le temps, des races humaines, elfiques et animales apparaissant une nouvelle fois a travers le continent de Tamriel, chacune apportant leurs pierre a l'édifice de cette nouvelle ère.

Mais cet édifice ne sera jamais complet, trop d'histoire ayant disparu dans les limbes du passé, perdu dans une guerre présumée sans fin, et qui pourtant avait bel et bien vu son terme lors du combat qui opposa deux être divins, dont les noms resteront marqués dans l'histoire a jamais d'après leurs nouveau statut.

Bolenux, Prince Daedra de la corruption et du jugement.

Ati'Loik, Prince Daedra de la vengeance, de la protection et de la justice.


	9. Chapitre 8: Déclaration de guerre

Chapitre 8 : Déclaration de guerre.

Dans la semaine qui suivit leurs arrivées à Helgen, les aventuriers purent se reposer et faire le point sur leurs blessures et de mettre d'accord la suite des opérations.

Ludhiir, Teos et Ati avaient directement pris en mains les opérations pour dégager les Thalmors d'Helgen et pour assurer les défenses de la ville. Ludhiir et Teos furent d'ailleurs assez surpris d'apprendre qu'Ati avait sauvé en particulier les meilleurs éléments de Tamriel et à quel point la communauté s'était rapidement mise sur le pied de guerre. En moins d'une semaine, la paisible ville marchande s'était transformée en véritable place forte digne des héros de Bordeciel.

Elwensa mis environ 2 jours a se réveiller, mais elle ne garda aucun souvenirs de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère, seulement un visage souriant et une prophétie dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler les mots.

Mais l'état de Bob était plus grave qu'ils ne l'imaginaient : bien que ses blessures ai totalement guéries, celles causée par les chaînes de Bolenux continuaient de le faire souffrir, comme marquées au fer rouge sur sa peau, l'empêchant souvent de dormir sans les soins d'Elwensa, seule à pouvoir apaiser assez la douleur pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Malgré cela, il ne s'en plaignait jamais et gardait la tète haute peu importe l'intensité de la douleur.

L'équipement du groupe ayant en grande partie souffert, voire disparu durant la bataille, ils demandèrent de l'aide au forgeron Aldreann Martell, pour une commande … spéciale.

-NON !

-Aldreann … supplia Ati

-Non, il est hors de question de vous laisser profiter de mon stock ! Et viens pas me dire que je te le dois après toutes les réductions que je t'ai fait !

-C'est la dernière fois, allez …

-C'est la 5e dernière fois !

-Et on veut pas profiter de ton stock, seulement accéder à l'arrière boutique.

-Oh, SEULEMENT à l'arrière boutique ?

-Me fais pas croire que tu voit pas de quoi je parle, tu m'as montré ce qu'i l'intérieur !

-Oh, tu veut parler du jour ou tu m'as bourré la gueule pour les infos ?

-Oh, tu veut parler du jour ou tu t'est bourré la gueule parce qu'Abi t'avais mis un lapin ?

-… C'est un coup bas ça.

-C'est la vérité.

-… Bon, désolé d'avoir haussé le ton, mais tu sais comme moi que tout le monde ne peut pas accéder a mon arrière boutique.

-Seulement les personnes que tu juge digne hein ?

-Exactement, et ils sont bien mignons tes petits copains, mais je les ai pas vu a l'œuvre.

-Trois noms.

-Pardon ?

-Je te donne trois nom, et après on verra si tu les jugent pas digne.

-J'écoute …

-Eradaan, DeuilleGivre et Ysolda.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dehors la fille d'Eradaan, le fils adoptif de DeuilleGivre et le fils d'Ysolda.

-T'est pas sérieux …

Ati haussa un sourcil.

-T'est sérieux … Bon, vous dehors ! Vous pouvez arrêter d'écouter aux portes et entrer, gueula Aldreann aux 4 compagnons qui écoutaient à la porte.

La porte de la forge s'ouvrit doucement pour révéler les Elwensa, Ludhiir, Teos et Bob, la tète penchée a travers l'ouverture qui lançaient un regard légèrement désolé.

-Il dit la vérité ? Demanda Aldreann.

-Oui, dit Elwensa

-…, se tut Luhdiir.

-Effectivement, répondit Bob.

-C'est quoi l'arrière boutique ? Demanda Teos.

Aldreann hésita quelques secondes, puis fit un signe de tète à Ati et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la forge alors que ce dernier retirait sa cape et la tendait a Ludhiir.

-Quoi ?

-Étudie la, dit Ati.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir ce dont Aldreann est vraiment capable.

Ludhiir pris la cape et l'étudia de près sous les regard intéressés de Teos et Elwensa alors que Bob dévorait des yeux les nombreuses armes finement sculptées qui ornaient les murs de la forge.

-Alors ?

-Cape noire aux bordures rouges, col monté jusqu'au menton, extérieur en cuir léger mais résistant, intérieur en coton doux et chaud, idéal pour les voyages, Commença Luhdiir mais …

-Mais ?

-Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue …

-Laquelle ?

-Il y a l'air d'y avoir autre chose entre le cuir et le coton, quelque chose d'à la fois très souple et extraordinairement résistant, mais je n'arrive pas a mettre le doigt dessus …

Ati sourit et autorisa Ludhiir à déchirer l'intérieur pour en révéler la doublure, ce dernier obéit et créa une large entaille avec sa dague pour en révéler un matériau d'un blanc immaculé, tranchant avec l'aspect sombre et discret du vêtement, rugueux au toucher, d'une solidité telle que même ses dagues en ébonites ne pouvaient passer au travers et d'une flexibilité a toute épreuve, mais aussi dotés d'une résistance naturelle a la chaleur et au froid et dégageant une aura étrange.

Ludhiir arriva rapidement à deviner l'origine de cette matière et sourit à Ati.

-Alors ?

-Écaille de Dragon.

-Bingo, Dragon élémentaire pour être plus précis, le dos, c'est la partie la plus résistante, apportant une résistance contre les éléments.

-Comment tu as pu en trouver ?

-C'est l'avantage de faire partie de la Confrérie Noire et d'avoir des contacts avec la guilde des voleurs, on peut obtenir du matériel d'une qualité …

Ludhiir sourit et rendit sa cape a Ati.

-Donc, Aldreann a de l'écaille de Dragon dans son arrière boutique et est capable de forger des armures avec …

-Et oui, tu voit pourquoi je l'ai sauvé.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Par contre, il va falloir que vous vous décidiez rapidement sur quelle pièce d'équipement vous voulez renforcer.

-Mon gilet, dit Elwensa.

-Un nouveau manteau, annonça Bob.

-Mes gants, ajouta Teos.

-Une chemise, peut être, hésita Ludhiir.

-Calmez vous, les sécha Aldreann en entrant dans la salle et en posant un sac sur le sol, révélant un stock impressionnant d'écailles de dragons de toutes les couleurs, Elwensa, a ce que j'ai compris, tu est axée sur le combat au corps a corps avec épée a une main et magie de protection c'est ça ?

-Et sur le soin.

-Tu as donc besoin de magie et de légèreté, remarqua Aldreann en fouillant dans son sac, tient.

Aldreann lança a Elwensa une écaille dont le poids était négligeable face a la taille de l'objet, gros comme un bouclier et dégageant une ressource de magie impressionnante

-Dragon Fantassin, c'est ceux en première ligne, ceux qui sont la pour protéger la vague suivante et pour s'assurer de leurs survie et de la victoire. Si tu y ajoute un sort d'armure, aucunes armes ne pourront pas te toucher.

Elwensa sourit en jonglant avec les écailles.

-Maintenant … Téo, c'est ça ?

-Teos.

-Tu est un mage, de l'écaille de dragon élémentaire fera l'affaire … Pour intensifier tes pouvoirs, la langue, c'est ce que les dragons utilisent pour utiliser leurs magie.

-… Je vais vous faire confiance, dit Teos avec un légers sentiment de dégoût a l'idée d'avoir une langue de Dragon sur ses mains.

-Ludhiir, je ne pose même pas la question …

Il sortit de son sac un drap noir voluptueux et le tendit a Ludhiir.

-Dragon de l'ombre, si vous le voyez …

-C'est que vous êtes déjà mort.

-Pour finir … ...

Bob se retourna, surpris d'entendre son nom.

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom de famille ?

-J'ai connu Ysolda Lennon quand je travaillais en tant qu'assistant pour Eorlund Grisetoison. C'est votre mère, donc vous devez avoir son nom de famille, comment va t-elle ?

-Bien, elle a son échope a Fehanna, son commerce fait des merveilles …

-Content pour elle, Vous maîtrisez le feu donc ?

-C'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme le PyroBarbare, répondit Bob en souriant.

-Parfait … Pour les autres je vais renforcer leurs équipement mais pour vous … je vais vous créer une veste qui fera saliver les dieux eux même …

-Je vous fait confiance Martell, ça prendra combien de temps ?

-2 à 3 jours.

-Très bien.

Un jeune nordique vêtu d'une armure verte et blanche entra en trombe dans la pièce, forçant Aldreann a cacher rapidement les écailles.

-Ati !

-Krayn ?

-On a un problème dehors !

-Lequel ?

-Viens voir !

Ati et les autres sortirent de la forge et suivirent le dénommé Krayn jusqu'aux remparts et grimpèrent sur les murs pour rester bouche bée face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

-Bordel …

-De …

-Merde …

L'armée du Domaine Aldmeri, dirigé par le commandant Orc Ayem'Doth, le fils de Malacath, le prince daedra de la guerre et du combat, s'étendait face a eux, un millier d'homme les menaçant de leurs armes, prêts a prendre d'assaut la ville.

-Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps …

-Ati ?

Ati se retourna et fit quelques pas vers le centre de la ville, un air pensif et préoccupé sur le village.

-Ati ?!

-Krayn, va prévenir Fred et Seb, dit leurs de mettre leurs hommes sous le commandement de Bob, dis a Abi et aux autres espions de donner les infos a Luhdiir, que les mages soit sous les ordres de Teos et dit a Mahyar de prévoir un plan de défense avec Elwensa.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec l'orc.

Ati se retourna pour sortir de la ville mais fit face au regard déterminé d'Elwensa.

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi qui vais y aller, s'imposa Elwensa.

-Que … PARDON ? S'étonna Bob.

-Elwensa, c'est trop risqué, tu va te faire descendre, dit Teos.

-Ati, tu est le héros de ce village. Si tu meurt, tous ce village s'effondre.

-Je suis pas un héros, alors c'est a moi de me risquer à aller dehors !

-Non, c'est a toi de t'assurer de la victoire de la bataille, et tu me connais assez pour savoir que je peut me protéger des flèches assez longtemps pour le retour.

Ati resta hésitant quelques secondes, puis dit a Elwensa :

-Il me faudra 2 secondes pour parcourir la distance entre la sortie et toi. Garde ça à l'esprit.

-Tu sais qu'il y a au moins 200 mètres, remarqua Luhdiir.

-Je suis rapide.

-J'espère ... Bon, j'y vais.

Elwensa se dirigea vers la sortie mais remarqua les regards inquiets que lui portaient Teos et Luhdiir, elle se dirigea alors vers eux en souriant et les prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller …

-Tu dit ça pour nous ou pour toi ? Demanda Teos en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Les deux je pense …

Les trois amis gardèrent leurs étreintes quelques secondes avant qu'Elwensa ne la brise et passe les portes de la ville.

-Ati, l'avertit Teos.

-Mmmh ?

-Si elle meurt …

-Je sais.

Ce trajet fut le plus long de sa vie.

Malgré son air déterminé et sure d'elle, Elwensa était terrifiée a l'idée d'être seule face a un autre demi daedra, et c'est pourtant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a faire malgré les regards pesants et rabaissant des Thalmors, certains soldats pouffant de rire, tranchant avec le silence pesant de la plaine.

Au bout d'1 minute, elle arriva finalement devant Ayem'Doth, le général Orc la dépassant de plusieurs tètes.

-Ils envoient les enfants pour parlementer maintenant ?

-Euh … Je …

Elwensa secoua la tète.

 _''Je ne doit pas me laisser faire !''_

-Vous n'avez pas tardé …

-Rentrez chez vous. Je ne parlerais qu'avec le chef du village.

-Mais.

Ayem'Doth baissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard reflétant toute l'insignifiance que représentait Elwensa a ses yeux.

Humiliée, elle se retourna pour rentrer a Helgen et vit Ati devant elle,

la regardant en souriant légèrement, puis son sourire disparu et il porta son attention sur l'orc.

-Doth …

-Lui même, et vous êtes ?

-Le protecteur d'Helgen.

-Le protecteur d'Helgen … Quel titre pour une ville qui aura bientôt disparue de la carte …

-Nous avons des ressources, des hommes et l'envie de nous battre. Et vous ?

-J'ai une armée.

-On a un Bob, intervint Elwensa.

Surpris, Ati et Ayem'Doth se tournèrent vers elle pour observer une étincelle de défi dans ses yeux.

-Un quoi ?

-Nous avons le plus grand guerrier que Bordeciel ai jamais connu, un mage qui ferrait passer votre archimage pour un simple illusionniste et l'un des assassin les plus meurtriers de Tamriel. Nous avons des hommes et des femmes prêts a mourir pour leurs idéaux, leurs familles et leurs pays. Nous avons assez de vivres et d'armes pour tenir des jours, voire des semaines.

-J'ai la force d'un prince daedra avec moi.

-On en a 5, vous pensez toujours pouvoir nous battre ? Bedt oht neht cess heffed iya ! termina Elwensa avant de se retourner et de prendre la route vers Helgen.

Ayem'Doth resta bouche bée face a cette audace alors qu'Ati levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Maintenant que c'est dit, vous allez faire passer un message a votre système de renseignement.

-Que ? Vous n'êtes pas en position pour négocier !

-Je ne négocie pas. Je vous donne un coup d'avance.

-Xayah … J'écoute.

-Dites leurs que le vent d'ouest va venir souffler chez eux une dernière fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Il comprendront.

Ati se retourna et rattrapa Elwensa.

-J'attaquerais a l'aube !

-On sera prêt !

Ayem'Doth grogna et se tourna vers ses troupes pour hurler ses ordres.

A peine rentrés dans la ville, alors qu'Elwensa trouvait le réconfort dans les bras de ses amis, Ati entra dans l'auberge et descendit dans le temple souterrain.

-Ati, qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda Bob en le suivant.

-J'ai un travail a finir. Bob ?

-Oui ?

-Où est la rébellion ?

-Quoi ? Attend, quel est ton plan ?

-Je préviens la rébellion de venir puis je vais voir la confrérie et je règle ce problème, Où est ta rébellion ?

-Attend quoi ? Tu va t'attaquer a la Confrérie seul ?

-Je connais leurs méthodes, leurs noms, leurs points faibles, je suis le mieux placer pour les frapper en plein cœur et vu la situation, c'est un luxe dont on ne peut se passer, où sont ils ?

-Blancherive, les sous sols …

-Donc Helgen-Blancherive, Blancherive-Epervine, Epervine-Helgen …

-Si tu est à cheval ça te prendra au moins 1 semaine, et encore si on ne compte pas les batailles, intervint Luhdiir.

-J'ai rarement voyagé à cheval, je suis plus rapide a pieds, suffit d'avoir de l'élan, je reviendrais dans 4 jours, dit Ati en se préparant a partir.

-Que ? Ati !

-Quoi ?

-Tu va vraiment laisser ta ville face a cette armée ?

-Vous êtes la, vous vous débrouillerez très bien.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, c'est la première fois qu'ils font face a ce genre de menace, ils ont besoin d'avoir leurs chef avec eux, dit Bob.

-Soit je reste et on doit se passer de l'armée de la rébellion et on se retrouve avec la Confrérie sur le dos, soit j'y vais et on a du soutien en plus et des ennemis en moins ! Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu reviendra ? Je te rappelle qu'on parle de l'organisation la plus meurtrière de Tamriel, et tu a l'intention de t'y attaquer seul, demanda Elwensa

-Oui.

Elwensa resta bouche bée quelques secondes, cherchant une raison de le faire rester.

-Et tu a pensé à Abigail ? Comment elle va réagir si tu ne revient pas ?

-Elle ne réagira pas parce que je vais revenir.

-Mais …

Ati soupira et passa à coté d'Elwensa avec une vitesse stupéfiante, faisant voler ses cheveux alors qu'elle commençait a hurler des insultes dans le vide.

-Ati ! Reviens là Daedra de mes deux j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Espèce de !

Elwensa jeta alors une série d'insultes en langage elfique et daedrique, renouvelant le vocabulaire de cette langue et créant de nouvelles expressions, d'une vulgarité qui alla jusqu'à choquer Bob lui même.

-PUTAIN !

-Elwensa, calme toi s'il te plaît.

Elwensa hurla une dernière fois et se tourna vers ses amis avant de se monter l'escalier menant a l'auberge.

-Ou est Ati ? Demande Krayn.

-Chercher des renforts.

-Bon … Bob, allez dans la salle des gardes et demandez a voir les Greniers, Teos, les mages sont dans la tour, Luhdiir, restez ici, Abigail va venir vous voir, Elwensa, suivez moi.

Les compagnons se séparèrent et Elwensa suivit Krayn dans la maison du chef de la ville, dans une salle sombre éclairée par quelques bougies, une grande table recouverte de cartes au milieu et un seul occupant : Un Rougegarde vêtu d'une robe de mage encapuchonné qui laissait entrevoir un bouc ornant son menton et des dreadlocks tombant sur ses épaules, leurs jetant un regard sévère.

-Bonjour Mahyar.

-Krayn … Qui est ton amie ?

-El-Elwensa monsieur, lui répondit Elwensa, intimidée, on m'a demander de faire des plans de défense avec vous.

-Vous avez de l'expérience dans ce genre de projet ?

-J'ai organisée la défense de Kvatch …

-Celle qui c'est faite rasée ?

-On avait aucune chance, mais on a résister assez longtemps pour sauver les civils.

-Mmmh … Bien, approchez.

Elwensa obéit et écouta les plans du stratège.

-Ayem'Doth est de loin le meilleur stratège militaire qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, il connaît toutes les tactiques de batailles, chacune de leurs faiblesses et est capable de réagir au quart de tour. Tu n'a pas idée du nombre de fois ou il a paré mes plans … Cependant, il a deux faiblesses.

-Lesquelles ?

-De 1, il utilisera forcement une tactique connue, ce qui le rend assez prévisible, de 2, il est incapable d'utiliser autre chose qu'une tactique connue, donc il suffit d'improviser un plan qui sort de l'ordinaire et on aura une chance de victoire.

Elwensa sourit alors que les plans ne cessaient d'affluer dans son esprit.

-Je peut savoir la raison de votre sourire ?

-Et bien … il se trouve que je n'ai jamais étudié l'art de la guerre.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Mahyar en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui … Et donc je ne connaît aucune des tactique qu'il pourrait connaître, mais je peut en inventer de nouvelle si il suffit d'improviser.

-… J'espère pour toi, sinon nos chances de victoires sont réduites a néant …

Elwensa garda quelques secondes de silence, puis commença a détailler ses plans selon ses observations et les informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir pendant la semaine. D'abord muet, Mahyar commença a démonter un par un les plans d'Elwensa, qui baissa honteusement la tète a chacun des reproches du stratège.

-Bon … Je vais vous laisser alors, dit Elwensa en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Elwensa, restez la.

Elwensa s'arrêta mais garda le dos tourné.

-Des plans comme les votre, j'en faisais quand j'étais chef militaire pour l'empire, j'avais le double de votre age.

Elwensa e retourna, curieuse de connaître la suite.

-Et il a déjà battu chacun de ces plans. Alors vous allez venir ici et cette fois on va passer la nuit a réfléchir a un plan ensemble.

Elwensa aquiesca et s'appuya sur la table devant Mahyar en reprenant un air calme et déterminé.

Les 2 stratèges passèrent leurs nuit autour de la table a envisager chacun des plans possible pour tenir en défaite l'armée qui se tenait devant eux tandis que de leurs coté, Teos et Bob préparait les troupes a recevoir l'assaut imminent de l'armée d'Ayem'Doth, dont les hommes restaient debout, impassible a une centaine de mètre des murs de la ville, immobiles malgré le temps froid et neigeux de Bordeciel.

Elwensa fini par ressentir une sensation de calme qu'elle redoutait pourtant depuis la veille. Un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait que 2 fois par jours : Lorsque le crépuscule tombait, et quand l'aube se levait.

Le son d'un cor de guerre se fit entendre au-delà des murs.

La première bataille de cette nouvelle ère pouvait commencer.


	10. Chapitre 9: Temps de guerre

Chapitre 9: Temps de guerres

L'aube approchait.

Du haut des remparts, Bob observait l'armée titanesque qui s'étendait devant lui, une mer d'or et d'acier qui se dressait face a lui,scintillant et prêt a mener l'assaut sur la ville, l'encerclant de tout les cotés. Malgré la distance, il entendait Ayem'Doth beugler ses ordres et ses commandants lancer des discours pour galvaniser les troupes, bien que ces dernières y soit insensible, ces machines a tuer d'élites, entraînées dès l'enfance au combat, a la stratégie et a la survie. Et il y en avait des centaines qui n'attendaient qu'un seul signal pour commencer le combat.

-L'heure approche, dit Luhdiir avec un regard grave.

-Je sais, comment vont les hommes ?

-Ils ont peur … Je pense qu'un discours leur ferait du bien ...

Bob lui sourit et se retourna pour observer la petite armée qui attendait derrière les murs de la ville, prêt a la bataille mais avant tout effrayés et paniqués par le combat qui approchait a grand pas. Il s'avança vers Teos qui se préparait mentalement a lancer la première vague, une puissante attaque magique qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant.

-Teos

-Oui ?

-A mon signal, déclenche l'enfer sur terre.

Teos lui sourit et retourna a sa méditation tandis que Bob se plaçait au milieu des remparts.

-Habitants d'Helgen ! Cria Bob pour attirer leurs attention, Je peut voir la peur sur vos visage … Le doute … Mais je vous rassure, cette journée ne marquera pas l'histoire comme étant le jour ou Helgen a disparue … Elle sera reconnue comme étant le jour ou le Thalmor a été vaincu !

Luhdiir sourit sous son masque en voyant les hommes se lever petit a petit

-Elle sera reconnue comme le jour ou Helgen a vaincu ! Des chansons seront écritent ! Des histoire seront contées ! Et si vous avez peur de mourir et bien sachez qu'une place en Sovngarde vous est dédié !

A présent, tous les soldats, hommes comme femme étaient debout et lançait des cris d'appréhension.

-Vous battrez vous pour votre village ?

-HOU HA !

-Vous battrez vous pour Bordeciel ?

-HOU HA !

-VOUS BATTREZ VOUS POUR TAMRIEL ?

-HOU HA !

-Teos !

Teos ouvrit un œil et lança un regard interrogatif a Bob.

-Vas y, fait déclenche l'enfer sur terre …

Teos lui fit un grand sourire en se levant et se dirigea vers la muraille ouest pendant que Bob se dirigeait vers l'est, suivie de prêt par un groupe destructeur de barbare.

Quand la corne de guerre sonna, Teos était déjà en haut des remparts, les yeux fermés, puisant sa magie dans l'oblivion lui même, il sentait sa puissance se décupler alors que ses yeux devenaient incandescents et que les mots sortaient d'eux même de sa bouche.

''

Vous qui pensez être des rois,

Vous qui craignez des daedras,

Tremblez devant la puissance de l'oblivion,

Car ce jour marquera la fin de votre rôle de pions.

Puisse les mortels être jugés !

Que l'enfer fasse trembler la terre !

QUE LE CATACLYSME DE DÉCHAÎNE !

QUE LES PRINCES RENDENT LEURS VERDICT !''

De son coté a la porte est, Bob se retourna et vit le ciel s'assombrir, se recouvrant petit à petit de nuages aussi noirs que les ténèbres de l'oblivion. Il vit Fred et Seb (aka ''Les greniers'' a raison de leurs passions pour les antiquités), les 2 guerriers qui dirigeaient les forces armées d'Helgen, se diriger vers lui accompagnés de Luhdiir et de leurs hommes.

-J'espère que t'as le cœur bien accroché le nouveau, des batailles comme celle la tu en verra pas beaucoup, lui lança Seb.

Bob laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Croit moi, mon cœur est mieux accroché que tes couilles …

Seb écarquilla les yeux, puis lâcha un rire avant de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos.

-Allez PyroBarbare, voyons voir si le nom est a la hauteur de la légende.

Bob se tourna vers la porte et la franchit a la tète de son armée, marchant vers ses ennemis en tenant fermement sa hache a deux mains flambant neuve forgée par Aldreann la veille, puis s'arrêta après que les derniers hommes aient traverser la porte, qui se referma derrière eux, laissant la petite centaine de nordiques seuls devant une partie de l'armée du Thalmor, des centaines d'elfes qui riaient devant ce groupe bien moins nombreux qu'eux.

Bob les laissa rire quelques secondes, puis son sourire disparut et il fit un signe de tète a ses soldats, puis inspira un grand coup avant de lancer un cri de guerre en cœur avec les autres nordiques, imposant le silence et la peur dans les rangs ennemis, leurs voix raisonnant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la vallée, laissant le silence régner sur la plaine quelques instants.

-Armées du Thalmor ! Vous avez pris Tamriel, vous nous avez pris notre pays, vous nous avez pris nos coutumes mais sachez que vous n'aurez jamais notre honneur ! A MOI LES PYROBARBARE !

-OUAH !

-NOS ÂMES SONT PLUS PURES QUE LE MÉTAL, PLUS FORTES QUE LES MONTAGNES ET PLUS DIGNES QUE VOS DIEUX !

-OUAAH !

-A NOUS LES TERRIBLES BARBARES DU PYRO PYRO QUI DESCENDONS DE BORDECIEL VERS ALDMERI !

-PYRO ! PYRO !

-AVEC NOS ARMES ARRACHÉES AUX PLUS GRANDS GUERRIERS DE TAMRIEL !

-PYRO ! PYRO !

-PARCE QUE PYROBARBARE !

-OUAAH !

-PARCE QUE PYROBARBARE !

-OUAAAAH !

-PARCE QUE PYROBARBARE !

-OUH OUH AAAAAAH !

C'est à ce moment que la comète qu'avait invoqué Teos surgit des cieux, embrasant le ciel, rugissant jusqu'au firmament, faisant pleuvoir un océan de mort sur les Thalmors qui, paniqués, ne pouvait qu'admirer la pluie de destruction qui allaient raser les pitoyables présence sous peu.

-AUJOURD'HUI IL VONT COMPRENDRE LE VÉRITABLE SENS DE LA COMBUSTION SPONTANÉE ! CHARGEZ !

Les guerriers chargèrent a l'instant ou la comète s'écrasa au milieu des hommes du coté ouest, annihilant toute forme de vie dans le rayon de l'explosion, sous les yeux ahuris d'Ayem'Doth, incapable de comprendre comment son plan si bien huilé pouvait être contrecarré si facilement, quel esprit de génie pouvait bien être derrière cette stratégie ?

Elwensa restait pétrifiée devant la scène de cauchemar qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Des cadavres par dizaines, le feu qui se rependaient autour du cratère, les hurlements de douleurs des blessés qui se faisaient lentement dévorés par les flammes, le sang, les parties de corps qui recouvraient le sol, tous ça parce que le plan qu'elle avait imaginée fonctionnait parfaitement ...

Elwensa fut prise de nausées et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, tentant de calmer ses haut-le-cœur, mais les hurlements … les hurlements de cessaient pas … ils continuaient de hanter ses oreilles, sans arrêt, sans pause, sans …

Le maigre contenu de son estomac se déversa sur le sol alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes, en vain, elle resta ainsi, les yeux fermés aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait pendant que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sanglotant en écoutant la guerre se dérouler autour d'elle.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit Abigail s'agenouiller a coté d'elle en la regardant avec un regard inquiet.

-Elwensa …

-Je … Je veut que ça s'arrête … supplia Elwensa en sanglotant.

-Chhhh … Calme toi, tout va bien ce passer, lui répondit Abigail en lui frottant le dos.

Elwensa ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun mots ne sortit de sa bouche, elle se contenta de tomber a genoux en se couvrant les oreilles pour calmer les voix. Abigail lui massa légerment le cou et lança un sort de sommeil pour lui éviter de supporter la suite de la bataille. Elle la souleva et la porta jusqu'à Krayn qui était occupé à fournir les flèches et soigner les rares blessés.

-Occupe toi d'elle, je doit avoir une vue d'ensemble.

-D'accord, répondit Krayn en posant délicatement Elwensa sur un brancard.

Abigail se précipita vers la tour et la grimpa de l'extérieur afin d'accéder au toit et de pouvoir constater de la tournure que prenait la bataille : Bob et ses troupes arrivaient sans peine a immobiliser le front ouest, mais leurs sous nombre les empêchaient de pouvoir prendre l'avantage, de plus, les renforts Thalmors semblaient affluer sans cesse et la comète de Teos, bien qu'elle ait rasée une partie de l'armée, les avaient plus retardés qu'autre choses.

''La rébellion ne devrait pas tarder, et la confrérie de semble pas être présente, ils ont reçus le message … A toi de jouer Ati, revient en vie, et vite ... ''

 _Pendant ce temps,_ _au sanctuaire de la confrérie noire d'Epervine …_

Ati lança un regard discret vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, mais ne remarqua que le silence de mort qui régnait dans la foret.

 _''C'est pas normal … Si ils sont au courant ils m'auraient déjà attaqués, ou au moins menacé, qu'est ce qu'ils font ? ''_

Il s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée a l'affût de la moindre menace, du moindre signe suspect, mais la encore, il semblait être la seule âme encore vivante en ces lieux. Il s'approcha de la grotte qui menait a l'entrée et il comprit la raison de ce silence :

La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, une porte millénaire qui ne pouvait être ouverte que par les membres de la confrérie ou par quelqu'un qui connaissait le mot de passe. Toujours prudent, il franchit la porte et allait s'aventurer dans le long couloir qui menait a la pièce principale quand il vit ce qui allait hanter ses rêves pour les jours a venirs.

Du sang sur les murs, les corps de ses confrères sur le sol par dizaine dans des positions improbables, l'odeur de la putréfaction qui commençait a lui caresser les narines, les bougies fraîchement allumées …

 _''On m'a devancé on dirait …''_

Il traversa discrètement le couloir en analysant les cadavres les uns après les autres, ils portaient tous les mêmes marques d'épées, de poings … et de chaînes.

 _''Bolenux … Mais pourquoi aurait il attaqué son propre camps ?''_

Il s'apprêta a rebrousser chemin quand un son attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua le sanglot discret d'une femme, à l'autre bout du couloir. Bien que la raison lui hurlait le contraire, Ati fini sa route et pénétra dans la grande salle principale, autrefois luxueuse et couverte de richesse, aujourd'hui délabrée, l'intégralité des membres de la confrérie recouvrant le sol, les bannières déchirées, des chaînes peintes sur les murs avec du sang dans une macabre mise en scène, et au milieu de la pièce: Lucina, la fille de Sanghin, les bras retenus au murs par de lourdes chaînes le regardait avec des yeux remplit de larmes et de douleurs.

-Ati …

-Lucina !

Ati courra vers la survivante qui semblait perdre la vie secondes après secondes.

-Ati …

-Calme toi, ça va aller, dit Ati en essayant de retirer les chaînes, en vain.

-Bolenux …

-Je sais.

-On a reçu ton message …

Ati s'arrêta, et resta figé quelques secondes.

-Tu avais réellement l'intention de nous trahir ?

-Si tu as reçu le message, ça veut dire que tu travaille pour le Thalmor, ce qui fait de nous des ennemis. Donc oui, j'avais l'intention de vous trahir.

-… Je suis désolée.

-Que … Quoi ?

-J'aurais du te le dire avant … tu aurais fait ton choix et on ne serais pas ici en ce moment …

-Peut être, peut être pas, en attendant, il faut te faire partir d'ici.

Ati sortit un crochet et commença à faire semblant de crocheter les menottes.

-Pourquoi tu veut me sauver alors que je t'ai menti ?

-Parce que la fille de Sanghin peut être un atout de poids.

-Donc tu est au courant …

-Depuis 2 semaines environ … Merde, jura Ati en brisant son crochet.

-Ati …

-Quoi ?

-Les informations dont tu as besoin pour combattre le Thalmor sont sur mon bureau, va les chercher et laisse moi … Il va revenir de toute façon et je sais que c'est fini pour moi …

Ati garda le silence quelques secondes puis se leva et partit en direction du bureau prendre le dossier qui reposait sur la table, le glissa dans sa cape et retourna aux cotés de Lucina.

-Merci …

-Je t'en pris, voit ça comme un cadeau d'excuse.

-Lucina, j'ai une dernière question a te poser …

-Ou-Oui ?

Ati planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Lucina.

-Comment tu veut mourir ?

-Pourquoi ne pas poser la question a moi ? Demanda une voix derrière Lucina.

Les yeux de Lucina écarquillèrent quand une chaîne vint transpercer son corps, ressortant par son torse et éclaboussant le visage d'Ati, plus surpris que paniqué ou apeuré.

-A-A-Atiii, articula Lucina, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Ati lui sourit, pus saisit sa tète et la retourna d'un coup sec, lui brisant sa nuque et prenant la vie de la Demi Daedra avant de se redresser et faire face au fils de Molag Bal. Ce dernier retira sa chaine d'un coup sec et l'enroula autour de son poing.

-Comme quoi, le chemin le plus rapide pour prendre le cœur d'une femme, c'est bel et bien à travers la cage thoracique …

Ati garda le silence et se contenta d'invoquer Aubéclat et de se mettre en position de combat sous le regard Amusé de Bolenux.

-Si tu veux tellement te battre, alors voilà pour toi.

Bolenux leva rapidement sa main et une vague de magie s'en dégagea, balayant la salle. Peu de temps après, les cadavres au sol se relevaient un par un, le regard vide et les mouvements aproximatifs sous le regard médusé d'Ati. Un sourire sadique et tordu s'afficha sur le visage de Bolenux.

-Je suis le fils de celui qui a inventé la magie des âmes et les gemmes spirituelles. Tu es si surpris que ça d'apprendre que je suis un nécromancien ?

Ati fronça les sourcils face a cet événement mais remarqua qu'étrangement seul le cadavre de Lucina ne se relevait pas. Bolenux remarqua la surprise de sa découverte et lui expliqua les raisons de ce silence

-J'ignore si oui ou non tu devais la tuer mais j'ai besoin de ça.

Il ouvra sa main gauche face à Ati pour lui dévoiler une gemme unique de couleur rouge sang, mais Bolenux la placa au dessus de sa bouche qu'il ouvra bien grand avant de lâcher la gemme et de l'avaler. Un bruit sourds se fit entendre et le ventre de Bolenux gonfla pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Et maintenant c'est ton âme que je vais prendre, fils de Meridia …


	11. Chapitre 10: La bataille d'Helgen

Ati resta silencieux le temps que les cadavres des membres de la confrérie noire se relèvent sous le regard satisfait de Bolenux, qui restait les bras croisés, attendant la suite de la bataille, curieux de voir le fléau des morts vivants à l'œuvre. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Ati avait hérité de sa mère, c'était sa haine contre les morts vivants.

Une fois tous les corps debout, Ati observa une dernière fois les visages des personnes qu'il avait côtoyer ces 2 dernières années, puis reporta son attention sur Bolenux.

-Tu sais que je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée de tes pantins.

-Je voulais t'offrir un échauffement avant de combattre sérieusement.

-Tsss …

Ati saisit Aubéclat à 2 mains et se concentra pour changer sa forme. Le manche s'allongea et se courba pour lui permettre un meilleur maniement et la lame se pencha a 90° pour être perpendiculaire au manche, se tordit et s'épaissit d'un coté pour rendre l'autre aussi tranchant qu'une dent de dragon.

Ati fit tournoyer sa faux autour de lui puis frappa le sol avec le manche, créant une petite onde de lumière a l'impact.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu a trahis tes alliés …

-Je t'expliquerais pendant le combat.

Bolenux fit un signe de la main et les morts vivants commencèrent à se ruer sur Ati, qui tourna sur lui même et commença a déchiqueter ses assaillants.

-La vérité, c'est que le Thalmor, ta rébellion, cette guerre, Bordeciel, Tamriel … Ça ne m'intéresse pas, ce que vous appelez "règles" ou encore "lois", vos codes de conduites, vos coutumes, vos émotions ne sont que faiblesses et obstacles … mais je suis au dessus de tous ça, ceux que tu appelle mes alliés de ne sont que des pantins que je dirige a ma guise, des esclaves au bout de mes chaînes que je peut manipuler avec une facilité déconcertante …

-Ça explique pourquoi ... tu bosse pour ... le Thalmor, dit Ati en plantant un cadavre.

-Détrompe toi, je ne travaille pas POUR le Thalmor, je travaille AVEC le Thalmor.

-Aucune différence.

-Tu obéit aux ordres des rebelles ou tu te contente de leurs offrir ton support ?

-... Point taken, et c'était quoi cette pierre que tu à avalé ?

-Oh ça … tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit Bolenux en faisant apparaître une petite orbe de ténèbres dans sa main.

Alors qu'Ati, légèrement essoufflé, achevait les quelques morts vivants encore debout, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tète.

"Baisse toi !"

-Que ?

Ati se courba soudainement et senti l'orbe lui frôler le visage, manquant de lui arracher son âme. Il tendit ses jambes et glissa jusqu'à une distance respectable de Bolenux.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

"Innigus, il va falloir me faire confiance."

"Que … Méridia ?"

"Cet adversaire est bien plus puissant que tous ceux que tu as pu affronter, tu dois fuir !"

"Désolé Maman, mais la fuite ne figure pas parmi mes habitudes ..." pensa Ati en se redressant.

"Innigus, je t'en pris !"

"Si tu veut vraiment m'aider, prend le contrôle."

"... Je vais t'offrir mieux."

A ces paroles, les muscles d'Ati se contractèrent sous la formidable puissance de l'oblivion qui parcourait ses veines, emplissant son esprit d'une énergie purificatrice alors qu'une aura de lumière apparaissait doucement autour de lui.

Il hurla et frappa violemment le sol avec son pied, créant une vague de lumière qui balaya la salle, réduisant les cadavres en cendre et brûlant légèrement le visage de Bolenux, qui laissa échapper léger un rictus de douleur alors qu'il déployait ses chaînes.

Ati leva doucement la tète pour lancer un regard remplit de lumière à son adversaire puis il se rua derrière son ennemi sans que ce dernier ai eu le temps de voir ses mouvements, ne laissant qu'une traînée de lumière sur son passage, et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur d'un revers de la main avant de se craquer le cou, satisfait de son attaque.

Bolenux sortit difficilement du mur et le fixa avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial pendant que des ombres se dégageaient de son corps et que des chaînes spectrales sortaient de ses manches.

-Vie contre mort … Lumière contre ténèbres … Le héros de Méridia contre le champion de Molag Bal … Que le véritable combat commence !

Les deux demi deadras hurlèrent en cœur en déployant leurs puissance, faisant trembler les murs, bouleversant les énergies magiques à des kilomètres à la ronde, laissant jaillir leurs origines comme aucuns d'entre eux ne l'avait fait auparavant, puis se lancèrent vers l'autre, débutant un combat titanesque dont l'issue incertaine restera gravée dans les mémoires comme le jour qui marquera le début de la fin du Thalmor.

La guerre faisait rage au sud de Bordeciel alors que les guerriers d'Helgen, dirigés par le légendaire PyroBarbare, repoussaient tant bien que mal les assauts répétés des troupes Thalmors malgré leurs sous-nombre évident, mais ils se battaient avec une rage, une folie meurtrière telle que leurs ennemis ne pouvaient que fuir ou mourir face aux coups dévastateurs des Nordiques, dont les hurlements de rage et la violence extraordinaire faisait trembler de peur chacun des soldats de cette armée de fourmi.

Tous, sauf un.

-LENNON !

Bob retira sa hache du crane encore sanguinolent du soldat face à lui et se tourna vers Ayem'Doth, qui le fixait avec un regard rempli de rage et de haine, les yeux injectés de sang et se dressant sur debout sur une pile de cadavres Nordiques, sa lourde armure Orc recouverte du sang de ses victimes, tenant entre ses mains le marteau **Volendrung, l'artefact daedra appartenant au prince Malacath, ainsi qu'une hache à 2 main enchantée pour aspirer la force vitale de ses ennemis, 2 armes de destructions massives en la possession d'un seul être.**

 **Les 2 demi daedra restèrent immobiles** **à** **se jauger du regard quelques secondes, puis dans un seul et même cri de rage, ils entamèrent leurs course vers un combat a l'issue fatale.**

 **Le combat entre Ayem'Doth et Bob Lennon** **fut** **d'une brutalité** **innommable** **, de telles puissances** **à** **l'état brut se battant avec une force d'une rareté telle que les autres combats ressemblait** **à** **une simple baston de comptoir. Chaque coups sur le sol faisait sonner la terre, l'Orc et le Nordique entendait à peine le bruit de la guerre autour d'eux alors que chacun repoussait l'autre, incapable de toucher le moindre point vital de son adversaire.**

 **Bob chargea sur Ayem'Doth, esquiva son marteau surdimensionnée et pris appui sur son armure pour s'éloigner de lui de plusieurs pas afin d'envoyer depuis les airs une puissante orbe de feu droit sur son ennemis alors qu'il était déséquilibré.**

 **Ayem'Doth se stabilisa et utilisa sa hache pour renvoyer la boule de feu sur Bob qui venait de poser son pied au sol. Il reçu sa propre boule de feu en plein torse, explosant a l'impact et brûlant une partie de son visage, mais sa veste doublée avec de l'écaille de Dragon le préserva des dégâts les plus importants.**

 **Alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol, encore sonné par sa dernière attaque, il aperçut l'Orc dégager la hache de Bob d'un coup de pied et lui assener un puissant coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Bob fut contraint de voir, impuissant, Ayem avec un sourire victorieux lever une nouvelle fois son marteau pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Mais avant de pouvoir placer son coup, il senti une multitude de flèche lui transpercer le dos. Ayem tourna la tête pour voir l'armée de la rébellion, armés d'arcs et d'épées à cheval rejoignant le champ de bataille au galops, dirigés par le commandant en chef** **A** **dvar** **d** **, ancien légat de l'armée Impériale et l'un des fondateurs de la** **rébellion.**

 **Profitant de sa surprise de son inattention, Bob lui assena un violent coup de poing enflammé, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, puis se releva difficilement, soutenu par Luhdiir qui venait de faire son apparition, fatigué et souffrant de légères contusions, mais toujours prêt a combattre.**

 **L'arrivé des renforts renforcée par l'attaque surprise du PyroBarbare mirent Ayem dans une colère noire.**

 **Constatant la nouvelle force qui venait de rejoindre ces traîtres de demi deadra, renversant l'issue de la bataille, la patience d'Ayem'Doth venait d'atteindre sa limite.**

 **-Vous voulez la guerre ? Qu'il en soit ainsi, VOUS L'AUREZ !**

 **Ayem commença à marcher** **à** **une cadence lourde et soutenue vers les nouveaux arrivants, son corps gagnant quelques centimètres à chaque pas, ses yeux jaunes passèrent au rouge sang, sa peau devint plus foncée, et piques d'os sortaient de son dos tandis qu'une nouvelle paire de bras faisaient leurs apparition.**

 **Alors qu'aucune autre métamorphose survenait, Ayem'Doth alors se mit à courir, dans ses lourds poings apparurent des armes lourdes entourées d'une énergie sombre et son armure finit par tombée sous la force de ce nouveau corps. A une trentaine de mètre des cavaliers, le monstre daedrique créa une impulsion sous ses jambes, le propulsant a plusieurs mètres du sol sous les yeux ébahis des rebelles.**

 **Quand il toucha le sol, il brisa la terre avec ses armes, créant une longue et profonde faille qui coupa la route aux cavaliers, les obligeant, paniqués, à faire un long détour par les montagnes.**

 **Ayem se releva alors et plongea son regard dans celui de Bob, qui lui répondit en reprenant sa hache et en crachant un peu de sang sur le sol.**

 **-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre ? Demanda Luhdiir.**

 **-J'en sais rien … On verra une fois qu'il sera mort.**

 **Luhdiir et Bob se tournèrent vers Ayem'Doth pour l'apercevoir affreusement proche d'eux, chargeant de tout son poids dans leurs direction.**

 **''On va se le prendre de plein fouet !'' Pensa Luhdiir.**

 **-BAISSEZ VOUS ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.**

 **Bob et Luhdiir s'écartèrent juste** **à** **temps pour sentir une gigantesque flèche de lumière leurs caresser le visage, puis venir frapper Ayem'doth dans une explosion monumentale, le stoppant net dans son élan et faisant disparaître les ombres qui l'entouraient.**

 **Ayem'Doth tomba a genoux et cracha une gerbe de sang verdâtre sur le sol, puis releva la tète pour apercevoir un jeune archer vêtu d'une cape noire a moitié déchirée, révélant la doublure en écaille de dragon, le fixant avec l'œil que son chapeau ne cachait pas avec un regard doré et brillant.**

 **-Pile a l'heure, commenta Luhdiir.**

 **Ati créa une nouvelle flèche de lumière, puis perdit l'équilibre et tomba** **à** **4 pattes alors que son arc disparaissait. Il sentait sa puissance diminuer contre son gré, la bataille contre Bolenux l'avait affaiblis et cela faisait bientôt** **2** **heures qu'il possédait la puissance de Meridia, ils devaient en finir rapidement.**

 **Il se redressa et se dirigea vers Bob et Luhdiir qui se remettaient en position de combat tandis qu'Ayem'Doth se relevait difficilement, tenant fermement ses armes entre ses mains titanesques.**

 **-Tu as une sale mine, remarqua Bob.**

 **-T'as pas vu l'autre … Répondit Ati.**

 **-Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Luhdiir.**

 **-Sa forme daedrique le rend incroyablement puissant, mais pendant une durée limitée, du moins a ce que j'ai compris.**

 **-Donc il suffit de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise ?**

 **-Précisément.**

 **-A nous 3 ça devrait aller.**

 **-Désolé de te contredire Luhdiir, mais vous allez être seuls sur ce coup la, annonça Ati, les genoux tremblant alors que l'éclat doré dans ses yeux disparaissait.**

 **-Ati ?**

 **Ati, fatigué par le combat et par la puissance qu'il avait héberger, s'effondra sur le sol, le regard dans le vide et un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. C'est en le rattrapant que Luhdiir constata l'étendu des dégâts : cotte de maille en morceau, chemise détruite, un grand nombre de blessures sur l'étendu de son corps, ses phalanges en miettes** **et plusieurs os cassés** **.**

 **-Un estropié, un ado et un inconscient … Pensez vous vraiment faire le poids ?**

 **Luhdiir fixa Ati quelques secondes, puis le souleva et le porta jusqu'à Bob.**

 **-Bob … emmène le à Helgen et éloigne toi le plus possible.**

 **-Pardon ?**

 **-Fais le, ordonna Luhdiir alors qu'une poudre sombre** **coulait** **de ses paumes.**

 **-… Tu sais la manier ?**

 **-Plus ou moins. Maintenant va t'en.**

 **Bob pris Ati et le bascula sur son épaule avant de se diriger en courant vers Helgen.**

 **-Que ? Hé ! Ce n'est pas fi-ARGH ! Hurla Ayem'Doth alors qu'une lance noire lui transperçait l'épaule.**

 **Il saisit la lance pour l'arracher, mais cette dernière ce dissout entre ses mains, tombant au sol sous le forme de fine poudre noire et se dirigea en glissant sur le sol vers Luhdiir, maintenant entouré par cette même poudre qui se mouvait au sol tel des vagues sombres autour du demi daedra dont les yeux d'un rouge pur semblaient le transpercer du regard, le paralysant sur place, figé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait que rarement connu et qu'il avait espérer ne jamais vivre encore une fois : la peur.**

 **-Tu … Tu est …**

 **-Luhdiir, dernier représentant du clan Ohry, et unique manipulateur de la poudre maudite.**

 **Luhdiir tandis ses bras devant lui et la poudre encerclât l'orc qui reprenait lentement sa forme normale, toujours pétrifié, immobile malgré sa volonté de s'enfuir. La poudre s'éleva peu a peu pour former un dôme autour d'eux, les plongeant dans la plus profonde des obscurité, ne laissant apparaître que 2 points rouges dans le noir.**

 **-Il est temps pour toi de faire l'expérience de ma Furie …**

 **Ce ne fut pas le bruit de la bataille ou les hurlements des soldats qui réveilla Elwensa, mais le silence. Alors que les sons de la guerre résonnaient depuis des heures, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, plus une plainte, plus une attaque, plus de cri, juste le vent et un étrange bruissement familier** **à** **ses oreilles. Elle se redressa soudainement quand elle entendit un hurlement de douleur venir du champs de bataille, elle se leva et grimpa avec précipitation sur les remparts, priant pour que ce bruissement n'était pas ce a quoi elle pensait.**

 **Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées ...**

 **Du haut des remparts, elle pouvait observer une mer de cadavre, la terre rougie par le sang de morts, le soleil se reflétant sur les armures gisant au sol, des centaines de visages fixant le vide et des milliers de morceaux de métal plantés dans le sol. Si cette vision l'aurait dégoûtée dans d'autre circonstances, cette fois si son attention et celle de tous les survivants étaient fixés sur un autre événement :** **à** **quelques centaines de mètres de la ville, au milieu des cadavres, une tempête de poudre noire avait pris sa place, celle ci produisant un dôme, tournant sur elle même a une vitesse fulgurante, rongeant les quelques corps qui la bordait, et du centre de cette tempête, on pouvait distinguer les hurlements de douleurs d'Ayem Doth.**

 **-Luhdiir … laissa échapper Elwensa, avant de sauter des remparts pour atterrir agilement sur le sol et se précipiter vers la tempête.**

 **Elle savait que c'était stupide et suicidaire, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette poudre, elle avait failli perdre un œil, Teos avait eu mal au bras pendant des jours et ils avaient** **mis des semaines** **pour retrouver** **la trace de Luhdiir. Quand a leurs ennemis …**

 **Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les soldats qui regardaient, effrayés, cette tornade de douleur qui emprisonnait les deux demi daedras, dont les hurlements faisait trembler les cœurs de tous les êtres vivants a des centaines de mètres a la ronde, c'est alors que sous les regards aussi choqués que** **dégoûtés** **des spectateurs, une main parvint a sortir de la tempête, une main sanguinolente, dépourvue de chair, les os** **à** **l'air libre et les muscles** **à** **moitiés rongés.**

 **-TUEZ MOI ! TUEZ MOOOIII ! hurla Ayem'Doth, au paroxysme de la douleur.**

 **La tempête se calma soudainement, ne laissant qu'une volute noire autour de 2 silhouettes a peine visible parmi les minuscules grains de Furie, l'une à genoux, transpercée de part en part par de longs pics, l'autre se dressant face a elle, les bras croisés et un regard rouge sang pointés sur sa victime.**

 **La poudre tomba au sol, se glissa autour du corps agonisant de l'orc et l'empalèrent de toutes parts, le soulevant à quelques mètres du sol, révélant la carcasse du Demi Daedra, dépecée, les membres arrachés ou rongés jusqu'à l'os, les orbites des yeux vides, la graisse, la chair et les muscles laissant place a une masse sanguinolente immobile et morte.**

 **Camouflé par sa Furie, Luhdiir se rua hors du champs de bataille en direction de la foret, laissant derrière lui le corps sans vie d'Ayem Doth et les carcasse rongées jusqu' l'os de dizaines de soldat. Elwensa se lança** **à** **sa poursuite, ignorant les avertissements que Bob lui lançait, invoquant son destrier de lumière pour suivre la traînée sombre qui s'enfonçait dans la foret malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.**

 **-Luhdiir !**

 **Elwensa posa pied a terre et s'avança prudemment dans la foret, se méfiant de chaque ombres, chaque mouvements furtif entre les arbres.**

 **-Ludhiir ? C'est moi, Elsa, tu est ou ?**

 **Elle se sentait oppressée par cette végétation sombre, ces bruits autour d'elles, et par cette odeur qui encombrait ses narines depuis qu'elle poursuivait son ami. Elle baissa la tète et se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte du sang des soldats jusqu'à la taille, faisant d'elle un met de taille pour n'importe quel prédateur. Et surtout pour celui qu'elle cherchait absolument** **à** **s'approcher.**

 **Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, se tourna et fit face a Luhdiir, qui semblait la dévorer des yeux, littéralement.**

 **-Luhdiir …**

 **-Elwensa … Va-t-en …**

 **-N-Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse.**

 **-Tu sens bon …**

 **Luhdiir commença a s'approcher doucement d'Elwensa, un pas après l'autre, continuant de la fixer avec le même regard affamé, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat pourpre et ses pupilles comparables a celles d'un chat.**

 **-Lu-Luhdiir, calme toi s'il te plaît …**

 **-Tu peut encore fuir … Je ne contrôle plus rien …**

 **-Lulu … reprend toi …**

 **Il était a quelques mètres d'elle et se rapprochait encore.**

 **-Tu n'aurais pas du venir.**

 **Elle était pétrifiée par la peur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.**

 **-Je ne veut pas te laisser.**

 **-Tu sais de quoi je suis capable dans cet état.**

 **A cette distance, elle pouvait sentir l'haleine putride de Luhdiir.**

 **-Oui …**

 **-Alors pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?**

 **-Parce que … Je …**

 **Malgré ce que lui hurlait son instinct, elle arriva a se débloquer assez longtemps pour sauter sur Luhdiir et passer ses bras derrière son cou.**

 **-Parce que je sais que derrière ce monstre tu est encore là … Quelque part …**

 **Luhdiir était au bord de l'explosion. L'odeur d'Altmer, de Nordique, de toutes les races de Tamriel se mêlaient pour créer un cocktail divin a seulement quelques centimètres de ses dents, et il sentait autre chose, un breuvage auquel il résistait** **à** **l'envie de le goûter depuis des années : Le sang d'un daedra.**

 **Le sang d'Elwensa.**

 **Pris d'un accès de rage, Luhdiir repoussa Elwensa et se rua vers l'arbre le plus proche pour se frapper violemment la tète dessus sous les yeux a la fois ébahis, surpris et effrayés de son amie dont les yeux commençaient a s'embuer.**

 **-Luhdiir …**

 **Avec effroi, Elwensa remarqua que le tronc de l'arbre commençait** **à** **prendre une teinte** **pourpre l** **à** **o** **ù** **Luhdiir frappait frénétiquement sa tète.**

 **-Luhdiir !**

 **Il s'arrêta soudainement, puis tomba a genoux, épuisé et désorienté par les derniers événements.**

 **-J'en peut plus … Je veut que ça s'arrête …**

 **Elwensa s'approcha prudemment et en tremblant encore un peu.**

 **-C'est bon, tu est calme ?**

 **Luhdiir commença a trembler et** **à** **planter ses ongles dans l'écorce.**

 **-Laisse moi …**

 **Elwensa garda le silence et resta immobile.**

 **-Laisse moi ! Hurla Luhdiir.**

 **-Luhdiir ! Tu n'est qu'un abruti doublé d'un inconscient incapable de suivre un plan correctement et pas foutu de ne pas faire souffrir les gens autour de toi !**

 **-… Alors pourquoi tu est la ?**

 **-Parce que malgré tout ça … Il est hors de question que je laisse un compagnon derrière.**

 **Sans lui demander son avis, Elwensa le soigna et le releva pour l'accompagner vers Helgen en contournant le champs de bataille. Luhdiir, trop épuisé pour résister, se laissa faire, trop occupé** **à** **refouler ses pulsions liées** **à** **l'odeur de sang ambiant.**

 **Approchant de la ville, Elwensa remarqua une forte agitation** **à** **l'intérieur des murs et préféra passer par la grotte menant directement aux sous sols de la taverne qui faisait office de temp** **le** **et lieu de soin. En entrant, elle fut étonnée de remarquer qu'il n'y avait que très peu de blessés grave, seulement une dizaine d'hommes, dont Ati qui se faisait bander le bras par une soigneuse.**

 **-Il y a si peu de blessés ? Demanda Elwensa en asseyant Luhdiir sur une chaise.**

 **-Les autres sont morts … Répondit un homme en écrasant une larme.**

 **-Oh …**

 **-Il a quoi ? Demanda une soigneuse en pointant Luhdiir du doigt.**

 **-On s'est fait attaquer par des Thalmors et il a reçu un coup sur la tète.**

 **-Je voit … Vous avez vu cette tempête ? Le monde doit vraiment partir en vrille, avec ce monstre a 4 bras, c'est un miracle que Bob ai pu lui faire face.**

 **Pendant que les soigneurs autour échangeaient leurs théories, Luhdiir se releva difficilement et s'éloigna d'eux afin de s'allonger dans une autre pièce, plus calme, là où il n'aurait pas à écouter toute ces théories fumeuses de la part d'une bande de mages de bas niveau.**

 **Elwensa le laissa s'éloigner en soupirant et balaya la salle du regard, puis se dirigea vers un blessé pour soigner ses cotes brisées et les morceaux de métal qui était plantés dans son torse. Le Nordique serait les dents malgré le sang qui s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche, crachant des gerbes de sang quand la douleur revenait.**

 **-Calmez vous …**

 **-Vous croyez … Que je fais quoi la ?!**

 **-Désolée …**

 **Elwensa prépara un sort de soin et l'appliqua sur les plaies les plus mineures pour les refermés, mais les fragments de métal continuaient de poser problème et le sang ne cessait de s'échapper des blessures causées par ces dernieres.**

 **-Et merde …**

 **-Je suis foutu hein ? Demanda le Nordique avec un léger sourire.**

 **-N-Non ! C'est juste quelques complications, v-vous allez vivre !**

 **-C'est compliquer de prendre quelqu'un qui bégaie au sérieux ...**

 **-Je …**

 **Elwensa arrêta son sort et sera les poings. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle vit ses yeux fixer le vide, son bras tomber, inerte et les mouvement du torse qui rythmait sa respiration s'arrêter,** **figeant sur le visage du soldat un sourire satisfait** **. Elle sera les dents mais ne put stopper les tremblements qui parcourait son corps.**

 **'' Un de plus … Et après on se demande pourquoi je hait la guerre ... ''**

 **-C'est la première fois que vous perdez un patient … n'est ce pas ? Demanda une soigneuse.**

 **-Je … Répondit Elwensa.**

 **-Ne pleurez pas, cela fait longtemps qu'il avait mérité sa place a Sovngarde.**

 **-C'est pas ça … enfin si, un peu mais … C'est sans importance.**

 **Elwensa se retourna et grimpa l'escalier a grands pas.**

 **'' Guerre de merde … Monde de merde … ''**

 **Elle avait besoin d'air, de se poser, juste le temps de respirer, juste 5 minutes.**

 **Une fois** **à** **l'extérieur, elle fut submerger par le bruit des chevaux qui entraient en ville, le beuglement des rebelle qui lançait des ordres dans tout les sens, un mouvement de troupe comme Helgen avait rarement connu depuis sa destruction il y a 40 ans de cela. Esquivant les chevaux et les insultes qu'on lui lançait, Elwensa se fraya un chemin a travers ce boucan** **à** **la recherche d'un coin plus calme et silencieux.**

 **'' Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin … ''**

 **-Si tu cherche un endroit tranquille, va en haut de la tour d'Alduinn, personne n'y va jamais.**

 **Elwensa se retourna et aperçut Abigail en tenue d'éclaireur noir qui lui montrait du doigt la tour que le dragon avait détruit il y a 40 ans.**

 **-Merci.**

 **Ignorant les mouvements autour d'elle, Elwensa réussit au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures a atteindre la tour, grimper les gravas et se réfugier entre 2 rochers, s'offrant enfin un minimum de calme au milieu de ce chaos.**

 **Elle posa sa tête en arrière et inspira profondément, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.**

 **La bataille d'Helgen était terminée et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, les Armées du Domaines Aldmeri n'en étaient pas sorties victorieuses. Malgré les nombreux morts dans les deux camps, la force Nordique avait pu prouver une fois encore que peu importe le nombre et la puissance, il suffit qu'un petit nombre unit et soudé se décident a penser autrement pour renverser l'ordre instauré et poser les bases d'un nouveau monde.**


	12. The Elder Scrolls Chronicles

**The Elder Scrolls Chronicles**

Ecriture par Ati Loik

Co-écriture par Bolenux

 **Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle recrue**

 _5e Ere 16, Nord de Cyrodill_

 _" Buvons à notre jeunesse, jours passés et à venir._  
 _Car l'âge de l'oppression est_ _bientôt_ _révolu._  
 _Nous_ _vaincrons_ _le Th_ _almor_ _et_ _chasserons_ _le domaine._  
 _Par le sang et l'acier, chez nous nous reviendrons._

 _Mort à Ulfric le tueur de roi._  
 _Le jour de ta mort, nous boirons et chanterons._  
 _Nous sommes les enfants de Bordeciel et toute notre vie nous combattons._  
 _Et quand le Sovngarde_ _ouvrira ses portes, ce jour la nous mourrons_ _!_

 _Mais cette terre est nôtre et nous la guérirons,_  
 _de la peste qui salit nos espoirs_ _et nos passions_ _."_

Elwensa ouvrit ses yeux, regarda ses compagnons et demanda:

-Alors ? Vous en avez pensés quoi ?

-Pendant l'espace d'une chanson, j'avais l'impression qu'on était déjà en Bordeciel, répondit Teos

-Merci, dit Elwensa en rougissant légerment.

Elle aimait chanter, ça lui permettait d'oublier le monde dans lequel elle vit et d'imaginer dans quel monde elle aurait pu vivre ...

En se retournant, Teos, à la tête de la charrette, aperçut le regard inquiet de Luhdiir vers le chemin, assis a l'arrière du convoi.

-Luhdiir, qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? lui demanda Teos.

-On aurait du passer par les routes officielles...

-Et manquer une occasion d'entendre Elwensa chanter et d'avoir une telle vue ? Hors de question ! Et tu sais qu'on a pas d'argent pour payer les péages.

-On risque de tomber sur une escouade de surveillance du Thalmor, lui répondit Ludhiir

-On est des Ningheim ! On est assez puissant pour réduire les royaumes d'oblivion en miettes d'un claquement de doigt, alors une escouade Thalmor ...

-Teos, soit réaliste, on a beau être plus puissant que la moyenne, on reste mortels, une flèche entre les deux yeux et c'est fini !

-Tu n'est pas assez optimiste.

-Et toi beaucoup trop !

-Les garçons, dit Elwensa, arrêtez de vous chamailler ...

-Mais ...

-On a une autre problème ...

Teos arrêta la charrette a la cime des arbres et regarda sur le coté, Et ils virent ce qu'Elwensa avait remarquée

Un jeune homme était étendu sur le sol, inconscient, il ne portait aucune traces de combat, mais avait l'air éreinté, comme si il sortait d'un long voyage.

-Bon, puissent les neuf avoir pitié de son âme, aller on y va, on va se faire attraper par le Thalmor, décida Luhdiir

-Pardon ? Hors de question !

Elwensa sauta de la charrette et parti aider le voyageur.

-Elwensa ! On a pas le temps pour ça !

-Tait toi et viens m'aider !

-Mais arrête tes conneries et remonte avant que le Thalmor nous rattrape !

-Le plus tôt tu viendra m'aider, le plus tôt on partira !

Ludhiir descendit de la charrette et s'approcha d'Elwensa en grommelant.

Il détestait quand elle faisait ça, aider les gens, c'est bien, mais pas quand ça met sa vie en jeu !

Après l'avoir transporter sur la charrette, Ludhiir et Elwensa prirent une heure pour inspecter le voyageur, puis Teos pris la parole:

-Alors Ludhiir?

-C'est un Impérial, Blond, 1m80, environ vingt ans. Il porte un chapeau et une cape noire, sûrement enchantée contre le froid, ainsi qu'une cote de maille ... en ébonite.

-En ébonite ?!

-D'après ses vêtements, il voyage depuis deux ou trois ans, il ne porte pas d'armes, mais il n'a pas l'air d'un mage non plus ...

-C'est peut être un conjurateur ?

-Pas bête.

-Mais comment il est arrivé ici ?

-Si il évite les routes officielles, ce n'est pas par manque d'argent vu sa bourse, sa tète ne figure pas sur les affiches de recherches ... Ah !

-Quoi ?

-Il n'a pas d'autorisation de séjour en Cyrodill !

-Et alors ?

-Alors ça veut dire que c'est un citoyen illégal.

-Comme nous ?

-Exactement, Teos on est a combien de temps de la frontière ?

-On va devoir faire attention, donc on sera en Bordeciel d'ici demain matin et a Epervine vers le midi.

-Sauf si on tombe sur une escouade du ... oh merde ...

Elwensa se retourna pour voir se que Luhdiir avait vu, et elle vit une escouade de surveillance du Thalmor au complet, une trentaine d'Altmer armés d'arcs, d'épées et la plupart préparant des sort de flammes et de glaces.

-Teos ...

-Je sais, j'ai la même chose ici ...

" _Deux_ _escouades_ _de surveillance du Thalmor, on est mal partis ..._ " se dit Elwensa

Face a Teos, le chef de l'escouade s'avança:

-Puis je savoir ce que des citoyens font si loin des routes officielles ?

-Haem … , hésita Teos, Justement nous la cherchions, pourriez vous nous l'indiquer ?

-Bien sur, puis-je voir vos autorisations de séjours ?

Teos se retourna pour analyser la situation.

" _Cinquante_ _soldats, merde ! Je peut me charger_ _difficilement me charger_ _des_ _vingts_ _devants, mais je suis pas sur que les_ _autres_ _puissent se charger des_ _trente_ _derrière_ _..._ ".

-Vous n'avez pas d'autorisations n'est ce pas ?

Teos sortit son bâton, se préparant au combat. Le voyant, Elwensa sortit son épée, et Luhdiir ses deux dagues.

-Non, je confirme …

-Elwensa, toi et tes conneries, lança Ludhiir a Elwensa.

-C'est pas le moment.

Le Thalmor sortit son plus beau sourire, et leur lança

-Tant mieux ... mes hommes ont besoin de s'entraîner, même si quatre voyageurs ne représentent pas vraiment un défi ...

" _Quatre_ _?_ "

Les trois compagnons se retournèrent et virent l'Impérial debout dans la charrette, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, en train de remettre son chapeau sur la tète et affichant un grand sourire de défi.

-Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'avais besoin d'entraînement, lança l'impérial, la dernière escouade n'était pas vraiment défi non plus ...

-Pardon ?

L'impérial sauta de la charrette, s'arrêta a coté de Teos et lui chuchota:

-Va les aider, je m'occupe de ceux la.

-Sur ?

-Oui.

Teos jeta un œil a l'escouade, puis se dirigea vers Elwensa et Luhdiir

-Comme d'habitude ?

-Tu fais pleuvoir les flammes, on les prends sur les coté.

-Bien reçu.

A l'avant, l'impérial tenait une discussion avec le Thalmor:

-Pensez vous réellement que quatre pauvres voyageurs puissent tenir tête a deux escouade d'élite du Thalmor ?

-Non, je pense que Le vent de l'ouest a besoin de se défouler !

Tout mouvement autour s'arrêta.

Le vent de l'ouest ? L'assassin qui a à son actif plus de 45 escouades de surveillance du Thalmor éliminés ? Un jeunot d'à peine vingts ans ?!

-C'est donc vous ... J'imagine que vous avez conscience de la peine encourue pour assaut sur un membre du Thalmor, Alors imaginez pour l'élimination de quarante-huit escouades.

-Cinquante, l'interrompit l'impérial.

-Pardon ?

-Cinquante escouades, la quarante-neuvième est dans la foret.

-Et la cinquantième ?

-Juste devant moi.

D'un coup de pied, l'impérial fit voler un bâton qu'il attrapa et s'en servit pour empaler le chef de l'escouade, attrapa une dague attachée a la ceinture de ce dernier et l'envoya a la gorge d'un soldat derrière lui, le tout en moins de une seconde.

Le voyant agir, les Demi Daedras passèrent a l'action:

Teos brandit son bâton vers les soldats, pendant que Ludhiir lança un sort d'invisibilité et Elwensa un sort d'armure sur elle-même, tout en les encerclant.

Teos tendit son bâton devant lui et lanca une explosion de flamme vers le groupe de Thalmor, mettant a terre une dizaine de soldat, pendant qu'Elwensa fonçait tète la première sur les archers, arrivant a esquiver la première volée, son armure magique lui épargnant une blessure au ventre.

Alors que les archers visaient l'impérial, deux d'entre eux se firent égorger par Ludhiir, puis il se rua en tournant sur les trois autres archers, pas assez vite malheuresement car l'un d'entre eux réussit a tirer une flèche, qui passa a coté de la tète de l'impérial et vint se loger dans le crane d'un soldat Thalmor.

De son coté, Elwensa esquiva une flèche et réussi a atteindre un archer en enfonçant son épée dans son bras, puis elle entailla la jambe d'un autre, suivi d'un coup de genoux dans le nez. Elle attrapa ensuite un arc et se servit de la corde pour étrangler un soldat et s'en servir comme bouclier, bonne stratégie puisque le soldat se pris une boule de feu dans le ventre, qui poussa Elwensa en arrière, assez pour qu'elle puisse saisir un arc et tirer une flèche, qui passa en courant d'air a coté de la tête du mage. Ce dernier lui sourit, mais son expression changea quand il vit qu'Elwensa aussi lui souriait et lui faisait un signe de la main. Son hésitation pris fin quand Ludhiir, arrivé silencieusement par derrière, plongea ses dents dans son cou, provoquant chez Elwensa un sentiment de dégoût et une légère nausée.

Pour sa part, Teos vit les mages préparer leurs sort, il fit de même, et quand les sorts partirent, il se retrouva a contrer seul cinq rayons de glaces, de foudre et de feu.

Mais il ne les craignait pas, il réunit en lui les trois éléments destructeur, les rassembla en un sort et déchaîna les éléments sur ces ennemis, qui ne purent résister plus de quelques secondes avant de se changer un tas de cendres.

Seul face a une petite vingtaine de soldat et encore affaiblit par sa perte de conscience, l'Impérial savait que ses chances de victoire était très minces. Il ferma les yeux, expira doucement et laissa son esprit s'échapper de son corps, comme il l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois. Sa dernière pensée, quand il laissa son corps au mains de sa mere, furent: "Amuse toi bien".

Quand il repris conscience, la nuit était tombée, il était adossé à un arbre, ses mains étaient attachées entre elles, il sentait aussi une vive douleur a l'épaule "J'ai du me la déboîtée ..." se dit il, il avait un mal de crane épouvantable et … Son chapeau ?

Il commença a se débattre mais s'interrompit en voyant un … Bréton, apparemment, s'approcher de lui et lui adresser la parole:

-Bien dormi ?

-Argh ... j'en ai tué combien ?

-Tous, sans exception ...

-Tant mieux, et vous êtes ?

-Ça dépend ...

-Comment ça ?

-Si tu répond bien, on est des amis, si tu répond mal, tes bourreau.

 _''_ _Bordel …_ _''_

-J'écoute

Il vit une tète … d'elfette, sans pouvoir être plus précis, dépasser du dos du Bréton et il l'entendit lui poser une question:

-Tu est un Demi Daedra ?

-Elwensa ! Cria le Bréton

-Quoi ?

-Comment ça un Demi Daedra ? Demanda l'impérial

-Arf, fit le bréton, Les Demi Daedras sont une race qui a vue le jour il y a une trentaine d'année, lorsque les Daedras ont réussi a atteindre Tamriel.

-Et ?

-Les Demi Daedras sont des descendants des Daedras.

-Attendez, Vous voulez dire qu'il y en a plusieurs ?!

-Oui.

-Et vous en êtes je suppose ?

-Effectivement.

-Ow ... Je pensais que j'étais le seul ...

-Tu est le fils de qui ? demanda l'elfette

-Elwensa ! Cria le Bréton, une deuxième fois

-C'est un Ningheim et il nous a aidé a combattre le Thalmor ! Tu veut d'autres preuves que c'est un allié ?

-Bon ok, tu as gagnée.

-On fait les présentations ?

-Si tu veut. Luhdiir ! Descend de l'arbre, il est avec nous !

-J'avais remarqué.

L'impérial sentit quelque chose atterrir a coté de lui, quand il leva la tête, il vit deux yeux d'un noir de jais fixé sur lui, son chapeau vissé sur sa tète, sortir une dague et couper ses liens.

L'impérial se releva et regarda autour de lui et reprendre son chapeau posé sur sa tète, puis l'elfette pris la parole:

-Je me présente: Elwensa, fille d'Azura et d'Eradaan Cœur de feu.

-Cœur de feu ? J'ai lu ses histoire dans les livres, comment va-t-il ? Demanda l'imperial.

Elwensa baissa les yeux et son regard s'assombrit

-Luhdiir, Fils de Namira.

Il s'approcha de l'impérial et lui chuchota:

-Eradaan est mort, et si tu reviens sur ce sujet ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je te jure qu'il faudra plus que ta nature Daedrique pour te protéger !

Ludhiir s'éloigna de lui en jetant un regard en biais a Elwensa, qui était partie s'asseoir près du feu

-Comment il est mort ?

-Dernier avertissement !

-Ok, ok !

Il tourna la tête vers le Bréton

-Et toi ?

-Teos Dinok, Héritier de Jyggalag et de Sheogorath

-Attend, Jyggalag ET Sheogorath ?!

-Jyggalag et Sheogorath sont une seule et même personne.

-Ah, je comprend. Tu dois avoir de ces sautes d'humeurs.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est présentés, Qui est tu ?

L'Impérial sourit, leva le bras, et une lumière apparut soudainement dans sa main. La lumière se déforma, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait la forme d'une lame, puis du métal apparut peu a peu sur la lumière et l'épée légendaire Aubéclat atterrie dans sa paume.

-Tu est ...

-Appelez moi Ati, je suis le fils de Méridia.

Après quelques secondes de silences, Teos émis un sifflement admiratif.

Du coin de l'œil, Ati vit Elwensa passer deux pièces d'or a Ludhiir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-J'avais parié deux pièces que tu était le fils de Meridia, dis Ludhiir.

-Euh ... Comment tu as su ?

-Quand tu t'est évanoui après avoir exterminer l'escouade, ou laisser Meridia prendre le contrôle c'est toi qui voit, j'ai vu Aubeclat disparaître de ta main.

-Quoi ?! Tu le savais et tu a quand même parié ? cria Elwensa

-Si tu avais observer attentivement, tu aurais vu !

-Rend moi mes pièces !

-Non !

-REND MOI MES PIÈCES !

-VIENS LES CHERCHER !

Elwensa sauta sur Ludhiir en l'attrapant au col, l'emportant dans sa chute.

Teos sourit, il aimait ce genre de moment ou ils pouvaient se détendre un peu. Certes, la nuit, ils peuvent se faire attaquer, mais les capacités de perception de Ludhiir leur permettait le plus souvent d'éviter le danger et de passer une nuit tranquille.

Pendant que les deux Ningheim se battait en se roulant par terre, Ati s'approcha de Teos et lui chuchota:

-Euh ... Ils sont tous le temps comme çà ?

-Seulement quand ils font des paris idiots.

-C'est a dire ?

-Souvent ...

-Bon, et vous alliez ou ?

-Bordeciel, Epervine.

-Pour y faire quoi ?

Teos hésita, puis lui répondit:

-Il y a une rébellion qui se prépare, ça fait deux ans qu'on sillonne Tamriel pour trouver des Demi Daedras et les rallier a notre cause.

-Et vous en avez trouvés combien ?

-Sept

-Génial, ils sont où ?

-Trois avec le Domaine, un dont on a perdu la trace, un qui nous attend a Epervine, un mort et toi.

-Oh putain ...

-J'aurais pas dit mieux.

-Origines ?

-Malacath, Molag Bal et Sanghin avec le Domaine.

-Oh t'est pas sérieux !

-Laisse moi finir, Peryite est mort, on a perdu la trace d'Hircine et on a Mehrunes Dagon qui nous attend a Epervine.

-Dagon ? C'est bon ça !

Teos posa un regard inquisiteur sur Ati.

-Tu est avec nous ?

Ati lui rendit un regard plein de conviction

-Et comment !

-Bon, je les sépare, c'est toi le nouveau donc tu prend le tour de garde.

-Ok boss.

Teos remarqua le sourire sur le visage d'Ati.

-Pourquoi tu souris ?

-J'ai passer ma vie a me sentir différend, vu que je n'appartenais a aucune race. Et aujourd'hui ... pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens normal.

-Bienvenue chez toi, dit Teos en allant se coucher.

-Au fait, comment s'appelle le fils de Dagon ?

Teos pris une inspiration;

 _ **-Bob Lennon**_

 **Chapitre 2: Retrouvaille**

 _Le lendemain matin_

Elwensa se réveilla a l'aube, comme à son habitude. En même temps, étant la fille de l'aube et du crépuscule, cette période de la journée est de loin sa préférée, là ou pointent le premiers rayons du soleil, tel un espoir dans l'obscurité.

« _Attend, l'aube? Mais … Je n'ai pas fait mon tour de garde !_ »

Elle se leva subitement, paniquée, mais elle vit Teos et Ludhiir, encore endormis dans leurs coins.

« _Mais, qui a fait l_ _a_ _garde dans_ _c_ _e cas ?_ »

-Bien dormi ?

Elle se retourna et vit l'impérial qu'ils avaient secouru la veille, souris et se dirigea vers Ati, qui observait le levé du soleil adossé a un arbre.

-Oui, tu as fait la garde toute la nuit ? Lui demanda Elwensa

-J'ai l'habitude, lui répondit Ati

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus ?

-Pour vous laisser dormir.

-On se serait reposés a Epervine.

-Aucune chance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut une autorisation de séjour pour pouvoir se reposer dans les auberges.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries ?!

-Attend, tu es déjà allée en Bordeciel ?

-Oui, enfin … j'ai vue la frontière … Il y a huit ans.

-Et aucun de vous n'y êtes allés ?

-Et si au lieu de poser des questions, tu nous disait ce qu'il y a des si spécial en Bordeciel !

-Bordeciel … si tu pense que le règne du Domaine est impitoyable, alors tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'est Bordeciel.

-A ce point la ?

-Ulfric Sombrage est un dirigeant tellement avide de pouvoir qu'il ferait passer la Reine Louve pour une simple responsable d'auberge.

-Ah d'accord … quand même, il a instauré quoi par exemple ?

-Le classement des races.

-C'est à dire ?

-Selon leurs races, les personnes seront plus ou moins bien vus en Bordeciel, et auront plus ou moins de privilèges.

-Quand je pense que des gens se sont battus pour cet homme avec l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur …

-Et quand tu pense que le domaine veut étendre cette loi a toutes les contrées de Tamriel ...

-Monde de merde …

Ati et Elwensa gardèrent le silence, le temps de profiter du lever de soleil.

-Mon père aimait les levés de soleil, remarqua Ati

-Le mien aussi.

Encore un silence.

-Il n'y a jamais eu de livre sur mon père, dit Elwensa.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne me souvient pas que mon père soit apparu dans un livre.

-Et alors ?

-Quand tu a entendu son nom, tu as dit que tu avais entendu parler de lui dans des livres. Lesquels ?

-Euh … Bon, c'était dans le journal de mon père.

-Attend, ton père et le mien se connaissait ?

-Visiblement.

-Et il dit quoi son journal ?

-Ses aventures.

-Sur mon père !

-Ah… et bien …

Ati et Elwensa sentirent tous les deux une lame se posée sur leurs gorge.

Ati paniqua, mais Elwensa, elle, avait l'habitude.

-LUDHIIR ! Cria Elwensa

-Quand est ce que tu apprendras à être plus prudente ?

-Comment un ennemis aurait pu débarquer ici sans être repéré ?

-En attendant que vous soyez tous les deux occupés à parler, puis en profitant pour vous trancher la gorge !

-C'est bon tu as gagné, tu peut retirer ta dague de ma gorge maintenant ?

Ludhiir retira lentement ses dagues, se permettant de laisser une légère entaille sur le cou d'Ati. Après avoir lancé un regard désapprobateur a Ludhiir, Elwensa posa son doigt sur la plaie et d'un bref sort de guérison, fit disparaître la plaie.

-Merci.

Les 3 Demi Daedras entendirent Teos paniquer.

-QUOI ? Il fait déjà jour? Bob nous attendais a Epervine pour midi, on sera jamais a l'heure !

-On peut bien arriver avec quelques minutes de retard, intervint Ati.

-Non ! On avait dit midi pile, donc c'est midi pile !

-Ah, Jyggalag prend le dessus…

-Ferme la et va préparer le cheval et la charrette ! Elwensa, aide moi a préparer les affaires, Ludhiir, part devant en éclaireur !

-Ok, à tout à l'heure, dit Ludhiir en partant en courant vers la frontière.

 _1 heure plus tard_

« _Bon_ _, jusque l_ _à_ _, la voie est libre_ »

En 1 heure, Ludhiir avait étudié 3 chemin possible :

Un qui menait a une embuscade du Domaine

« _E_ _nfin, embuscade …_ _même_ _l'autre rejeton de Meridia l'aurait remarqué_ »

Un qui menait a une grotte occupé par une meute de loup

« _si on pouvait éviter de toucher aux animaux_ »

Et celui ci qui semblait être le plus prudent: pas de Thalmor, pas d'animaux, la route était un peu rocailleuse, mais ça passe.

Il ressentait déjà l'ambiance de Bordeciel: Température très basse, animaux au poil proche du blanc, les chasseurs qu'il avait croisé portait de la fourrure, mais surtout : il avait vu de la neige.

De la neige ! Ce truc blanc, froid et dégueulasse -il en avait goutter pour être sûr- mais aussi magnifique, il avait vu une montagne si haute qu'elle avait l'air de toucher le ciel, ce qui explique le nom du pays.

Il était sur le chemin du retour quand il vit un groupe du Thalmor s'attaquer a un groupe de marchands Khajits, leurs disant que malheureusement pour eux, ils sont en bas du classement, et que pour eux l'esclavage auprès du haut roi semble être une peine adéquate.

-Non ! Cria une femme, Pas lui, vous savez comment il traite ses esclaves non nordiques !

-Justement, un tel crime mérite une punition a sa hauteur !

-Pitié, laissez nous partir … Ma fille …

-Fera un excellent en-cas pour les chiens du haut roi.

Ludhiir entendit des pleurs d'enfants émettre de la charrette, c'en était trop pour lui.

Il sauta derrière la charrette, attirant l'attention du groupe.

-Hé, barre toi gamin !

-Vous ne les emmènerez pas.

-Et sinon ?

-C'est déjà trop tard, vous l'avez mis en colère…

-Qui ça ?

C'est a se moment que 3 Thalmor, a l'avant de la charrette furent décapités d'un coup de hache.

-ON TOUCHE PAS AUX POUPETS ! Cria le Nordique en coupant la tète d'un Thalmor.

-Lui.

 _Pendant ce temps_

Ati s'était endormi dans la charrette, épuisé par une nuit blanche.

De son coté Elwensa inquiétais pour Ludhiir.

-J'espère qu'il lui est rien arrivé …

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, il est pas assez bête pour plonger dans une bataille qu'il ne peut pas gagner.

-Mais si le Thalmor lui a tendu une embuscade ?

Teos éclata de rire

-Lui tomber dans une embuscade ? Si c'est la cas, alors c'est eux qui sont tomber dans SON embuscade.

-Ça a du sens.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter, il va bien. Si ça se trouve, il est juste en train de discuter avec Bob.

-J'espère.

Bob lui avait manquée, après la disparition de son père, c'est lui qui les avait pris, elle et Ludhiir, sous son aile, c'est d'ailleurs a se moment qu'ils avaient rencontrés Teos. Il pouvait être bourru et vulgaire, mais il avait un grand sens de l'honneur, et c'est surtout le premier a qui Elwensa a parlée de son père. Si Bob n'était pas on père, il était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Mais elle avait pourtant un peu peur qu'il ai changé en 2 ans.

Lorsque Teos, Ludhiir et Elwensa sont partis chercher d'autres Demis Daedras, lui était resté en Bordeciel pour préparer la rébellion et pour mettre sa mère a l'abri.

Elle avait peur que les choses ne soit plus comme avant, voir même … qu'il l'ai oubliée.

Elwensa secoua la tète et saisit son luth. Elle joua quelques accords, mais le froid ambiant lui empêchait de jouer correctement, déprimée, elle fit apparaître une petite boule de feu dans sa main, lui permettant de se réchauffer un peu.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle achète une cape quand elle le pourrait.

A coté, sa robe de mage permettait à Teos de ne pas sentir le froid, même si il sentait le bout des ses doigts totalement frigorifié. Il avait fait un passage rapide en Bordeciel lorsqu'il avait rencontré Bob, 6 ans plus tôt, mais il ne se souvenait pas qu'il faisait si froid. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur pour Bob. Certes, c'est le fils de Dagon, l'un des daedras les plus destructeurs, mais on est jamais a l'abri d'un malheur.

De son coté, Ati rêvait qu'il décapitait un Thalmor.

Teos vit une charrette de marchands Khajits apparaître sur la route, Ludhiir fièrement assis sur son toit.

-Ah, tu voit qu'il est en vie !

Cette nouvelle arracha un petit sourire a Elwensa, qui se transforma en sourire de pur bonheur quand elle vit qui était a la tète de la charrette.

Un grand Nordique d'au moins 2 mètres, vêtu d'un manteau long pourpre, renforcé avec du cuir et de la fourrure, un casque en fer corné sur la tète, une immense hache dans le dos et le pendentif qu'Elwensa lui avait fabriqué lorsqu'ils se sont quittés.

Bob Lennon, fils de Merhunes Dagon, le Pyro Barbare, fixait Elwensa avec un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

Elwensa sauta de la charrette et courut vers Bob, puis lui sauta au cou pour l'enlacer.

-Tu m'as manquée ! Lui dit Elwensa

-Ah, c'est bon de te revoir ! Déclara Bob, Laisse moi te regarder. Attend, mais tu as grandis !

-Forcement en 2 ans !

-Le voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Quelques Thalmor, 2 ou 3 ours, mais rien d'insurmontable.

Bob se redressa, et dit a Teos :

-Alors, la chasse c'est bien passée ?

-On a trouvé un beau spécimen.

-Parfait, j'ai trouvé une grotte ou on pourra se reposer quelques jours, partez devant je vous rejoint.

Bob tourna la tète vers les Khajits.

-Si vous avez une autorisation pour une des contrées de Tamriel, allez y et restez y, vous y serez en sécurité.

-D'accord, merci infiniment, ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il reste des nordiques avec de l'honneur et de la bontés.

-Tous le plaisir est pour moi, Adieu.

-Adieu, et bonne chance.

Bob rejoignit la charrette et fut accueilli par la main que lui tendait Ati pour l'aider a monter dans la charrette.

-Fils de Vermina ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu est le fils de Vermina je suppose, dit Bob en acceptant la main tendue.

-Non, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Les cernes.

Ati mis quelques secondes a comprendre, plus d'une journée avec seulement quelques minutes de sommeil n'avait pas arranger les crevasses qui se formaient sous ses yeux.

-Ah, ça. Non, c'est rien, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-Profites en bien, tu risque de plus en avoir beaucoup. Du coup, fils de qui ?

-Meridia.

-Le fils des énergies infinies … Effectivement, c'est un beau spécimen.

-Je te l'avais bien dit, lança Teos.

Bob tourna son visage vers Ati et le regarda fixement :

-Donc, Ati c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Maintenant tu va nous raconter ton histoire.

-Euh, pourquoi ?

-J'ai pour habitude de connaître les gens autour de moi pour savoir si je peut avoir confiance en eux.

-Ça se tient.

-Donc ?

Ati pris une inspiration et de laissa quelques secondes le temps de faire le tri.

-Avez vous déjà entendus parler de l'Inquisition ?

-Oui, c'est une branche des vigilants de Stendarr créée pour la chasse aux daedras, seuls les meilleurs peuvent en faire partie.

-Mon père était un inquisiteur.

Bob éclata de rire.

-AHAHAHA ! Attend, Un chasseurs de Daedras qui s'accouple avec un daedra ? T'es sérieux ?

-On ne peut plus sérieux.

-Ok c'est quoi la suite ?

-Bon, je vous épargne les détails, Je suis né 3 ans avant la 5e ère, mon père était … sévère mais juste, il m'a enseigné l'art de l'épée et de l'archerie, mais surtout comment me battre et contrôler mes pouvoirs. Heureusement, il avait des amis chez les vigilants qui l'ont aidés a nous cacher, pendant environ 12 ans. L'un d'entre eux a du vendre la mèche, ou alors le Domaine est vraiment doué, car ils ont réussi a nous trouver. On était 2, ils était 200. C'était la première fois que je laissais Meridia prendre le contrôle, a mon réveil, tout le monde était mort et mon père restait introuvable, en même temps les corps étaient dans un état ... La seule chose qu'il restait était sa cape, je l'ai récupéré et depuis je me ballade un peu partout en Cyrodiil en tuant le plus de Thalmor possible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par vengeance surtout, je sais que les tuer n'empêchera le Domaine de régner sur Tamriel, mais bon …

Ati fixa Bob a son tour.

-Alors ?

\- … Tu m'as l'air bon, mais au moindre coup bas, je te jure que je te tue.

\- Je l'avais bien compris.

-Bon les enfants vous me ferrez votre résumé plus tard, je vais nous guider vers la grotte. Elwensa, prend une couverture, tu est frigorifiée.

Effectivement, Pendant le récit d'Ati, Elwensa n'avait cesser de trembler, en même temps, si sa tenue était appropriée au climat doux de Cyrodiil, elle l'était beaucoup moins pour les montagnes glacées de Bordeciel.

-Oui , av-v-v-vec plaisir …

Bob se leva et se dirigea vers Teos, puis échangea sa place a l'avant et fit le tri dans son esprit :

Elwensa n'avait pas changée, enfin si, elle était plus grande et plus … développée, mais elle restait la jeune elfe qu'il avait rencontré 6 ans plus tôt : toujours aussi joviale et enthousiaste, mais aussi assez insouciante, ce qui, certes, pouvait se révéler dangereux, mais était aussi la bienvenue ces temps ci. Elle avait l'air d'avoir fait définitivement le deuil de son père, et l'age de découvrir et de maîtriser ses pouvoirs daedriques.

Il pouvait en dire de même pour Ludhiir. Lui aussi était plus grand et possédait une musculature proche d'un adulte, mais il était aussi doté d'une agilité et d'une précision redoutable, comme il avait pu le voir lors du combat précédent. Il ne saurait dire si son visage avait changé, car il gardait encore et toujours sa fidèle capuche et son masque. Cependant, il savait que quelque chose dans son regard avait changé, peut être le nombre de personnes tuées qui pesaient sur sa conscience, ou peut être pas. Mais malgré la réputation de sa mère, Ludhiir restait le jeune garçon honorable qu'il avait pris son aile avec Elwensa.

Et Teos, son fidèle disciple. Même 8 ans plus tard et malgré ses tentatives pour lui faire rencontrer d'autres personnes, il était toujours aussi discret et les seules personnes en qui il avait une confiance aveugle était Bob, Elwensa et Ludhiir. Il semblait dégager une puissance magique considérable, probablement ses pouvoirs qui s'était manifestés, plus qu'a les maîtrisés. Son don pour la magie de destruction et de conjuration avaient du largement se développer pendant ces 2 dernières années.

Quand a Ati … il était trop tôt pour se faire un avis, mais si il a vraiment développer ses pouvoirs a 15 ans et qu'il a du les maîtriser et les affronter seul pendant 4 ans, il devait être l'un des Ningheim les plus puissant.

Lui même avait découvert ses pouvoirs a 18 ans, d'ailleurs, il avait détruit Rorikbourg se jour la. Bien sur, il aider a la reconstruction, même si reconstruire sur une terre totalement brûlée n'était pas tache aisée. Depuis, il a bien sur appris a maîtriser ses pouvoirs, se faisant appelé « Le Pyro Barbare » grâce a sa maîtrise de la hache et du feu.

Par nostalgie, Bob se retourna pour remarquer Ludhiir voler quelques pièces dans la bourse d'Ati, trop occupé a faire des passes de boules de lumière avec Elwensa pour surveiller sa bourse, pendant que Teos admirait le paysage de Bordeciel.

 _ **Bob sourit a cette vision, un vrai portrait de famille.**_

 **Chapitre 3 :Une nouvelle menace**

La grotte n'était pas loin, a peine vingt minutes de route. A peine arrivés, Elwensa se jeta devant le feu que Bob avait allumé pour se réchauffer. Ludhiir fit de même, il avait beau être plus résistant au froid qu'Elwensa, lui aussi était frigorifié. De son coté, Teos alla étudié les cartes laisser par Bob.

Alors qu'Ati s'apprêtait, lui aussi a aller se réchauffer, Bob l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Non, toi et moi, on va aller chasser le caribou.

-Le cari-quoi ? Demanda Ati

-C'est un animal qui se balade dans le coin, la viande est très bonne et très nourrissante, aller on y va.

-Ok …

Ati ne l'avait pas vu, mais Ludhiir et Elwensa avait lancés leurs paris:

Pour Bob, « chasser le caribou » peut de traduire par « Je vais me battre contre toi pour voir de quel bois tu te chauffe », généralement, les gens tenaient une minute avant d'être mis au tapis, et qu'Elwensa allait avoir du travail, puisque c'était elle la spécialiste en guérison.

-Cinq pièces que Bob revient indemne avec Ati sur le dos, lança Ludhiir

-Cinq pièces qu'il revient avec une légère blessure avec Ati sur le dos, répondit Elwensa

-Dix pièces qu'aucun des deux ne tombent dans les pommes, intervint Teos.

Teos remarqua les regards médusé d'Elwensa et de Ludhiir sur lui.

-Quoi ? Moi aussi je peut parier !

Les minutes passèrent: Une, Deux, Trois, Quatre, « _Ils vont être dans un état ..._ », Cinq, Six, Sept, « _Ati doit vraiment être résistant ..._ »

Après dix minutes d'attentes, Ils entendirent quelqu'un rentrer dans la grotte. Elwensa redouta l'état d'Ati, mais ce qu'elle vit la laissa bouche bée : Bob était seul, mais il avait un mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

-C'est bon, on le garde ! Lança Bob

-Attend, c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda Elwensa

-Yep.

-Et il est ou ?

-Il supporte pas la défaite donc il est resté boudé dehors.

-Non mais il est sérieux ? Lança Ludhiir

-Ouais, au moins si il doit se battre, il fera tout pour gagner.

-Mais il pas laissé Meridia prendre le contrôle, remarqua Teos

-Oh croit moi, il a failli, mais j'ai réussi a l'assommer a temps.

-Tu as eu de la chance, vu ce qu'il t'a fait juste comme ça, j'imagine pas ce qu'il aurait fait avec Meridia, Dit Elwensa en soignant Bob.

-Bien, maintenant, vous allez me décrire les deux dernières années dans les moindres détails.

-On va pas chercher Ati ?

-Laisse le bouder, on lui fera un résumé plus tard.

-D'accord, On commence par ou ?

-Quand on s'est séparé, il y deux ans, ça serait un bon départ.

Elwensa commença le récit par le jour ou ils se sont séparés, eux et Bob, a Cyrodiil.

Ils avaient débutés leurs voyage par des rumeurs d'un guerrier si fort qu'il pouvait éliminer une armée d'un seul coup d'épée. Soit une rumeur, soit un Ningheim.

Cependant, avec le Thalmor qui ne cessait d'étendre son influence, les voyages devenait de plus en plus dangereux, c'est pourquoi ils ont du faire plusieurs détours.

Heureusement pour eux, l'argent était rarement un problème, grâce a une petite tactique établie par Elwensa et Ludhiir : Pendant qu'Elwensa s'improvisait Barde publique et faisait une représentation dans la rue, Ludhiir faisait les poches des passants, trop occupés a admirer la prestation d'Elwensa pour surveiller leurs poches.

-Belle tactique, je suis impressionné., intervint Bob.

-Si tu continue a nous interrompre comme ça, on va y passer la semaine, maintenant tait toi.

Ludhiir repris le récit en leurs racontant le voyage de Cyrodiil a Lenclume, qui dura environ 3 mois, assez pour obtenir quelques informations sur la politique du domaine vis a vis des « Contrées mineures » : Les membres du Domaine faisait ce – qu'ils – voulaient, et si la moindre personne osait s'opposer a eux, la mort était sûrement le châtiment le plus doux.

Ces 3 mois de voyages furent assez tranquilles, peut de combats, leurs jeunesse leurs offrant une certaine innocence auprès du monde. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a Lenclume, renommée « Première contrée humaine » du fait de leurs alliance avec le domaine vieille de plusieurs années, ils surent rapidement que Lenclume était de loin la pire contrée ou se trouver pour des ennemis du Domaine:les contrôles et les perquisitions étaient constants. Cependant, Ludhiir, assassin de son état, est rapidement devenu un expert en contrefaçon d'autorisation de passage, du moins en apparence, car un œil habitué remarquera l'aspect « brouillon » du papier.

Leurs recherche a Lenclume les menèrent a leurs premièrement déception: Le Guerrier, un Rougegarde répondant au nom de Bolenux, fils du daedra Molag Bal, avait rejoint le Domaine.

Après, tout est parti en vrille, trois semaines de voyages jusqu'à Orsinium pour découvrir que le fils de Malacath prenait un malin plaisir a exécute ses prisonniers et a terrifier le monde, puis retour en Cyrodiil chercher la fille de Sanguin.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas grands espoirs, donc ils ne furent pas déçu de savoir que la fille de Sanguin, Lucina, était devenue l'une des personnes les plus dangereuse du monde, non pas pour ses aptitudes au combat, mais pour ses capacités de chantages et de tortures.

Après trois mois de voyages, ils s'étaient autorisé un mois de vacances a la frontière sud de Cyrodiil. Ces vacances leurs permirent de faire le point et de se détendre un peu.

Comme les deux années du voyages prenaient fin, ils avait décider de prendre la route en prenant leurs temps pour pouvoir écouter les rumeurs et remarquer les points sensibles de Cyrodiil.

La suite est plutôt simple, ils trouvent Ati, il laisse sa part Daedrique prendre le dessus le temps de tuer une trentaine Thalmor.

-Mmh, approuva Bob.

-Du coup de ton coté, tu as trouvé quoi ?

-Teos, va chercher Ati, il faut qu'il entende ce que je vais dire et j'ai pas envie de répéter, ordonna Bob

-Ok.

-Du coup, en résumé, il se passe quoi ? Demanda Ludhiir pendant que Teos sortait.

-Bonne nouvelle : La résistance est la et prête a combattre, on a une ouverture pour infiltrer Solitude et on a de quoi être discret.

-Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? Demanda Elwensa

-Je pense que les Ningheims avec le Domaine sont en Bordeciel.

-Oh bordel, que les neuf nous viennent en aide.

C'est a ce moment qu'Ati débarqua en panique, Teos sur ses épaules.

-ELWENSA ! Cria Ati.

-Oh non TEOS ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Cria Elwensa

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bob

-Il est venu me chercher quand il s'est pris une flèche, dit Ati en posant Teos sur le sol

-Oh non non non non non !

Lorsqu'Ati posa Teos au sol, Elwensa remarqua une flèche plantée profondément dans son ventre. Elle lança un sort de soin tout en retirant la flèche, puis continua le sort pendant que Ludhiir examinait la flèche.

« C'est … de l'os de dragon ! »

Un morceau de papier était attaché a la garde, un avertissement :

-On ne trahit pas la famille ...

-Quoi ?

Ludhiir tendit le papier a Bob

« Ce signe … c'est la Confrérie Noire. »

-Ludhiir, ton avis ?

Ludhiir se tourna vers Ati, puis lui attrapa le col et le plaqua contre le mur.

-Maintenant, tu va nous dire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Ce que j'ai dit : il est venu, il a pris une flèche et c'est tout !

-Merde … BOB ! LUDHIIR ! QUELQU'UN !

-Quoi ?

-Je n'arrive pas a le soigner !

-Comment ça ?

-La plaie est fermée, mais il n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux, au contraire ça empire !

En effet, Teos était pris de tremblement incontrôlés, il avait du mal a respirer et ses yeux était révulsés. Elwensa fonda en larme. Alors que tous le monde paniquait, Ati ramassa la flèche, goûta le sang resté sur la pointe, et fut horrifié.

-Poison … Il a été empoisonné !

-Attend, j'ai une potion de guérison ici, dit Bob.

-NON ! Surtout pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça ne ferait qu'accélérer la diffusion du poison.

Ati se dirigea vers Teos en sortant une fiole de sa cape, mais Ludhiir se mit sur son chemin.

-Ludhiir …

-Pourquoi on te ferrait confiance ?

-Si je ne lui donne pas ça, il sera mort dans 30 secondes.

Ludhiir soupira, puis se décala sur le coté. Ati s'agenouillât a coté de Teos et lui fit boire la potion. Presque immédiatement, Teos se remit a respirer normalement, a se calmer et paru sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui, il se réveillera dans quelques heures. Avec l'impression qu'un mammouth lui a marcher dessus.

Bob s'agenouilla a coté de lui, posant la lame de sa hache sur sa gorge.

-N'empêche, quel hasard que tu ai précisément l'antidote pour le moment précis ou on en a besoin, contre le poison. Quelle coïncidence !

Ati soupira

-J'écoute.

-Est ce que tu fais partie de la Confrérie Noire ?

-Oui

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-2 ans.

-Pourquoi ils ont attaqués Teos ? Et c'est quoi ce message ?

-C'est pas un message, c'est un avertissement.

-Un avertissement contre quoi ?

-Contre vous.

-Comment ça ?

-Ça veut dire que vous rejoindre signifie quitter la confrérie noire, et donc que vos objectifs vont a l'encontre de la Confrérie.

-Ça veut donc dire qu'ils savent pour la rébellion ?

-Peut être, ou alors ils savent juste que vous êtes des Ningheims, et ça ne plaît pas a la confrérie.

-Attend, si ils sont au courant pour les Ningheim, ça veut dire ...

-Oui ?

-J'imagine que personne n'est au courant a la confrérie ?

-De ce que je sais, non.

-Qui est le chef ?

-Je … ne sais pas.

Ati sentit la hache de Bob s'appuyer un peu plus sur sa gorge.

-Ok, OK, c'est une femme.

-Des détails ?

-Très belle, avec des habits souvent … provocateur, plutôt joueuse, Elle aime vivre dans … comment on dit déjà ?

-La Luxure ?

-Oui exactement.

-Et physiquement ?

-Rousse, yeux verts, plutôt grande …

-Poitrine développée, cheveux en cascade, regard séduisant et une aura sensuelle ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-On l'a déjà rencontrée.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Ou ça ?

-C'est la fille de Sangin.

-Celle qui a rejoint le Thalmor ?

-Oui.

-Ça veut donc dire …

-Que la Confrérie collabore avec le domaine.

Ati reçut cette nouvelle comme un carreau d'arbalète dans le cœur.

-Alors tout les Thalmor que j'ai tués, tout les meurtres que j'ai commis, toutes ces années que j'ai passer a combattre le Domaine … ce semblant de famille que j'ai connu … je n'étais que leurs pantins …

-Mais les meurtres de Thalmor, tu le faisais pour le sport non ?

-Oui, mais j'étais payer environ mille pièces d'or par escouades.

-Attend, ça veut dire que le Thalmor te paye pour tuer des Thalmor ?

-Non c'était un client anonyme.

-Euh …

-Oui Bob ?

-En fait, c'est moi … le client.

-PARDON ?!

-J'avais besoin de faire diversion en Cyrodiil pour préparer la rébellion en Bordeciel ! Du coup, j'ai fait appelle a la Confrérie pour faire diversion en Cyrodiil pour faire diversion !

-Mais c'est totalement con !

-Bah du coup, ça nous a arranger tous les deux … et ça a marché a la perfection.

-Oui mais … raaaaah vous faites chier !

Ludhiir se leva et partit vers la sortie

-Qu'est ce que tu fait ?

-Aller buter du Thalmor, paraît que c'est bon pour les nerfs !

Après que Ludhiir soit parti, Ati pris sa tète entre ses mains, puis il ria, une euphorie telle que même Bob fut intimidé, puis Ati se leva et se dirigea lui aussi vers la sortie, mais fut interrompu par Elwensa :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais tous les tuer.

-De qui ?

-La Confrérie Noire.

-Dans ton état ? Aucune chance. Tu n'as même pas de plan.

-J'en improviserait un sur le chemin.

-Face a l'organisation la plus meurtrière de Tamriel, il te faudra plus que de l'improvisation.

-Et tu propose quoi ?

-Donne moi des infos sur la confrérie et sa base on t'aide a faire un plan d'attaque.

-Comme tu l'as dit, face a l'organisation la plus meurtrière de Tamriel, il faut plus qu'un plan improvisé en une semaine.

-Tu as autour de toi un des meilleurs assassin de Tamriel, un expert en destruction, le fils de l'ordre et du désordre et la meilleure stratège de Tamriel.

-Qui, toi ?

-J'ai hériter de la clairvoyance de ma mère, je peut prévoir certaines choses en avance, très pratique pour les plans de bataille.

Ati soupira.

-D'accord, tu as gagnée …

-… Quoi ?

-Si j'y vais sans plan je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir en vie. Donc j'ai besoin de votre aide.

-D'habitude, on me dit d'aller me faire voir parce que je n'ai que 16 ans …

-J'ai exterminé une armée de Thalmor a seulement 15 ans, donc je peut imaginer qu'une fille de 16 ans soit capable de merveilles stratégiques, surtout si c'est la fille d'Azura.

-M-Merci.

-Du coup, on fait quoi ?

Bob pris la parole :

-Vous dormez !

-Attend quoi ?

-Vous n'arriverez pas a réfléchir correctement si vous êtes fatigués.

-Mais on est pas fatigués !

-Ça fait des semaines que vous n'avez pas dormis correctement, donc ce soir, vous dormez, on fera un plan d'attaque demain, quand Teos sera réveillé.

-Mais …

-Tu te tais et tu va dormir !

Ati partit vers la sortie.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Retrouver Ludhiir et partager les Thalmor, faut que je me défoule !

Alors qu'Ati sortait, Teos restait plongé dans un profond sommeil pendant que Bob et Elwensa discutaient :

-Il ne nous dit pas tout.

-Je sais.

-On verra ça demain, va te coucher, je prend le premier tour de garde.

-Mais …

Bob posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Elwensa, les prochains jours seront sûrement les plus violents et les plus durs que tu ai connue, il faut que tu te repose pour y faire face.

-Mais …

-Elwensa …

-Oui papa …

Elwensa aimait l'appeler comme ça quand il se comportait comme son père, elle craignait en avoir un peu trop fait, mais le sourire gêné de Bob la rassura. Elle partit se coucher après avoir brièvement vérifier l'état de Teos, dont le sommeil restait imperturbable.

Dix minutes plus tard, Ati et Ludhiir revinrent de la chasse, fatigués mais satisfait des deux cents pièces qu'ils avaient récupérés sur les cadavres des Thalmor, puis allèrent directement se coucher.

Bob monta la garde toute la nuit, trop occupé a réfléchir pour dormir.

Les questions ne cessaient d'affluer dans sa tète :

Qu'est ce que la confrérie sait d'eux ?

Ati est il un allié ou pas ?

Peut on lui faire confiance ?

Quel sera l'état de Teos quand il sortira de son sommeil ?

Ses pouvoirs se sont ils réveillés ?

Et pour Elwensa et Ludhiir, quand se réveilleront ils ?

Face a toutes ces questions, Bob pris des décisions : Tous les entraîner pour qu'ils découvrent et maîtrisent leurs pouvoirs, préparer un plan pour arrêter la confrérie noire, et surtout, avoir une longue discussion détaillée avec les autres, hors de question de partir au combat si l'un d'entre eux refuse de faire confiance aux autres …

 _ **Mais le lendemain ne serait pas un jour de stratégie, mais de détente, car non seulement ils avaient besoin de se détendre avant la bataille, mais surtout, le 8 de Sombreciel, c'était l'anniversaire d'Elwensa !**_

 **Chapitre 4 : L'anniversaire d'Elwensa**

 _Le lendemain matin_

Les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient sur l'horizon, Elwensa se réveilla, fidèle a son instinct, a cette heure précise.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Bob et Ati sortir de la grotte.

-Bien dormit ?

Elwensa répondit en grommellement, puis ramena sa couverture sur elle avant replonger dans son sommeil, avec un léger sourire.

"Une grasse mâtiné, enfin ..."

Elle fut réveillée 2 heures plus tard par une boule de neige qui, heureusement pour elle, s'écrasa sur sa couverture et pas sur sa tète. Elle se leva en sursaut et vit Ludhiir, jouant avec une boule de neige fraîchement ramassée.

-Aller, debout la marmotte ! Entraînement !

-De quoi ?

Elwensa reçue la boule de neige dans le ventre, et elle fut étonnée de voir que la boule s'éclata a l'impact, très différente des cailloux qu'il lui envoie d'habitude.

-De boules de neiges !

Ludhiir sortit de la grotte, suivi de près par Elwensa, impatiente de commencer sa première bataille de boule de neige.

Quand elle sortie, elle fut éblouie par la beauté de Bordeciel: Des montagnes titanesque, des champs de neiges a perte de vue, un ciel parfaitement dégagé, des animaux sauvages gambadant dans la nature, des …

Elle fut interrompue par une boule de neige dans le bras que lui avait lancer Ludhiir, qui a présent la regardait avec un air amusé et provocateur.

-Alors, tu pense pouvoir me toucher ?

-Non seulement je vais te toucher, mais je vais surtout t'humilier !

Elwensa plongea au sol pour esquiver un projectile, puis ramassa et tassa une boule de neige pour l'envoyer sur Ludhiir, qui l'esquiva sans peine.

Après 2 minutes de combat acharné, Elwensa commença a anticiper les mouvements de Ludhiir, mieux, elle savait exactement ou viser et quand tirer. C'est ainsi que Ludhiir reçut une boule de neige en plein dans le visage. En plus de le déstabiliser, Il avait de la neige aussi bien dans sa capuche que dans son masque, ce qui était très désagréable.

-Ça va ?

Ludhiir lui répondit en lui envoyant une boule dans la bouche, enclenchant la 2e manche, qu'Elwensa gagna sans problème.

Après 10 minutes de bataille, Elwensa, épuisée, décida d'arrêter le combat, ce que Ludhiir accepta avec plaisir, puisqu'il était frigorifié et couvert de neige.

Autant vous dire qu'Elwensa était aux anges, enfin elle avait réussi a décrocher une victoire cuisante face a Ludhiir, qui en revanche préparait une dernière boule de neige, profitant de l'inattention d'Elwensa pour prendre le temps de viser.

Mais Elwensa, la encore, l'avait anticiper et pencha la tète sur le coté pile a temps pour éviter la boule … qui toucha Teos en pleine tète.

-Oh merde …

Elwensa et Ludhiir se ruèrent sur Teos, au sol et sonné.

-Putain, pire réveil de ma vie …

-Désolé !

-Ça va ?

-Tu te sens mieux ?

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Tu m'en veut ?

-Tu as mal ?

-Vos gueule ! J'ai un de ces mal de crane ! J'ai l'impression …

-Qu'un mammouth t'a marcher dessus ?

-Exactement. J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Presque une journée.

-Ou sont les autres ?

-Partis chasser.

-D'ailleurs les voilà.

Bob entra dans la grotte, portant a lui seul un cadavre d'ours et quelques lapins.

-Ce soir, On mange de l'ours avec des cuisses de lapins !

-Mon plat préféré !

-Bien sur, pour ton anniversaire !

Elwensa se rappela soudainement de la date du jour: 8 de Sombreciel, son 17e anniversaire.

-Oh mais oui ! J'avais oubliée !

-Bon anniversaire !

-Kyaaaaaaaah !

Elwensa lança un petit cri de joie avant d'aller enlacer tout le monde, Heureuse de pouvoir fêter son anniversaire avec sa famille. Puis elle se rappela d'un détail :

-Ou est Ati ?

-Parti bouder ?

-Non, il est parti a Helgen faire quelques achats.

-Allons le rejoindre !

-Quoi ? Mais …

-C'est mon anniversaire, je fais ce que je veut !

Elwensa enfila une cape et parti vers l'extérieur, puis rentra presque immédiatement.

-Euh … c'est par ou Helgen ?

-Je te montre le chemin, lui dit Ludhiir.

-Et toi Bob ?

-Je vais rester ici pour veillé sur la grotte et Teos.

De son coté, Teos était retourné se coucher, et était a présent plongé dans un profond sommeil.

Après une heure de voyage, dont 10 minutes de bataille de boule de neige (qu'Elwensa gagna sans problème), 5 minutes a courir après un lapin et 1 minute a convaincre un marchand pour les laisser grimper dans sa charrette, Elwensa et Ludhiir arrivèrent finalement a Helgen.

30 ans après sa destruction par Alduin, Helgen s'était reconstruite et était devenu une ville de passage des plus importantes, puisqu'elle était presque assez grande pour être considérée comme un capitale. Les habitants d'Helgen se limitait au travailleurs de l'auberge, aux gardes et aux mineurs, le reste se composait de voyageurs, de bardes itinérants et de marchands, mais aussi de Thalmors, chargés de garder le contrôle sur les citoyens.

Elwensa fut immédiatement émerveillée par ce spectacle, ne sachant par ou commencer, ils s'apprêtèrent a chercher Ati, mais décidèrent de gagner quelques pièces …

Elle trouva un barde qui chantait sur la place publique, et lui demanda si il acceptait de lui prêter son luth, il accepta, et après quelques secondes pour s'échauffer et accorder le luth, le spectacle commença

-Cette chanson est dédiée a un inquisiteur qui n'a pas hésiter a sacrifier sa vie pour protéger notre monde: Théo de Silverberg :

 _«_ _La montagne s'est écroulée._

 _Il ne reste qu'un bouclier._

 _Comme nos espoirs de te revoir gisant a nos pieds._

 _Horrifiés nos cœurs se gèlent._

 _Ta voix manque a notre appel._

 _Les ténèbres ont fait couler ton sang empoisonné._

 _Je t'en pris,_

 _Je t'en pris, Théo._

 _Répond moi,_

 _Pourrons nous vaincre le mal sans toi ?_

 _Rien ne sera pareil si tu ne reviens pas._

 _Ton courage, ta force ton soutien_

 _Nous en avons besoin mais tu est déjà loin …_

 _Impossible de le nier,_

 _C'était bien la vérité,_

 _Les larmes que je redoutait ont fini par couler._

 _Tes derniers mots si beau, si fiers,_

 _Sur ton épitaphe de pierre._

 _L'âme d'un puissant héros a rejoint la lumière._

 _Je t'en pris,_

 _Je t'en pris, Théo._

 _Répond moi,_

 _Pourrons nous vaincre le mal sans toi ?_

 _Rien ne sera pareil si tu ne reviens pas._

 _Ton courage, ta force ton soutien_

 _Nous en avons besoin mais tu est déjà loin …_

 _Repose paisiblement …_

 _Ceux que tu aime ne t'oublieront pas._

 _Pourrons nous vaincre le mal sans toi ?_

 _Rien ne sera pareil si tu ne reviens pas._

 _Ton courage, ta force ton soutien_

 _Nous en avons besoin mais tu est déjà loin …_ _»_

A la fin de sa prestation, l'assemblé resta muette de stupéfaction, puis explosa en applaudissement.

Elwensa sourit, un peu gênée, mais depuis le temps qu'elle voulait chanter cette chanson, elle avait enfin réussi, et au-delà de ses espérances, puisque jamais elle n'avait connue de telles ovations.

Elle rendit le luth au barde, qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui lui demanda son nom :

-El-Elwensa.

-Elwensa voix-dorée, merci infiniment pour cette chanson, la guilde des bardes se ferait un honneur de vous compter dans leurs rangs.

Le barde saisit la main d'Elwensa et déposa un baiser dessus, avant de partir, un peu humilié mais avant tout charmé par la voix d'Elwensa.

Ludhiir se dirigea vers Elwensa, les bourses remplie d'or.

-Meilleure pèche de ma vie !

Elwensa, encore muette de stupeur, se rendit compte de la présence de Ludhiir, et aperçue Ati qui se dirigeait vers eux, le visage caché par son chapeau, sans sa cape et sa cotte de maille.

Quand il arriva a leurs hauteur, Ati pris Elwensa dans ses bras, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Ati était en train de pleurer, un sanglot silencieux, un sanglot de nostalgie.

-Merci

-Euh … De rien ? Tu connaissais Théo ?

-Oui, et pas qu'un peu.

-Comment tu l'as connu ?

Ati garda le silence, puis séchant ses larmes, il annonça fièrement :

-C'était mon père.

Elwensa et Ludhiir restèrent bouche bée devant cette révélation.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais faut aller les chercher.

-De quoi ?

-Ça c'est une surprise.

Ati leurs fit signe de les suivre, puis fit route vers la forge. Ils se retrouvèrent face a un solide impérial, approchant de la cinquantaine.

-Salut Aldreann !

-Ati, j'ai fini de réparer ta cotte, tiens.

-Merci, je te présente Elwensa et Ludhiir, je voyage avec eux depuis quelques jours.

-Bonjour !

Aldreann sembla prêt a parler, mais finalement pris sa canne et s'approcha d'eux.

-Désolé si je paraît rustre mais … vous vous battez vraiment avec ça ?

Il pointa de sa canne les armes d'Elwensa et de Ludhiir.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Je me sentirais mal de vous laisser partir avec ces couteaux a beurre, donnez les moi, je vais en faire des armes.

-Quoi ? Non !

Ati apres avoir remis sa cote de maille et sa cape, pris la parole :

-Je vous présente Aldreann Martel, forgeron personnel du dernier empereur de l'empire et l'un des seuls a pouvoir égaler Grisetoison. Laissez le voir vos armes au moins.

Elwensa tandis son épée, curieuse de connaître les capacités du forgeron.

A peine l'épée entre les main, il lança sa description :

-Épée elfique, forgée en Morrowind il y a environ 7 ans, pas souvent dégainée, surtout utilisée pour l'entraînement, Très peu de meurtres a son actif, réparée 2 fois : une fois en Cyrodiil et une fois en Orsinium. Tu est droitière, plutôt habituée a te battre, mais pas a tuer … Forgée au sud de Morrowind pour être plus précis. Pas très bien équilibrée comme épée, tu t'est souvent attaquer au Thalmor, ou l'inverse, mais il y avait quelqu'un pour protéger tes arrières. Tu dois vraiment y tenir pour la garder … Laisse moi 30 minutes et je te la répare et je l'améliore.

-Euh … c'est a dire que j'y tiens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera comme neuve, j'ai juste besoin de …

Aldreann se leva, pris les mesures d'Elwensa, les nota et passa a Ludhiir :

-Je pense pas que …

-Donne les dagues.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je me bats avec des dagues ?

-Avec tes habits, essaie pas de me faire croire que tu te bat avec une hache a deux main.

Avec un léger soupir, Ludhiir donna ses dagues a Aldreann.

-Dagues en acier, avec un peu de verre pour les rendre plus coupantes, forgée en Morrowind, même forgeron qu'Elwensa, plus habitué a tuer, mais tu te bat avec trop de rage, tu les abîmes souvent, d'où les nombreuses réparations, surtout en Cyrodiil et a Lenclume, aussi en Orsinium. 20 minutes pour les deux dagues.

Là encore, Aldreann pris les mesures de Ludhiir, puis sorti a la forge, et commença son œuvre.

-Et ça fera combien ?

-Pour vous, gratuit, ça remboursera ma dette.

-Quelle dette ?

Aldreann se concentra sur sa forge, et Ati prit la parole.

-I mois, un contrat a été lancé sur lui. J'allais m'en charger, mais quand il m'a parler de ses actes contre le Thalmor, je l'ai laissé vivre et aidé a se cacher. Du coup, il me fait des réductions.

-Des actes contre le Thalmor ? Lesquels ?

-Il s'est fait capturé il y a 20 ans en tuant un général de l'empire, un Altmer qui avait refuser de lui payer l'épée qu'il lui avait forgé. Celle là d'ailleurs.

Ati pointa du doigt une épée attachée au mur, une épée nordique splendide, gravée, ornée d'or, forgée en ébonite.

-Et après ?

-Il s'est enfui avec d'autres prisonniers, dont un certain Deuillegivre.

-Mon père ?

-Oui j'imagine, et surtout, en plus d'être un mage de talent, c'était aussi le fils de Savos Aren, l'archimage.

-Donc je suis le petit fils d'un des plus grand mage que Bordeciel ai connu.

-La classe non ?

-C'est … une grosse nouvelle n'empêche. J'ai toujours cru que mon père n'était pas si puissant, et pourtant …

-Il était aussi puissant que moi.

-Mais dans ce cas, comment mon clan a-t-il pu se faire massacré si un mage si puissant était a sa tète ?

-Aucune idée, Comment ça s'est passé ?

Ludhiir garda le silence quelques secondes.

-Je suis né au sein du clan Orryh, un clan de Dunmer en Morrowind, j'y ai vécu pendant environ 10 ans, puis un membre du clan a rejoint le Domaine et a assassiné mon père. Après, l'armée du Thalmor est arrivée, et le clan a été annihilé. Je suis le seul survivant… Ensuite, Elwensa et son père m'ont trouvés, il m'ont hébergé et nourrit, jusqu'à …

Ludhiir regarda Elwensa dans les yeux, avant de continuer :

-Jusqu'au jour où on s'est fait attaquer par le Thalmor, il s'est sacrifié pour qu'on puisse s'enfuir, et sur le chemin, on a rencontrer Bob et Teos. Voila, tu sait tout.

Pendant quelques longues seconde, le seul bruit dans la pièce était les coups de marteau sur l'enclume d'Aldreann.

-Et toi ?

-Mmh ?

-Parle nous de ton père.

-Mon père … Théo de Silverberg est sûrement l'homme le plus juste que Bordeciel ai connu, jamais il ne s'est écarter du chemin de la justice. C'est pourquoi il pensa que bannir Meridia lui offrirait le pouvoir de faire régner la justice, jusqu'à …

-La chute de la montagne.

-Oui, 5 ans après l'ouverture des portes, il est parti a la tète d'une escouade des vigilants au mont Primortis, c'est la qu'était Meridia, mais la mission ne s'est pas déroulée comme prévu … les vigilants l'ont trahis et ont utiliser la nécromancie pour le piéger et le tuer, mais Théo réussit a résister, mais la bataille semblait perdue, jusqu'à ce que Meridia vienne le soutenir. La bataille fut telle que la montagne s'effondra, piégeant Théo avec Meridia. Durant les jours qui suivirent, piégés dans la montagne, laissés pour mort par l'inquisition, ils apprirent a survivre et a se connaître, et puis … bref j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin, mais ils finirent par sortir de la montagne, vivant. Après, je vous ai déjà raconté la suite.

-Et pour mon père ? demanda Elwensa.

-Ah oui, Eradaan … d'après le journal de mon père, Eradaan était l'une de rares personnes qu'il respectait réellement et reconnaissait sa puissance, c'est pourquoi il lui proposa de rejoindre les inquisiteurs. Mais Eradaan refusa car il connaissait les réputation des différent princes daedras, et il savait que certains d'entre eux était bienveillants. Mais il aida tout de même l'inquisition a bannir les princes et princesses néfastes, puis il tomba par hasard sur Azura, qui était attaquée par le Thalmor. Au début, il n'avait pas connaissance de son identité, donc il aida juste une jeune femme dans le besoin. 10 mois plus tard, il était venu voir mon père, paniqué …

-Attend, mais Théo était présumé mort a ce moment la !

-Il y avait quelques personnes qu'il avait prévenu et qui l'avait aider a la cacher. Donc il est venu a lui, paniqué, avec une petite fille dans les bras, il lui dit qu'il n'était pas prêt a être père et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elwensa n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre « Eradaan » et « paniqué » dans la même phrase ...

-Du coup mon père lui parla, je ne sais pas de quoi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que pendant qu'ils parlaient, tu était dans la même salle qu'un petit garçon de 4 ans qui lisait un livre très intéressant sur l'oblivion …

-Et qu'a pensé ce garçon ? Demanda Elwensa, amusée.

-Que ce petit truc faisait beaucoup de bruit pour sa taille.

Elwensa lâcha un petit rire, puis Aldreann leurs dit :

-Vous devriez faire un tour des marchands, ils vendent pas mal de chose et la moitié ont une dette envers Ati.

-C'est vrai ?

-Disons qu'une bonne partie de mes contrats sont cachés ici, j'ai quasiment repeupler Helgen.

-Rien que ça …

-On y va ?

-C'est parti.

Ils passèrent les 40 minutes suivantes a faire des achats et a visiter la ville, dont la tour qui a été détruite par Alduin 30 ans plus tôt, la place ou Ulfric a faillit être exécuté et la place publique ou Elwensa joua en duo avec le barde rencontré plus tôt.

Dans les achats, ils trouvèrent un livre d'invocation de monture, de respiration sous l'eau, d'invocation de flèches et, en cadeau pour Elwensa, un marchand lui offrit un diadème en or serti de diamant.

Après ces achats, ils revinrent a la forge d'Aldreann qui leurs montra leurs nouvelles armes :

L'épée courte d'Elwensa s'était transformée, la lame était plus fine et plus grande, le manche était assez grand pour qu'elle puisse tenir son épée a pleine main, elle était parfaitement équilibrée et surtout : la lame avait des reflet vert-bleu, comme si …

-J'ai rajouter du verre pour alléger la lame et la rendre plus résistante. Tiens, voila pour toi Ludhiir.

Ludhiir attrapa les dagues, et admira ce qu'Aldreann en avait fait: les deux couteaux était devenus des poignards a lame recourbée, tranchantes comme des rasoirs. En guise d'ornement, Aldreann avait graver sur la lame différents symboles nordiques. De plus, les lames semblait êtres renforcée en ébonite.

-Wow.

-De rien. Vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?

-Je propose de rentrer, il doit être midi et je crois qu'on en a fini ici.

-Tu pourrais aller faire un tour a l'auberge, Abi aimerait avoir de tes nouvelles.

Elwensa et Ludhiir virent Ati rougir légèrement.

-Ah, euh, oui, j'irais lui dire bonjour plus tard, on repassera par ici de toute façon.

-Qui est Abi ?

-Personne.

Ludhiir senti qu'il avait poser le doigt sur quelque chose.

-Qui est Abi ?

-Bon, on y va ?

-Oui, et sur le chemin tu nous dira qui est Abi.

-Crève.

Arrivés a la sortie, Ati parti chercher des chevaux.

-Pas besoin, l'interrompit Elwensa, tu oublie mon nouveau sort.

Elwensa lança son sort de destrier, et fut émerveillée par la monture qui se dressa devant elle : un cheval blanc a la crinière lumineuse, qui la regardait avec un air bienveillant.

-Il est beau !

-Ça, je vais pas dire le contraire.

-Mais on est 3 et on a qu'un seul cheval.

-Je te laisse deviner.

-Le palefrenier a une dette envers toi ?

-Bingo, bougez pas je reviens.

Une fois qu'Ati était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, Ludhiir lança un regard complice a Elwensa.

-Tu pari combien sur quoi ?

-Je pari mes recettes de la journée qu'Abi est la femme d'Ati et qu'il veut pas nous le dire !

-Pari tenu, C'est une fille qu'il connaît depuis longtemps, mais il a peur de lui avouer ces sentiments car sinon ça risque de gâcher leur amitié, du coup c'est sûrement sa future copine.

-Quand il se décidera a agir comme un homme.

-Exactement.

-Aucune chance, tu te complique la vie.

Quand Ati revint avec 2 autres chevaux, avant même que Ludhiir ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il dit :

-Ludhiir, tu peut donner l'argent a Elwensa.

-Donc j'ai raison ?

-Non … mais t'est pas loin.

-Vas y, dit nous tout !

-Ok, je les ai sauvés elle et son père i an, ils se sont installés a Helgen et ont ouvert une auberge, j'y vais tous les 2-3 mois.

-Et elle te plaît ?

-...Elle me plaît …

-Sauf que ?

-Sauf que je veut qu'elle ai un homme qui soit la pour elle tous les jours et qui puisse l'éloigner des problème, et un membre de la confrérie noire n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'éviter les problèmes. De plus, c'est pas les beau voyageurs qui manquent a Helgen.

-Et pour conclure ?

-Je préfère la savoir avec quelqu'un a ses coté pour la protéger et pas un assassin demi daedra qui a la plus grande armée de Tamriel a sa recherche.

-Ça se tient …

-Donc c'est une raison de plus de rejoindre la rébellion, quand je pourrais me poser sans risque, je pourrais commencer a envisager la possibilité de … Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Tu est mignon …

-Arrête de rire.

-Mais va lui dire, ça réglera le problème.

-Ça va la mettre en danger, donc non, Fin du débat, changeons de sujet. Je vous ai raconté la fois ou j'ai atteint un Thalmor a l'arc a 500 mètres de distance ?

-Sérieux ? Je pensais que tu préférais le corps a corps ?

-Je suis meilleur a l'arc qu'a l'épée.

-Raconte nous !

-Alors …

Après 45 minutes d'historique des plus beau meurtres d'Ati, des plus beau sauvetages d'Elwensa et un description détaillée de la différence de goût entre les races de la part de Ludhiir (il préfère les Altmer, la chair est plus tendre et plus facile a trouver), ils arrivèrent a la grotte, ou Teos semblait avoir retrouver toute sa force et sa vigueur, qui s'occupait du rangement de la grotte, pendant que Bob préparait la nourriture, qui dégageait une odeur plus qu'alléchante.

Quand Ati rentra, Teos l'accueillit avec un coup de bâton dans le menton.

-Alors toi …

-Je suppose que je l'ai mérité celui la.

-A tu la moindre idée des effets de ce poison ?

-Oui, je l'ai inventé !

-Et tu as d'autres secrets comme ça ?

-Je laisse Elwensa et Ludhiir te faire le résumé.

-Mais d'abord, intervint Bob, on va offrir les cadeaux !

Elwensa fit un sourire gêné alors qu'Ati décrochait un bagage de son cheval, et le posa par terre.

-Attention … Ouverture !

Ati ouvra le bagage et en sorti une cape … Elwensa n'avait pas les mots pour la décrire, mais Bob lui en épargna la peine :

-Au niveau du cou, nous avons de la peau de smilodon des neiges, la cape est en peau d'ours, fraîchement chassé ce matin avec Ati, et Teos l'a enchantée pour résister au froid.

Elwensa était muette de surprise face a cette cape, faite sur mesure pour elle seule.

-Et encore, c'est pas fini.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, dans les jours a venir, on va essayer de réveiller vos pouvoirs Daedriques.

-PARDON ?!

-Vous avez l'age, vous avez les capacités, donc on va au moins essayer.

Bob remarqua les airs inquiets des 3 Ningheims.

-Oulah, vous inquiétez pas ! On verra ça demain, mais ce soir, on mange !

-D'accord, mais Ati tu peut nous expliquer les base, histoire de pouvoir se préparer ?

-Non, détendez vous et mangez.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante a déguster un mélange entre ours, lapin et autres fruits due Bob avait trouver dans le coin.

Elwensa profita d'une pause pour contempler la scène qui se dressait devant elle : l'assassin qui la connaissait mieux que personne en train de dévorer une patte d'ours, le mage qui les avaient protéger tant de fois occupé a empiler méthodiquement les os de lapin a coté de lui, le barbare qui les avait pris sous son aile et jurer de les protéger qui se coupait une part de l'ours a la hache, et le nouveau qui crachait un os a l'extérieur.

Devant ce tableau, Elwensa ne put s'empêcher de sourire, de tous les endroits possibles ou elle pouvait être en Tamriel, de toutes les personnes avec qui elle pouvait être, elle n'aurait pas mieux rêver que cette grotte et ce petit groupe de personne.

Non, pas ce groupe, sa famille.

 _ **Souriante, elle finit son lapin, puis entama une bataille de nourriture avec Ludhiir.**_

 **Chapitre 5 : Le reveil**

Il courait le plus vite possible pour lui échapper. A qui ? Il ne se posait pas la question.

« Plus vite, plus vite ! »

Il parcourait les couloirs sans fin de cet immense château, sur le sol gisait des restes de statues autrefois digne et splendide, il n'y avait aucune sources de lumière, pourtant il arrivait a y voir comme en plein jour.

« Il se rapproche, dépêche toi ! »

En effet, la masse sombre et massive se rapprochait, sans se presser.

-Tu sais que tu ne pourra pas m'échaper éternellement, lui dit l'ombre.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva face a un mur, il essaya de le briser, mais ses bras refusait de bouger, il ne pouvait que se retourner et affronter le monstre qu'il redoutait tant :

lui même.

-Tu as peur, tu est faible, lui dit son double, mais je peut te soigner de cette faiblesse.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Tu ne pourras les protéger si tu reste cette petite créature que tu appelle toi … laisse moi le contrôle, laisse moi accomplir la tache que tu est incapable d'accomplir, MON FILS !

Teos se réveilla en sueur, haletant et paniqué. Il regarda autour de lui, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait rêver et qu'il était toujours dans la grotte, mais il ne voyait pas les autres.

 _Teos …_

Teos prit sa tète entre ses mains. Encore elle, cette voix qu'il ne cessait d'entendre depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, il avait beau essayer de l'ignorer, elle revenait tout le temps, essayait de lui faire faire des choses qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre a faire.

Teos se releva, encore un peu affaiblit par les événements des derniers jours, et pris la direction de la sortie de la grotte.

« Un peu d'air frais ne me ferrais pas de mal … »

A peine sorti, un courant d'air frais lui caressa le visage, il ferma les yeux afin de profiter de cette sensation de fraîcheur, histoire de calmer ses nerf.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda Bob.

Teos, surpris, tourna sa tète vers Bob. Il était tellement préoccupé par ses voix qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Mieux, lui répondit Teos, Tu regardait quoi ?

Bob pointa du doigt une direction, et Teos aperçut Elwensa, Ludhiir et Ati en train de se battre dans le champs de neige.

-Il font quoi? Demanda Teos.

-Ils s'entraînent, tu devrais regarder, ça vaut le coup d'œil.

Quiescent, Teos s'assied aux coté de Bob et observa le combat.

Apparemment, le combat opposait Ati a Elwensa et Ludhiir, et effectivement, ça valait le coup d'œil : Elwensa et Ludhiir utilisait une de leurs techniques de prédilection qui consistait pour Elwensa a attaquer de tous les cotés afin de laisser a Ludhiir la possibilité de frapper les points sensibles, et pourtant Ati réussissait a les contrer sans efforts apparents.

Alors que ses pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il vit Ati saisir Elwensa par la manche pour l'envoyer sur Ludhiir, qui l'esquiva pour contre attaquer d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Avec une vitesse surhumaine, Ati esquiva l'attaque de peu mais reçu le coup de poing d'Elwensa en plein dans le visage, qui envoya Ati au tapis.

Mais Ati n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il fit une roulade arrière avant de …

Teos …

« Tait toi ... » ordonna Teos

Tu est faible …

« Tait toi ! »

Laisse moi le contrôle …

-TAIT TOI !

Il fallut une seconde a Teos pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait crier sa dernière pensée, qui lui fut confirmer par le visage inquiet de Bob a son égard.

-Qu'est ce qui va pas ?

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Teos, me prend pas pour un con, je te connais depuis 8 ans, je sais quand tu a un problème et pour te mettre dans cet état, ça doit être un gros problème, lequel ?

Teos garda le silence.

-Teos …

\- … j'entends des voix.

-Elles te disent quoi ?

-Que … Que je suis indigne de mon héritage, que je suis incapable de les protéger et que ...

-Que ?

-Que je devrais le laisser prendre le contrôle.

-Tu lui a déjà laisser le contrôle ?

-Non, mais je sens qu'il essaie. A ton avis, il m'arrive quoi ?

-Je pense que c'est ta part Daedrique qui se réveille.

Bob se leva et siffla pour interrompre le combat, puis fit signe a Teos de le suivre avant de se diriger vers les autres.

Arrivés a leur hauteur, alors qu'Elwensa soignait les légères blessures de ses compagnons, Ati pris la parole :

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je pense que ma part Daedrique veut prendre le dessus.

Ati pris un air pensif pendant que Teos lui expliquait sa situation, puis quand il eu fini, se leva et lui dit :

-Teos, tu va t'asseoir et tu va laisser les voix prendre le dessus.

-Quoi ? Mais … et si je perd le contrôle ?

-Tu va perdre le contrôle, et comme tes origines daedriques ne sont pas forcement les plus bienveillantes, on va se préparer a te combattre.

-Tu dit ça avec un calme c'est effrayant …

-Je sais être sérieux quand il le faut. Maintenant on va former un cercle et toi Teos, tu va t'asseoir au milieu et a mon signal, tu laissera les voix prendre le dessus.

-Attend, tu peut au moins m'expliquer ce qui va m'arriver ? Et toi, comment tu fait pour laisser ta part Daedrique prendre le dessus ?

-Comment dire … je pense que c'est en lien avec nos parents Daedrique, pour moi, Meridia est la dame des énergies infinies, du coup j'ai une immense quantité de puissance en moi, mais je me débrouille pour la limiter, il me suffit de libérer cette puissance et le tour est joué, Meridia prend le dessus.

-Ça a l'air simple quand tu le dit.

-L'habitude.

-Donc pour moi, quelle est ta théorie ?

-Puisque tu est le fils de 2 daedras a la personnalité très différente, il est possible que les voix soit celles de Jyggalag et Sheogorath …

-Et si je laisse ma part Daedrique prendre le dessus, lequel prendra le contrôle ?

-Aucune idée …

-Donc je doit m'attendre a quoi ?

-Tu va te sentir … bizarre, je sais pas comment dire ça autrement, puis tu va sentir ton esprit t'échapper, et enfin tu va t'évanouir et te réveiller dans quelques heures, je ne sais pas dans quel état.

-Je suis pas sur de vouloir mainte …

Faible …

Teos laissa échapper un grognement en prenant sa tète entre ses mains.

-Teos ?

Teos tomba a genoux, il était engourdi, sa tète tournait et il sentait que son esprit s'échappait

 _Oui … laisse moi le contrôle …_

-TEOS !

-Préparez vous … je ne pourrais pas le retenir longtemps ...

Teos vit Ati faire un signe tète, et ses amis sortirent leurs armes, prêts au combat.

« Donc tu veut le contrôle ? »

Oui …

« Alors prend le »

Avec effroi, le groupe vit Teos s'étendre sur le sol, prit de convulsions, des veines apparaissant sur son front pendant que ses yeux prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Alors que les autres se préparait au combat, ce qu'ils virent leur glaça le sang : Teos était en train de se dédoubler.

Au fil de ses convulsion, le corps de Teos avait commencer a se diviser en deux, et au bout de deux longues minutes de convulsion, Teos était devenu deux personnes distinctes, en train de se relever.

La première chose que Bob remarqua face a ces deux doubles de Teos, c'était leurs yeux : l'un leur portait un regard froid, sans vie, alors que les yeux de l'autre semblaient animés d'une folie meurtrière.

-Teos ?

D'un coup de main, le Teos sans vie fit voler Bob a travers le champ, avant de se ruer sur Elwensa, qui eu a peine le temps de lancer un sort d'armure avant de se retrouver projetée aux cotés de Bob. Ahuri par cette puissance, Bob aida Elwensa a se relever et vit le Teos sans vie s'approcher d'eux, toujours sans aucune émotions dans le regard.

Bob et Elwensa échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent et se préparèrent a combattre leur ami.

Le combat ne tarda pas, puisque lorsque Teos fut a sa portée, Bob se lança en avant pour donner un coup de hache vertical, que Teos esquiva sans problème, mais Elwensa l'accueillit d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, qui donna a Teos l'élan pour lui donner un coup de bâton dans le ventre. Elwensa se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur, et alors que Teos s'apprêtait a lui abattre son bâton sur la tète, Bob l'intercepta avec sa hache et, d'un revers de la main, le projeta 5 mètre plus loin.

A peine debout, Bob vit Teos concentrer son énergie vers son bâton, préparant le sort le plus destructeur de sa vie.

Bob se mis devant Elwensa en bouclier humain, et Elwensa concentra un sort d'armure sur Bob pour le soutenir.

Elwensa maintena son sort pendant l'impact, mais quand l'onde de choc fut passée, elle fut tétanisée par l'état de Bob : ses bras et une partie de son visage souffrait de graves brûlure, seule elle pouvait lui empêcher de graves séquelles, mais pas si elle devait se battre contre Teos …

-ELWENSA !

Elwensa leva la tette et aperçut Ludhiir qui courrait vers elle, paniqué.

-BARRE TOI !

-Pourquoi ?

-Meridia arrive !

C'est a ce moment qu'Ati arriva devant le Teos sans vie avec une vitesse stupéfiante, l'attrapa et le projeta sur l'autre Teos.

Quand il regarda Elwensa, elle comprit ce que voulait dire Ludhiir :Ati avait laisser Meridia prendre le contrôle.

Elwensa et Ludhiir portèrent Bob loin du champ de bataille, et pendant qu'Elwensa soignait Bob, Ludhiir partait observer le combat.

Il fut immédiatement ahuri par la puissance de cette bataille.

Ati se retrouvait seul face a deux adversaires a sa hauteur, et pourtant il paraît et attaquait sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse.

Malgré l'avantage du nombre et la parfaite synchronisation de leurs attaques, les Teos peinait a toucher Ati, armé d'Aubéclat, qui faisait tourner sa lame autour de lui, parant sans peine la pluie de coup venant de ses adversaires.

Visiblement lassé de ce combat, les Teos reculèrent et préparèrent tout deux le même sort qui avait mis Bob KO.

Ati en fis de même en changeant son épée en bâton de mage, préparant lui aussi un sort potentiellement aussi puissant que les deux mages face a lui.

-ELWENSA, A TERRE !

Quand les sorts se touchèrent, l'onde de choc générée repoussa Ludhiir et coucha tous les arbres dans un rayon de cents mètre, et le son produit fut tel que Ludhiir et Elwensa mirent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir entendre normalement.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Un combat entre deux demi-daedra.

-Ils vont comment ?

Ludhiir retourna sur le champs de bataille, qui s'était transformé en cratère de quelques mètres de profondeur, au centre gisait Ati et Teos, un seul cette fois. Ils semblait tout deux épuisés après ce combat.

-Ils vont bien, je crois …

-Bon, on les ramène dans la grotte, on ferra un plan plus tard, avec tout ce boucan, on a du alerter tous les Thalmor a un kilomètre a la ronde.

Effectivement, Elwensa avait raison, a peine après avoir rassembler tous le monde dans la grotte, une centaine de Thalmors avait débarquer dans la zone de combat.

-Bolenux, remarqua Ludhiir

-Pardon ?

-Il y a Bolenux en bas.

-Merde, on fait quoi ?

-Je sais pas …

-Voyons voir,dit Elwensa, si on sort on risque de se faire capturer, de toute façon, il est hors de question de les laisser derrière et on en peut pas les transporter discrètement. La, a part espérer rester discret, j'ai aucun plan en tête …

-Regardez qui voila, fit une voix derrière eux.

Elwensa et Ludhiir se retournèrent pour faire face avec effroi au fils de la domination incarnée : Bolenux le démon. Elwensa et Ludhiir dégainèrent leurs armes, prêt au combat, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de la part de Bolenux.

-Allons les enfants, rangez ça, vous allez vous blesser, leurs dit Bolenux

-Reculez, ordonna Elwensa

-Alors maintenant on donne des ordres aux adultes maintenant ? Je vais vous remettre a votre place !

Bolenux sortit des chaînes de ses manches et s'apprêta a les abattre sur les Ningheim, mais il s'interompa soudainement.

-Euh ?

Un rayon de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine, le projetant hors de la grotte. Quand Elwensa et Ludhiir se retournèrent, ils virent Ati tenant un arc blanc entre ses mains, invoquant un nouveau trait de lumière.

-Prenez Teos et barrez vous, on se charge d'eux, ordonna Ati

-Comment ça « on », et on fait quoi de Bob, demanda Elwensa

C'est a ce moment qu'Ati s'écarta pour laisser passer Bob, qui fonçait vers l'extérieur, une aura enflammée autour de lui. Quand il sorti de la grotte, il rentra dans Bolenux qui venait de se relever.

-Il a laissé Dagon prendre le contrôle, je vais m'occuper des Thalmors pendant qu'il se charge de Bolenux, leurs dit Ati

-Mais vous êtes blessés !

-On verra ça plus tard, prenez Teos et partez pour Helgen !

-Mais, commença Ludhiir

-Faites ce que je vous dit !

Sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, Elwensa et Ludhiir rassemblèrent quelques affaires, puis portèrent Teos vers l'extérieur, où Bob menait un combat acharné face a Bolenux pendant qu'Ati descendait les Thalmors groupes par groupes, ses flèches explosant a l'impact.

-Vous revenez en vie, c'est un ordre, cria Elwensa

En réponse, Ati retira son chapeau et le posa sur la tète de Teos.

-Je reviendrais le chercher, promit Ati

Alors qu'ils longeaient la montagne, ils firent face a trois Thalmors qui les menaçaient de leurs épées, qui furent presque immédiatement frappés par trois rayons de lumières dans la tète.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe avait réussi a s'éloigner assez pour éviter le combat, mais ils pouvait toujours entendre la bataille qui faisait rage derrière eux.

Alors qu'ils continuait leurs courses vers Helgen, ils aperçurent une troupe de cavaliers chevauchant vers eux.

-Vite, a couvert, dit Ludhiir

-Non, pas besoin, répondit Elwensa

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des troupes d'Helgen, on dirait qu'Ati avait pensé a tout, lança Elwensa avec un sourire

 **Chapitre 6: Retraite**

Les cavaliers d'Helgen chevauchait vers Elwensa et Ludhiir, portant Teos sur leurs ils arrivèrent a leurs hauteur, l'un d'entre s'arrêta.

-Ou est le propriétaire de ce chapeau, demanda le cavaliers en pointant le chapeau d'Ati que portait Elwensa

-Il est par la, lui répondit Elwensa en pointant la zone de combat.

-Merci.

Le cavalier fit un signe et 2 de ses camarades s'approchèrent de Ludhiir et d'Elwensa.

-Mes camarades vont vous accompagner jusqu'à Helgen, on reviendra avec Ati.

-Attendez ! Cria Elwensa alors que le cavalier s'éloignait.

-Oui ?

Elwensa se retourna vers Ludhiir.

-Va avec eux, dit Elwensa, Bob et Ati auront besoin de soin.

-Alors je viens avec toi, répondit Ludhiir.

-Non, il faut que tu veille sur Teos, lui répondit Elwensa

Ludhiir soupira.

-Très bien, on t'attendra a l'auberge …

Alors que Ludhiir, aidé par un cavalier, montait Teos sur le cheval, Elwensa invoqua son cheval et chevaucha a toute allure vers les cavaliers.

-Vous aurez besoin de soigneurs, lança Elwensa.

-Hors de question de laisser des civils … commença le cavalier, avant de s'interrompre en voyant le regard plein de colère que lui portait Elwensa.

Elwensa, sans attendre le suite de sa phrase, continua sa chevauchée vers l'endroit du combat, dont les bruits de luttes avait pris fin.

Quand elle arriva, le champ de neige qu'elle avait connu n'était plus : la neige était baignée du sang des dizaines de Thalmors gisant au sol, sans vie. A peine descendue de cheval, elle indiqua aux cavaliers la position d'Ati et parti chercher Bob parmi les nombreux corps, et elle fini par le retrouver au bout de quelques secondes : Ses vêtement et son armure n'était plus que des lambeaux, son corps portait d'innombrables cicatrices et son bras droit était plié dans un angle improbable, de plus, Elwensa remarqua une plaie béante sur son cou, qui saignait abondamment.

-Merde … DES SOIGNEURS ICI ! Ordonna Elwensa.

Alors que les soigneurs approchait, Elwensa constatait l'étendue des dégâts : plusieurs cotes brisées, le bras droit cassé, une large cicatrice au niveau de son nez, les poings dans un sale état et des traces de chaînes sur son cou en plus de la plaie.

Quand les soigneurs arrivèrent, Elwensa donna ses directives :

-Il faut se concentrer sur ses cotes et son bras, je m'occupe de la plaie sur son cou ! Ordonna Elwensa

Alors qu'ils tentaient de sauver Bob, Ludhiir arriva en courant et adressa la parole a Elwensa :

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Ludhiir

-Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Lui répondit Elwensa

-Hors de question de te laisser seule sur un champ de bataille.

Ludhiir balaya la zone du regard.

-Ou est Bolenux ? Demanda Ludhiir

-On l'a vu partir avec des soldats, lui répondit le commandant, j'ai envoyer des hommes le traquer.

-Pardon ?

-Il est blessé, il n'a aucune chance de survie face a une dizaine de soldats entraînés.

-Commandant … même blessé, il est capable de une meute d'ours a main nue, vous connaissez sa réputation, averti Ludhiir.

-Et alors ? N'importe quel homme peut être tué si …

-Commandant, interrompra Ludhiir

-Quoi ?

-Vos hommes sont mort, annonça Ludhiir

-Comment pouvez vous le savoir ?

Ludhiir pointa du doigt la cime des arbres, et le commandant remarqua un cheval approcher d'eux. A la place du cavalier, une flèche était plantée dans la selle, frappée du seau de la Confrérie Noire.

-Par Thalos …

Ludhiir tourna la tète vers la cime des arbres qui bordaient le champ.

« _J'ai un mauvais_ _pressentiment_ »

Il remarqua dans la foret quelques mouvements tellement furtifs que seul son œil entraîné d'assassin pouvait les remarquer : une dizaines de silhouettes habillées en rouge sombre sautaient entre les arbres et se glissaient entre les troncs.

« _C'est un piège ..._ »

-Commandant

-Quoi ?

-Il y a des membres de la Confrérie Noire dans la foret, a moins de cinquante mètres, rassemblez vos hommes et commencez a partir vers Helgen, avertit Ludhiir.

Ludhiir se retourna vers en direction de la grotte, il y vit un groupe de soldat porter Ati vers une charrette non loin d'eux, puis Ludhiir se dirigea vers Elwensa.

-Comment il va ? Demanda Ludhiir

-Il survivra, mais on doit continuer les soins, répondit Elwensa.

-La confrérie noire est a coté, elle peut nous attaquer a n'importe quel moment, Il faut le transporter dans la charrette et partir au plus vite, ordonna Ludhiir.

-Il n'est pas en état d'être déplacé …

-Dans moins de 5 minutes, personne ne pourras le déplacer puisque tout le monde sera mort.

-D'accord.

Ludhiir retira sa capuche et ferma les yeux afin de se reposer sur son audition, il laissa les sons ambiants l'entourer :le cliquetis des armures des cavaliers, le bruit de la charrette alors que les cavaliers posait les blessés dessus, les assassins préparant leurs flèches …

Ludhiir regarda le commandant, et lui fit un signe de la tète avant de crier :

-EN AVANT !

Alors que la troupe débutait sa course vers Helgen, Ludhiir reçu une pluie de flèche lui transperçant le corps et les jambes. Il s'écroula au sol, incapable de bouger et fut contraint d'observer, impuissant, les cavaliers tomber sous les flèches des assassins. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le cadavre d'un Thalmor a coté de lui, moins d'un mètre plus loin. Ludhiir se traîna jusqu'au cadavre, laissant une longue trace de sang derrière lui, et quand il arriva a sa hauteur, il plongea ses dents dans sa chair avant d'en arracher un lambeau de peau qu'il avala goulûment, avant de retourner a son festin, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai retrouvé toutes ses forces, il retira les flèches de son corps et sentit son pouvoir de régénération lié a sa capacité de cannibalisme œuvrer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se relever et courir vers ses compagnons, résistant a l'envie de manger les cadavres qui traînaient au sol.

Quand il arriva enfin dans la charrette, il vit Elwensa en train de se faire soignée.

-Je me suis pris une flèche en protégeant Bob, expliqua Elwensa.

-Et ton armure ?

-Je peut contrer une flèche, pas une pluie de flèches …

-Et ça va ?

-Ça pique, mais ça va. Tu pense qu'on est a l'abri ?

En réponse, Ludhiir entendit les assassins décocher une nouvelle vague de flèches. Les dizaines de points noirs apparurent dans le ciel, se dirigeant avec une vitesse alarmante vers eux, mais les cavaliers furent assez rapides pour les protéger de leurs boucliers, et quand les flèches finirent de tomber, Ati se releva et tira un immense trait de lumière dans la direction de la foret, entraînant une immense explosion a l'impact et rasant au passage toute forme de vie présente dans la foret.

Après cette attaque destructrice, Ati récupéra son chapeau, en disant a Elwensa :

-Je t'avais dit dit que je viendrais le récupérer.

Ati faillit s'écrouler mais Ludhiir le rattrapa et l'allongea a coté de Bob, tout deux épuisés après cette bataille. A peine allongé, la soigneuse pris soin d'ausculter Ati pour s'assurer de son état, puis se retourna vers Elwensa et Ludhiir.

-Il est en vie.

-Bonne nouvelle …

La soigneuse laissa sa place a Ludhiir, et alla s'asseoir face a eux.

-Il vous a sauver comment ? Demanda Elwensa

-Pardon ? Demanda la soigneuse.

-Ati, il nous a dis que la plupart des habitants de Helgen sont des personnes qu'il a sauver de la Confrer … commença Elwensa

-DE la mort, qu'il a sauver de la mort, l'interrompit Ludhiir en plaquant sa main sur la bouche d'Elwensa.

-Ah oui, pour moi c'est assez différent …

-C'est a dire ?

-Ça serait trop long a vous expliquer, ça vous ennuierait …

-On a plusieurs minutes devant nous et VRAIMENT envie de se changer les idées … dit Ludhiir.

-Si vous y tenez … j'ai grandit dans une famille plutôt riche et noble et i ans, je me suis fait mariée de force avec un haut gradé Thalmor pour attirer les faveurs du domaine sur ma famille. Un homme horrible, affreux, qui avait pour habitude de battre ses femmes … oui, ses femmes, j'étais son 4e mariage. Bon, officiellement, ses femmes sont mortes en couche, mais il n'a jamais eu d'héritier. Bref, après 4 ans de vie communes, pendant lesquelles j'ai perdu ma virginité, mes parents, l'estime de moi même, mon pays et tout espoir, j'ai finalement eue une fille, une magnifique petite fille… mais il voulait absolument un garçon, alors qu'il allait nous tuer, moi et ma fille, voila Ati qui débarque, qui le transperce et qui nous sauve la vie … Il s'est visiblement rendu compte de ma situation, puis m'a proposer de venir a Helgen, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre donc j'ai accepter. Meilleure décision de ma vie …

-J'imagine que de passer d'un palais a Helgen n'a pas du être facile … remarqua Ludhiir.

-Au contraire, je suis devenue prêtresse de Mara, et la vie est loin d'être difficile, avec tous ces mariages, ces voyageurs, aucun jours n'est comme le précédent. Mais Ati savait que ça allait bientôt changer, c'est pourquoi chacun des membres d'Helgen qu'il a sauvé ont leurs places dans l'armée, prêt pour la guerre.

-Mais avec tous ces Thalmors, vous n'avez pas peur d'être découvert ?

-Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, les Thalmors qu'on nous envoi sont des jeunots a peine capable de faire la différence entre un nordique et un impérial, donc on ne se fait pas de souci.

La troupe arriva a Helgen une dizaine de minutes plus tard, contournant la ville pour pouvoir entrer discrètement via le sous sol de l'auberge, construite a la bordure d'Helgen, cachant une porte dérobée menant au sous sol, camouflant un temple dédié aux neuf.

Bien que sous terre, le temple rayonnais de lumière, éclairé de toute part par différentes bougies et une boule de lumière magique flottant paisiblement au milieu de la pièce. Dans un coin, il y avait un endroit visiblement réservé au repos et aux soin, ou se reposait un petit groupe de voyageurs.

-Qui sont ils ? Demanda Elwensa

-Des prêtres de Thalos, répondit le commandant

-Le culte de Thalos est pas interdit en Bordeciel ? Remarqua Ludhiir.

-Est ce qu'on a l'air d'en avoir quelque chose a foutre des lois du domaine ? Rétorqua la prêtresse.

-Pas faux.

-De plus, ils savent de faire discret …

-J'espère pour eux.

Alors qu'ils déposaient Ati et Bob sur les lits, Teos se réveilla en sursaut, pris d'un soudain regain d'énergie, les yeux grands ouverts et un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

-Teos ?! Ça va ? S'étonna Ludhiir.

Teos saisit Ludhiir par les épaules et le secoua avec énergies :

-OUI ! Oui, oui, oui et mille fois oui ! Deux jours que je passe mes journées a dormir et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi éveillé ! C'était incroyable, j'ai sentit mon esprit s'échapper, et puis … Je suis arrivé dans les Shivering Isles, et j'ai vu mon père !

-Lequel ? Demanda Ludhiir pendant qu'Elwensa empêchait les autres d'écouter la conversation.

-Sheogorath, même si techniquement Sheogorath est Jyggalag, et Jyggalag est Sheogorath, donc on peut dire que j'ai rencontré mes père même si je n'en ai vu qu'un seul donc j'ai vu les deux en un, et puis …

-Teos Teos Teos ! l'interrompit Ludhiir.

-Voui ?

-Tu peut simplifier ?

-Avec plaisir, donc pour faire court … Il y a du fromage ? J'ai une furieuse envie de fromage.

-Tu déteste le fromage.

-Je sais mais j'ai envie de fromage.

-Euh, et donc …

-Foui, qufoi ? Demanda Teos en s'engouffrant un énorme morceau de fromage dans la bouche.

-Rien, oublie. Bon appétit.

-Merfi, Du foup on est ou ?

-Quoi ?

-On est ou ?

-Helgen.

-Cool, je vais visiter.

Ignorant les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Teos se rua vers l'escalier qui menait visiblement vers l'extérieur.

Ludhiir glissa a Elwensa :

-Je vais l'accompagner pour éviter qu'il face des bêtises, vu son état …

-D'accord … Capitaine, préparez vous a défendre Helgen, ordonna Elwensa

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la Confrérie Noire travail avec le Domaine et les membre vous ont vu venir.

-Vous êtes sure de ce que vous dites ?

-Absolument.

-D'accord … Tout le monde dehors, on va virer les Thalmors et les infiltrés, dirigea le commandant.

-Les infiltrés ? Demanda Elwensa.

-Des membres du Thalmors chargés d'espionner discrètement les habitants de chaque villes.

-Et comment vous faites pour les reconnaître ?

-On a les meilleurs. Vous venez ?

-Non, je vais rester un peu pour veiller sur eux, dit Elwensa.

-D'accord.

Quand elle fut seule dans la pièce en compagnie des blessés, Elwensa en profita pour vérifier l'état de chacun des blessés et les soigner, la plupart n'ayant besoin que de repos et d'un sort de guérison bien placé. Quand elle eut fini, elle alla s'asseoir a coté de Bob et remarqua que les marques de chaînes, malgré ses efforts, ne s'était pas effacés, de plus, ses vêtement n'était que des lambeaux et laissait voir de nombreuses marques sur son corps. Elwensa posa une couverture sur lui profita du silence pour manger une pomme et se détendre un peu .

 _Couteau_

D'un geste vif et précis, Elwensa saisit le couteau a a peine quelques centimètres de la gorge de Bob, puis se retourna et aperçut un homme habillé en noir et bordeaux, sortant une dague de sa tenue et menaçant Elwensa, qui dégaina son épée sans pour autant lâcher sa pomme.

-Tu n'est pas mon contrat, je te laisse une chance de fuir et de vivre, avertit l'assassin.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça, je te laisse une chance de fuir et de vivre, répondit Elwensa.

Elwensa et l'assassin restèrent ainsi figés quelques secondes, les yeux dans les yeux.

L'assassin lancèrent leurs projectiles en même temps, le couteau de l'assassin venant se planter dans la pomme d'Elwensa, puis se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs combat faisant retentir dans le temple les bruit des lames s'entrechoquant, Elwensa parant tant bien que mal les coups de plus en plus rapides de l'assassin malgré son entraînement et son pouvoir de clairvoyance.

Au bout de quelques échanges, l'assassin sauta en arrière et sorti une demi dizaine de couteaux de lancé, visant Bob et les autres malades.

Voyant la trajectoire des couteaux, Elwensa lança son épée pour en dévier deux et se plaça sur la trajectoire des trois derniers, protegeant Bob malgré sa faible armure.

Quand les couteaux touchèrent Elwensa, elle resta quelques secondes immobile, puis regarda l'assassin, et avant de laisser Azura prendre le contrôle, lui lança une dernière parole :

-Personne ne touche a mon Bob …

Après avoir laisser Azura prendre le dessus, Elwensa se retrouva au milieu d'un champs de fleur luxuriant, un léger vent caressant son visage et un grand soleil l'illuminant. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était loin de Bordeciel, puisque la température ambiante était très agréable et la neige inexistante. Aussi, elle était incapable de se situer, l'environnement ne correspondant a aucune contrée présente en Tamriel. Elle aperçût aussi une femme splendide se diriger vers elle, un grand sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres portant une légère robe.

Inquiète, Elwensa tenta de saisir son épée, mais elle avait disparue, elle laissa alors la femme s'approcher avant de lui poser ses questions :

-Je suis où ?

-Dans Ombre de Lune, Mon royaume.

-Ombre de Lune ? Mais ... C'est le royaume d'Azura ...

-Tu a les yeux de ton père, répondit Azura.

 **Chapitre 7 : Mère et Fille**

-Azura ... Maman ...

Elwensa et Azura restèrent immobile quelques secondes, puis s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre avant de se prendre dans les bras, un instant qu'elles attendaient toutes deux depuis bien des années.

-Mais … Comment je suis arrivée ici ? Demanda Elwensa.

-A vrai dire tu n'est pas exactement ici, disons que ton esprit est ici, mais que ton corps est encore la bas, sur Nirn.

-Comment ça ? Mais c'est toi qui le contrôle non ?

-Oui et non, je ne contrôle pas ton corps, mais c'est un résidus de ma puissance et de ma volonté qui domine tes actions.

-Et je fais quoi la ?

Les yeux d'Azura passèrent au blanc quelques secondes, puis elle regarda sa fille en souriant.

-Tu vient d'achever l'assassin et tu commence a soigner les blessés.

-Mais je les avait déjà soigné !

-Ils se réveilleront demain avec une forme légendaire, tes capacités de soin sont impressionnantes …

-Merci …

Elwensa ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux en gardant son sourire. Azura remarqua son air coupable et s'agenouilla devant elle en écartant une mèche du visage de sa fille.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?…

-Rien, c'est juste que … Ça fait un mort de plus … Par ma faute …

-Elwensa …

Elwensa leva son regard et plongea ses yeux dans ceux compatissants de sa mère.

-C'était lui ou vous.

-Je sais mais … Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable, de me demander a quoi aurait pu ressembler leurs vie, a leurs famille , a …

Azura l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras. D'abord surprise, Elwensa finit par faire de même, la serrant contre elle en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant qu'Azura ne se recule et la prenne par les épaules.

-On a plus beaucoup de temps.

-Pardon ?

-Dans quelques minutes, ton corps va s'évanouir et ton esprit quittera cet endroit alors écoute bien et essaie de retenir ce que je vais te dire.

-Mais …

-Dans les semaines a venir, vous aurez la possibilité de changer le cours de la guerre en échange du sacrifice de deux d'entre vous.

-Deux … Lesquels ? Qui ?

-Je ne saurais te dire leurs noms, mais les Ténèbres et la Lumière disparaîtront ce jour la, de plus …

La vision d'Elwensa se flouta, elle sentit son esprit quitter peu a peu le royaume de sa mère alors qu'elle tentait de suivre ses paroles …

-M-Maman ?

Azura lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui chuchoter une dernière parole :

-Je t'aime ma fille …

-Elle va bien ?

Ludhiir souleva le corps inerte d'Elwensa et pris son pouls

-Elle est vivante.

-Ouf … Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Teos balaya la pièce du regard et remarqua le corps de l'assassin qui gisait au sol, couvert de blessures et la gorge grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés et le visage tordu par la douleur.

-Est ce qu'elle a ...

-Elwensa a tuée un membre de la confrérie noire …

-On dirait que son entraînement a porté ses fruits.

-Je ne pense pas que son entraînement ai quelque chose a voir la dedans …

-Comment ça ?

-Essaie de ressentir sa mana …

Teos obéit et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et ressenti presque immédiatement la colossale puissance qui se dégageait d'Elwensa mais qui diminuait petit a petit …

Teos laissa échapper un léger sourire.

-Elle a laisser sa part Daedrique prendre le dessus …

Ludhiir garda le silence quelques secondes et camoufla un léger sourire de fierté avant de soulever Elwensa et de la déposer sur un des lits du temple.

-Il va falloir se débarrasser du corps, remarqua Teos.

-Va en parler avec le chef de la garde, je reste ici pour m'assurer de l'état des autre.

-D'accord.

Teos sortit par l'escalier et Ludhiir alla déposer Elwensa aux coté des blessés, puis il partit les examiner et fut surpris de leurs état:Ils dormaient, tous simplement, pas un sommeil récupérateur communs a tous les blessés, mais un simple sommeil pur et classique.

Ludhiir entendit des pas dans l'escalier et vit Teos accompagné d'une jeune impériale aux cheveux noirs de jais habillée en tavernière qui enfila une robe de mage avant d'incanter un sort qui transforma rapidement le cadavre en tas de cendre qu'elle commença a balayer négligemment.

-Ludhiir, je te présente Abigail, elle s'occupe de la taverne et s'occupe de se débarrasser des corps, présenta Teos.

-Ce qui est pratique a être tavernière, c'est que les soldats baissent leurs garde facilement, il suffit donc de les emmener ici pour une raison quelconque alors qu'ils sont bien arrosés et hop ! Un dague entre les cotes et le problème est réglé, leur raconta Abigail.

-Pas bête, et les cendres ?

-On s'en sert pour la culture, c'est très fertile.

Ludhiir laissa échapper un léger rire.

-Ati est là si vous voulez savoir, dit Ludhiir en désignant Ati qui dormait encore.

Abigail sourit, surprise, puis se rua aux coté d'Ati.

-Il est blessé ?

-Non, juste fatigué.

-Encore …

Abigail s'assit a ses coté puis lui prit tendrement la main et dégagea une mèche de son visage.

-Vous êtes sa petite amie ?

-Quoi ? Mais bien sur que non, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Pendant quelques secondes, Ludhiir et Teos ressentirent un élan de compassion pour Ati.

-On va vous laisser.

-Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée.

-C'est vous qui voyez, allez la haut et dites qu' Abi vous offre une tournée.

-D'accord, merci encore.

Ludhiir et Teos grimpèrent a l'étage, laissant les Abigail seule avec Ati, continuant de lui caresser la main, puis elle rapprocha doucement son visage du sien.

-C'est bon, tu peut arrêter de faire semblant de dormir.

Ati ouvrit un œil et laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de se redresser en gémissant.

-Reste allongé, ordonna Abigail en posant sa main sur son torse et en l'allongeant doucement mais fermement.

-Abi …

-Tu est blessé, tu doit te reposer.

-Mais non, je vais bien …

-Alors pourquoi tu est allongé ici et pas en train de boire un verre la haut ?

-Parce qu'une certaine impériale m'empêche d'aller lui offrir un verre.

-Cet établissement m'appartient, pas besoin de me payer le verre.

-Je paierais le double.

-Tout est gratuit pour toi ici.

-Je paierais quand même.

-Je refuserais la paie.

-Je donnerais un pourboire.

Ati et Abigail échangèrent un regard de défi, puis Ati laissa échapper un rire avant qu'ils ne se prennent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit Abigail.

-Toi aussi.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'est pas passé par l'auberge la dernière fois ?

-J'avais du travail.

-Tu en a tué combien ?

-Environ 50.

-Tu t'améliore …

-Mouais … Du nouveau chez l'ennemi ?

-Ati.

-Quoi ?

-Tu viens de rentrer, alors avant de passer aux plans militaires, tu va monter la haut, tu vas descendre quelques verres d'Hydromel et on va fêter ton retour comme il se doit.

-Tu sais comment me parler !

Ati se redressa et s'appuya légerment sur Abigail pour se redresser avant de se lever totalement et de s'étirer de tout son long en lâchant un grognement de plaisir en sentant ses os se remettre en place.

-On y va ?

-Allez.

Ati et Abigail se dirigeait vers les escaliers menant a la sortie quand un détail attira l'attention d'Ati.

-Part devant je te rejoint.

-Tu est sur ?

-Oui oui, vas y.

Abigail obéit et rejoint son établissement alors qu'Ati ramassait un papier au sol, frappé du sceau de la Confrérie Noire, un contrat pour être plus précis :

« Un traître se dissimule dans nos rang, si vous avez reçu cette lettre, c'est que la mère de la nuit vous a choisi pour votre fidélité sans faille envers la famille afin que vous rejoignez ceux qui sauveront notre organisation des mains des impurs.

Votre cible est le dénommé Ati Loik, mettez fin a ses jours et vous serez justement récompensé. »

Après avoir lu le contrat, Ati sourit et jeta le contrat dans les flammes avant de se diriger vers la sortie du temple.

 _ **Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer …**_

 **Chapitre 8 : Déclaration de guerre**

Dans la semaine qui suivit leurs arrivées à Helgen, les aventuriers purent se reposer et faire le point sur leurs blessures et de mettre d'accord la suite des opérations.

Ludhiir, Teos et Ati avaient directement pris en mains les opérations pour dégager les Thalmors d'Helgen et pour assurer les défenses de la ville. Ludhiir et Teos furent d'ailleurs assez surpris d'apprendre qu'Ati avait sauvé en particulier les meilleurs éléments de Tamriel et à quel point la communauté s'était rapidement mise sur le pied de guerre. En moins d'une semaine, la paisible ville marchande s'était transformée en véritable place forte digne des héros de Bordeciel.

Elwensa mis environ 2 jours a se réveiller, mais elle ne garda aucun souvenirs de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec sa mère, seulement un visage souriant et une prophétie dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler les mots.

Mais l'état de Bob était plus grave qu'ils ne l'imaginaient : bien que ses blessures ai totalement guéries, celles causée par les chaînes de Bolenux continuaient de le faire souffrir, comme marquées au fer rouge sur sa peau, l'empêchant souvent de dormir sans les soins d'Elwensa, seule à pouvoir apaiser assez la douleur pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Malgré cela, il ne s'en plaignait jamais et gardait la tète haute peu importe l'intensité de la douleur.

L'équipement du groupe ayant en grande partie souffert, voire disparu durant la bataille, ils demandèrent de l'aide au forgeron Aldreann Martell, pour une commande … spéciale.

-NON !

-Aldreann … supplia Ati

-Non, il est hors de question de vous laisser profiter de mon stock ! Et viens pas me dire que je te le dois après toutes les réductions que je t'ai fait !

-C'est la dernière fois, allez …

-C'est la 5e dernière fois !

-Et on veut pas profiter de ton stock, seulement accéder à l'arrière boutique.

-Oh, SEULEMENT à l'arrière boutique ?

-Me fais pas croire que tu voit pas de quoi je parle, tu m'as montré ce qu'i l'intérieur !

-Oh, tu veut parler du jour ou tu m'as bourré la gueule pour les infos ?

-Oh, tu veut parler du jour ou tu t'est bourré la gueule parce qu'Abi t'avais mis un lapin ?

-… C'est un coup bas ça.

-C'est la vérité.

-… Bon, désolé d'avoir haussé le ton, mais tu sais comme moi que tout le monde ne peut pas accéder a mon arrière boutique.

-Seulement les personnes que tu juge digne hein ?

-Exactement, et ils sont bien mignons tes petits copains, mais je les ai pas vu a l'œuvre.

-Trois noms.

-Pardon ?

-Je te donne trois nom, et après on verra si tu les jugent pas digne.

-J'écoute …

-Eradaan, DeuilleGivre et Ysolda.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as dehors la fille d'Eradaan, le fils adoptif de DeuilleGivre et le fils d'Ysolda.

-T'est pas sérieux …

Ati haussa un sourcil.

-T'est sérieux … Bon, vous dehors ! Vous pouvez arrêter d'écouter aux portes et entrer, gueula Aldreann aux 4 compagnons qui écoutaient à la porte.

La porte de la forge s'ouvrit doucement pour révéler les Elwensa, Ludhiir, Teos et Bob, la tète penchée a travers l'ouverture qui lançaient un regard légèrement désolé.

-Il dit la vérité ? Demanda Aldreann.

-Oui, dit Elwensa

-…, se tut Luhdiir.

-Effectivement, répondit Bob.

-C'est quoi l'arrière boutique ? Demanda Teos.

Aldreann hésita quelques secondes, puis fit un signe de tète à Ati et se dirigea vers l'arrière de la forge alors que ce dernier retirait sa cape et la tendait a Ludhiir.

-Quoi ?

-Étudie la, dit Ati.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour voir ce dont Aldreann est vraiment capable.

Ludhiir pris la cape et l'étudia de près sous les regard intéressés de Teos et Elwensa alors que Bob dévorait des yeux les nombreuses armes finement sculptées qui ornaient les murs de la forge.

-Alors ?

-Cape noire aux bordures rouges, col monté jusqu'au menton, extérieur en cuir léger mais résistant, intérieur en coton doux et chaud, idéal pour les voyages, Commença Luhdiir mais …

-Mais ?

-Il y a une chose qui m'intrigue …

-Laquelle ?

-Il y a l'air d'y avoir autre chose entre le cuir et le coton, quelque chose d'à la fois très souple et extraordinairement résistant, mais je n'arrive pas a mettre le doigt dessus …

Ati sourit et autorisa Ludhiir à déchirer l'intérieur pour en révéler la doublure, ce dernier obéit et créa une large entaille avec sa dague pour en révéler un matériau d'un blanc immaculé, tranchant avec l'aspect sombre et discret du vêtement, rugueux au toucher, d'une solidité telle que même ses dagues en ébonites ne pouvaient passer au travers et d'une flexibilité a toute épreuve, mais aussi dotés d'une résistance naturelle a la chaleur et au froid et dégageant une aura étrange.

Ludhiir arriva rapidement à deviner l'origine de cette matière et sourit à Ati.

-Alors ?

-Écaille de Dragon.

-Bingo, Dragon élémentaire pour être plus précis, le dos, c'est la partie la plus résistante, apportant une résistance contre les éléments.

-Comment tu as pu en trouver ?

-C'est l'avantage de faire partie de la Confrérie Noire et d'avoir des contacts avec la guilde des voleurs, on peut obtenir du matériel d'une qualité …

Ludhiir sourit et rendit sa cape a Ati.

-Donc, Aldreann a de l'écaille de Dragon dans son arrière boutique et est capable de forger des armures avec …

-Et oui, tu voit pourquoi je l'ai sauvé.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Par contre, il va falloir que vous vous décidiez rapidement sur quelle pièce d'équipement vous voulez renforcer.

-Mon gilet, dit Elwensa.

-Un nouveau manteau, annonça Bob.

-Mes gants, ajouta Teos.

-Une chemise, peut être, hésita Ludhiir.

-Calmez vous, les sécha Aldreann en entrant dans la salle et en posant un sac sur le sol, révélant un stock impressionnant d'écailles de dragons de toutes les couleurs, Elwensa, a ce que j'ai compris, tu est axée sur le combat au corps a corps avec épée a une main et magie de protection c'est ça ?

-Et sur le soin.

-Tu as donc besoin de magie et de légèreté, remarqua Aldreann en fouillant dans son sac, tient.

Aldreann lança a Elwensa une écaille dont le poids était négligeable face a la taille de l'objet, gros comme un bouclier et dégageant une ressource de magie impressionnante

-Dragon Fantassin, c'est ceux en première ligne, ceux qui sont la pour protéger la vague suivante et pour s'assurer de leurs survie et de la victoire. Si tu y ajoute un sort d'armure, aucunes armes ne pourront pas te toucher.

Elwensa sourit en jonglant avec les écailles.

-Maintenant … Téo, c'est ça ?

-Teos.

-Tu est un mage, de l'écaille de dragon élémentaire fera l'affaire … Pour intensifier tes pouvoirs, la langue, c'est ce que les dragons utilisent pour utiliser leurs magie.

-… Je vais vous faire confiance, dit Teos avec un légers sentiment de dégoût a l'idée d'avoir une langue de Dragon sur ses mains.

-Ludhiir, je ne pose même pas la question …

Il sortit de son sac un drap noir voluptueux et le tendit a Ludhiir.

-Dragon de l'ombre, si vous le voyez …

-C'est que vous êtes déjà mort.

-Pour finir … M. Lennon ...

Bob se retourna, surpris d'entendre son nom.

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom de famille ?

-J'ai connu Ysolda Lennon quand je travaillais en tant qu'assistant pour Eorlund Grisetoison. C'est votre mère, donc vous devez avoir son nom de famille, comment va t-elle ?

-Bien, elle a son échoppe a Fehanna, son commerce fait des merveilles …

-Content pour elle, Vous maîtrisez le feu donc ?

-C'est pas pour rien qu'on me surnomme le PyroBarbare, répondit Bob en souriant.

-Parfait … Pour les autres je vais renforcer leurs équipement mais pour vous … je vais vous créer une veste qui fera saliver les dieux eux même …

-Je vous fait confiance Martell, ça prendra combien de temps ?

-2 à 3 jours.

-Très bien.

Un jeune nordique vêtu d'une armure verte et blanche entra en trombe dans la pièce, forçant Aldreann a cacher rapidement les écailles.

-Ati !

-Krayn ?

-On a un problème dehors !

-Lequel ?

-Viens voir !

Ati et les autres sortirent de la forge et suivirent le dénommé Krayn jusqu'aux remparts et grimpèrent sur les murs pour rester bouche bée face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

-Bordel …

-De …

-Merde …

L'armée du Domaine Aldmeri, dirigé par le commandant Orc Ayem'Doth, le fils de Malacath, le prince daedra de la guerre et du combat, s'étendait face a eux, un millier d'homme les menaçant de leurs armes, prêts a prendre d'assaut la ville.

-Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps …

-Ati ?

Ati se retourna et fit quelques pas vers le centre de la ville, un air pensif et préoccupé sur le village.

-Ati ?!

-Krayn, va prévenir Fred et Seb, dit leurs de mettre leurs hommes sous le commandement de Bob, dis a Abi et aux autres espions de donner les infos a Luhdiir, que les mages soit sous les ordres de Teos et dit a Mahyar de prévoir un plan de défense avec Elwensa.

-Et toi ?

-Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec l'orc.

Ati se retourna pour sortir de la ville mais fit face au regard déterminé d'Elwensa.

-Quoi ?

-C'est moi qui vais y aller, s'imposa Elwensa.

-Que … PARDON ? S'étonna Bob.

-Elwensa, c'est trop risqué, tu va te faire descendre, dit Teos.

-Ati, tu est le héros de ce village. Si tu meurt, tous ce village s'effondre.

-Je suis pas un héros, alors c'est a moi de me risquer à aller dehors !

-Non, c'est a toi de t'assurer de la victoire de la bataille, et tu me connais assez pour savoir que je peut me protéger des flèches assez longtemps pour le retour.

Ati resta hésitant quelques secondes, puis dit a Elwensa :

-Il me faudra 2 secondes pour parcourir la distance entre la sortie et toi. Garde ça à l'esprit.

-Tu sais qu'il y a au moins 200 mètres, remarqua Luhdiir.

-Je suis rapide.

-J'espère ... Bon, j'y vais.

Elwensa se dirigea vers la sortie mais remarqua les regards inquiets que lui portaient Teos et Luhdiir, elle se dirigea alors vers eux en souriant et les prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller …

-Tu dit ça pour nous ou pour toi ? Demanda Teos en lui rendant son étreinte.

-Les deux je pense …

Les trois amis gardèrent leurs étreintes quelques secondes avant qu'Elwensa ne la brise et passe les portes de la ville.

-Ati, l'avertit Teos.

-Mmmh ?

-Si elle meurt …

-Je sais.

Ce trajet fut le plus long de sa vie.

Malgré son air déterminé et sure d'elle, Elwensa était terrifiée a l'idée d'être seule face a un autre demi daedra, et c'est pourtant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait a faire malgré les regards pesants et rabaissant des Thalmors, certains soldats pouffant de rire, tranchant avec le silence pesant de la plaine.

Au bout d'1 minute, elle arriva finalement devant Ayem'Doth, le général Orc la dépassant de plusieurs tètes.

-Ils envoient les enfants pour parlementer maintenant ?

-Euh … Je …

Elwensa secoua la tète.

 _''Je ne doit pas me laisser faire !''_

-Vous n'avez pas tardé …

-Rentrez chez vous. Je ne parlerais qu'avec le chef du village.

-Mais.

Ayem'Doth baissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard reflétant toute l'insignifiance que représentait Elwensa a ses yeux.

Humiliée, elle se retourna pour rentrer a Helgen et vit Ati devant elle,

la regardant en souriant légèrement, puis son sourire disparu et il porta son attention sur l'orc.

-Doth …

-Lui même, et vous êtes ?

-Le protecteur d'Helgen.

-Le protecteur d'Helgen … Quel titre pour une ville qui aura bientôt disparue de la carte …

-Nous avons des ressources, des hommes et l'envie de nous battre. Et vous ?

-J'ai une armée.

-On a un Bob, intervint Elwensa.

Surpris, Ati et Ayem'Doth se tournèrent vers elle pour observer une étincelle de défi dans ses yeux.

-Un quoi ?

-Nous avons le plus grand guerrier que Bordeciel ai jamais connu, un mage qui ferrait passer votre archimage pour un simple illusionniste et l'un des assassin les plus meurtriers de Tamriel. Nous avons des hommes et des femmes prêts a mourir pour leurs idéaux, leurs familles et leurs pays. Nous avons assez de vivres et d'armes pour tenir des jours, voire des semaines.

-J'ai la force d'un prince daedra avec moi.

-On en a 5, vous pensez toujours pouvoir nous battre ? Bedt oht neht cess heffed iya ! termina Elwensa avant de se retourner et de prendre la route vers Helgen.

Ayem'Doth resta bouche bée face a cette audace alors qu'Ati levait les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-Maintenant que c'est dit, vous allez faire passer un message a votre système de renseignement.

-Que ? Vous n'êtes pas en position pour négocier !

-Je ne négocie pas. Je vous donne un coup d'avance.

-Xayah … J'écoute.

-Dites leurs que le vent d'ouest va venir souffler chez eux une dernière fois.

-Comment ça ?

-Il comprendront.

Ati se retourna et rattrapa Elwensa.

-J'attaquerais a l'aube !

-On sera prêt !

Ayem'Doth grogna et se tourna vers ses troupes pour hurler ses ordres.

A peine rentrés dans la ville, alors qu'Elwensa trouvait le réconfort dans les bras de ses amis, Ati entra dans l'auberge et descendit dans le temple souterrain.

-Ati, qu'est ce que tu fait ? Demanda Bob en le suivant.

-J'ai un travail a finir. Bob ?

-Oui ?

-Où est la rébellion ?

-Quoi ? Attend, quel est ton plan ?

-Je préviens la rébellion de venir puis je vais voir la confrérie et je règle ce problème, Où est ta rébellion ?

-Attend quoi ? Tu va t'attaquer a la Confrérie seul ?

-Je connais leurs méthodes, leurs noms, leurs points faibles, je suis le mieux placer pour les frapper en plein cœur et vu la situation, c'est un luxe dont on ne peut se passer, où sont ils ?

-Blancherive, les sous sols …

-Donc Helgen-Blancherive, Blancherive-Epervine, Epervine-Helgen …

-Si tu est à cheval ça te prendra au moins 1 semaine, et encore si on ne compte pas les batailles, intervint Luhdiir.

-J'ai rarement voyagé à cheval, je suis plus rapide a pieds, suffit d'avoir de l'élan, je reviendrais dans 4 jours, dit Ati en se préparant a partir.

-Que ? Ati !

-Quoi ?

-Tu va vraiment laisser ta ville face a cette armée ?

-Vous êtes la, vous vous débrouillerez très bien.

-Je ne parle pas de ça, c'est la première fois qu'ils font face a ce genre de menace, ils ont besoin d'avoir leurs chef avec eux, dit Bob.

-Soit je reste et on doit se passer de l'armée de la rébellion et on se retrouve avec la Confrérie sur le dos, soit j'y vais et on a du soutien en plus et des ennemis en moins ! Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi.

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu reviendra ? Je te rappelle qu'on parle de l'organisation la plus meurtrière de Tamriel, et tu a l'intention de t'y attaquer seul, demanda Elwensa

-Oui.

Elwensa resta bouche bée quelques secondes, cherchant une raison de le faire rester.

-Et tu a pensé à Abigail ? Comment elle va réagir si tu ne revient pas ?

-Elle ne réagira pas parce que je vais revenir.

-Mais …

Ati soupira et passa à coté d'Elwensa avec une vitesse stupéfiante, faisant voler ses cheveux alors qu'elle commençait a hurler des insultes dans le vide.

-Ati ! Reviens là Daedra de mes deux j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Espèce de !

Elwensa jeta alors une série d'insultes en langage elfique et daedrique, renouvelant le vocabulaire de cette langue et créant de nouvelles expressions, d'une vulgarité qui alla jusqu'à choquer Bob lui même.

-PUTAIN !

-Elwensa, calme toi s'il te plaît.

Elwensa hurla une dernière fois et se tourna vers ses amis avant de se monter l'escalier menant a l'auberge.

-Ou est Ati ? Demande Krayn.

-Chercher des renforts.

-Bon … Bob, allez dans la salle des gardes et demandez a voir les Greniers, Teos, les mages sont dans la tour, Luhdiir, restez ici, Abigail va venir vous voir, Elwensa, suivez moi.

Les compagnons se séparèrent et Elwensa suivit Krayn dans la maison du chef de la ville, dans une salle sombre éclairée par quelques bougies, une grande table recouverte de cartes au milieu et un seul occupant : Un Rougegarde vêtu d'une robe de mage encapuchonné qui laissait entrevoir un bouc ornant son menton et des dreadlocks tombant sur ses épaules, leurs jetant un regard sévère.

-Bonjour Mahyar.

-Krayn … Qui est ton amie ?

-El-Elwensa monsieur, lui répondit Elwensa, intimidée, on m'a demander de faire des plans de défense avec vous.

-Vous avez de l'expérience dans ce genre de projet ?

-J'ai organisée la défense de Kvatch …

-Celle qui c'est faite rasée ?

-On avait aucune chance, mais on a résister assez longtemps pour sauver les civils.

-Mmmh … Bien, approchez.

Elwensa obéit et écouta les plans du stratège.

-Ayem'Doth est de loin le meilleur stratège militaire qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer, il connaît toutes les tactiques de batailles, chacune de leurs faiblesses et est capable de réagir au quart de tour. Tu n'a pas idée du nombre de fois ou il a paré mes plans … Cependant, il a deux faiblesses.

-Lesquelles ?

-De 1, il utilisera forcement une tactique connue, ce qui le rend assez prévisible, de 2, il est incapable d'utiliser autre chose qu'une tactique connue, donc il suffit d'improviser un plan qui sort de l'ordinaire et on aura une chance de victoire.

Elwensa sourit alors que les plans ne cessaient d'affluer dans son esprit.

-Je peut savoir la raison de votre sourire ?

-Et bien … il se trouve que je n'ai jamais étudié l'art de la guerre.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Mahyar en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui … Et donc je ne connaît aucune des tactique qu'il pourrait connaître, mais je peut en inventer de nouvelle si il suffit d'improviser.

-… J'espère pour toi, sinon nos chances de victoires sont réduites a néant …

Elwensa garda quelques secondes de silence, puis commença a détailler ses plans selon ses observations et les informations qu'elle avait pu obtenir pendant la semaine. D'abord muet, Mahyar commença a démonter un par un les plans d'Elwensa, qui baissa honteusement la tète a chacun des reproches du stratège.

-Bon … Je vais vous laisser alors, dit Elwensa en se retournant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Elwensa, restez la.

Elwensa s'arrêta mais garda le dos tourné.

-Des plans comme les votre, j'en faisais quand j'étais chef militaire pour l'empire, j'avais le double de votre age.

Elwensa e retourna, curieuse de connaître la suite.

-Et il a déjà battu chacun de ces plans. Alors vous allez venir ici et cette fois on va passer la nuit a réfléchir a un plan ensemble.

Elwensa aquiesca et s'appuya sur la table devant Mahyar en reprenant un air calme et déterminé.

Les 2 stratèges passèrent leurs nuit autour de la table a envisager chacun des plans possible pour tenir en défaite l'armée qui se tenait devant eux tandis que de leurs coté, Teos et Bob préparait les troupes a recevoir l'assaut imminent de l'armée d'Ayem'Doth, dont les hommes restaient debout, impassible a une centaine de mètre des murs de la ville, immobiles malgré le temps froid et neigeux de Bordeciel.

Elwensa fini par ressentir une sensation de calme qu'elle redoutait pourtant depuis la veille. Un sentiment qu'elle ne ressentait que 2 fois par jours : Lorsque le crépuscule tombait, et quand l'aube se levait.

Le son d'un cor de guerre se fit entendre au-delà des murs.

 _ **La première bataille de cette nouvelle ère pouvait commencer.**_

 **Chapitre 9: Temps de guerres**

L'aube approchait.

Du haut des remparts, Bob observait l'armée titanesque qui s'étendait devant lui, une mer d'or et d'acier qui se dressait face a lui,scintillant et prêt a mener l'assaut sur la ville, l'encerclant de tout les cotés. Malgré la distance, il entendait Ayem'Doth beugler ses ordres et ses commandants lancer des discours pour galvaniser les troupes, bien que ces dernières y soit insensible, ces machines a tuer d'élites, entraînées dès l'enfance au combat, a la stratégie et a la survie. Et il y en avait des centaines qui n'attendaient qu'un seul signal pour commencer le combat.

-L'heure approche, dit Luhdiir avec un regard grave.

-Je sais, comment vont les hommes ?

-Ils ont peur … Je pense qu'un discours leur ferait du bien ...

Bob lui sourit et se retourna pour observer la petite armée qui attendait derrière les murs de la ville, prêt a la bataille mais avant tout effrayés et paniqués par le combat qui approchait a grand pas. Il s'avança vers Teos qui se préparait mentalement a lancer la première vague, une puissante attaque magique qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant.

-Teos

-Oui ?

-A mon signal, déclenche l'enfer sur terre.

Teos lui sourit et retourna a sa méditation tandis que Bob se plaçait au milieu des remparts.

-Habitants d'Helgen ! Cria Bob pour attirer leurs attention, Je peut voir la peur sur vos visage … Le doute … Mais je vous rassure, cette journée ne marquera pas l'histoire comme étant le jour ou Helgen a disparue … Elle sera reconnue comme étant le jour ou le Thalmor a été vaincu !

Luhdiir sourit sous son masque en voyant les hommes se lever petit a petit

-Elle sera reconnue comme le jour ou Helgen a vaincu ! Des chansons seront écrites ! Des histoire seront contées ! Et si vous avez peur de mourir et bien sachez qu'une place en Sovngarde vous est dédié !

A présent, tous les soldats, hommes comme femme étaient debout et lançait des cris d'appréhension.

-Vous battrez vous pour votre village ?

-HOU HA !

-Vous battrez vous pour Bordeciel ?

-HOU HA !

-VOUS BATTREZ VOUS POUR TAMRIEL ?

-HOU HA !

-Teos !

Teos ouvrit un œil et lança un regard interrogatif a Bob.

-Vas y, fait déclenche l'enfer sur terre …

Teos lui fit un grand sourire en se levant et se dirigea vers la muraille ouest pendant que Bob se dirigeait vers l'est, suivie de prêt par un groupe destructeur de barbare.

Quand la corne de guerre sonna, Teos était déjà en haut des remparts, les yeux fermés, puisant sa magie dans l'oblivion lui même, il sentait sa puissance se décupler alors que ses yeux devenaient incandescents et que les mots sortaient d'eux même de sa bouche.

''

Vous qui pensez être des rois,

Vous qui craignez des daedras,

Tremblez devant la puissance de l'oblivion,

Car ce jour marquera la fin de votre rôle de pions.

Puisse les mortels être jugés !

Que l'enfer fasse trembler la terre !

QUE LE CATACLYSME DE DÉCHAÎNE !

QUE LES PRINCES RENDENT LEURS VERDICT !''

De son coté a la porte est, Bob se retourna et vit le ciel s'assombrir, se recouvrant petit à petit de nuages aussi noirs que les ténèbres de l'oblivion. Il vit Fred et Seb (aka ''Les greniers'' a raison de leurs passions pour les antiquités), les 2 guerriers qui dirigeaient les forces armées d'Helgen, se diriger vers lui accompagnés de Luhdiir et de leurs hommes.

-J'espère que t'as le cœur bien accroché le nouveau, des batailles comme celle la tu en verra pas beaucoup, lui lança Seb.

Bob laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Croit moi, mon cœur est mieux accroché que tes couilles …

Seb écarquilla les yeux, puis lâcha un rire avant de lui donner une grande claque dans le dos.

-Allez PyroBarbare, voyons voir si le nom est a la hauteur de la légende.

Bob se tourna vers la porte et la franchit a la tète de son armée, marchant vers ses ennemis en tenant fermement sa hache a deux mains flambant neuve forgée par Aldreann la veille, puis s'arrêta après que les derniers hommes aient traverser la porte, qui se referma derrière eux, laissant la petite centaine de nordiques seuls devant une partie de l'armée du Thalmor, des centaines d'elfes qui riaient devant ce groupe bien moins nombreux qu'eux.

Bob les laissa rire quelques secondes, puis son sourire disparut et il fit un signe de tète a ses soldats, puis inspira un grand coup avant de lancer un cri de guerre en cœur avec les autres nordiques, imposant le silence et la peur dans les rangs ennemis, leurs voix raisonnant jusqu'à l'autre bout de la vallée, laissant le silence régner sur la plaine quelques instants.

-Armées du Thalmor ! Vous avez pris Tamriel, vous nous avez pris notre pays, vous nous avez pris nos coutumes mais sachez que vous n'aurez jamais notre honneur ! A MOI LES PYROBARBARE !

-OUAH !

-NOS ÂMES SONT PLUS PURES QUE LE MÉTAL, PLUS FORTES QUE LES MONTAGNES ET PLUS DIGNES QUE VOS DIEUX !

-OUAAH !

-A NOUS LES TERRIBLES BARBARES DU PYRO PYRO QUI DESCENDONS DE BORDECIEL VERS ALDMERI !

-PYRO ! PYRO !

-AVEC NOS ARMES ARRACHÉES AUX PLUS GRANDS GUERRIERS DE TAMRIEL !

-PYRO ! PYRO !

-PARCE QUE PYROBARBARE !

-OUAAH !

-PARCE QUE PYROBARBARE !

-OUAAAAH !

-PARCE QUE PYROBARBARE !

-OUH OUH AAAAAAH !

C'est à ce moment que la comète qu'avait invoqué Teos surgit des cieux, embrasant le ciel, rugissant jusqu'au firmament, faisant pleuvoir un océan de mort sur les Thalmors qui, paniqués, ne pouvait qu'admirer la pluie de destruction qui allaient raser les pitoyables présence sous peu.

-AUJOURD'HUI IL VONT COMPRENDRE LE VÉRITABLE SENS DE LA COMBUSTION SPONTANÉE ! CHARGEZ !

Les guerriers chargèrent a l'instant ou la comète s'écrasa au milieu des hommes du coté ouest, annihilant toute forme de vie dans le rayon de l'explosion, sous les yeux ahuris d'Ayem'Doth, incapable de comprendre comment son plan si bien huilé pouvait être contrecarré si facilement, quel esprit de génie pouvait bien être derrière cette stratégie ?

Elwensa restait pétrifiée devant la scène de cauchemar qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Des cadavres par dizaines, le feu qui se rependaient autour du cratère, les hurlements de douleurs des blessés qui se faisaient lentement dévorés par les flammes, le sang, les parties de corps qui recouvraient le sol, tous ça parce que le plan qu'elle avait imaginée fonctionnait parfaitement ...

Elwensa fut prise de nausées et s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche, tentant de calmer ses haut-le-cœur, mais les hurlements … les hurlements de cessaient pas … ils continuaient de hanter ses oreilles, sans arrêt, sans pause, sans …

Le maigre contenu de son estomac se déversa sur le sol alors qu'elle retenait ses larmes, en vain, elle resta ainsi, les yeux fermés aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait pendant que ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sanglotant en écoutant la guerre se dérouler autour d'elle.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et vit Abigail s'agenouiller a coté d'elle en la regardant avec un regard inquiet.

-Elwensa …

-Je … Je veut que ça s'arrête … supplia Elwensa en sanglotant.

-Chhhh … Calme toi, tout va bien ce passer, lui répondit Abigail en lui frottant le dos.

Elwensa ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais aucun mots ne sortit de sa bouche, elle se contenta de tomber a genoux en se couvrant les oreilles pour calmer les voix. Abigail lui massa légerment le cou et lança un sort de sommeil pour lui éviter de supporter la suite de la bataille. Elle la souleva et la porta jusqu'à Krayn qui était occupé à fournir les flèches et soigner les rares blessés.

-Occupe toi d'elle, je doit avoir une vue d'ensemble.

-D'accord, répondit Krayn en posant délicatement Elwensa sur un brancard.

Abigail se précipita vers la tour et la grimpa de l'extérieur afin d'accéder au toit et de pouvoir constater de la tournure que prenait la bataille : Bob et ses troupes arrivaient sans peine a immobiliser le front ouest, mais leurs sous nombre les empêchaient de pouvoir prendre l'avantage, de plus, les renforts Thalmors semblaient affluer sans cesse et la comète de Teos, bien qu'elle ait rasée une partie de l'armée, les avaient plus retardés qu'autre choses.

''La rébellion ne devrait pas tarder, et la confrérie de semble pas être présente, ils ont reçus le message … A toi de jouer Ati, revient en vie, et vite ... ''

 _Pendant ce temps,_ _au sanctuaire de la confrérie noire d'Epervine …_

Ati lança un regard discret vers l'entrée du sanctuaire, mais ne remarqua que le silence de mort qui régnait dans la foret.

 _''C'est pas normal … Si ils sont au courant ils m'auraient déjà attaqués, ou au moins menacé, qu'est ce qu'ils font ? ''_

Il s'avança prudemment vers l'entrée a l'affût de la moindre menace, du moindre signe suspect, mais la encore, il semblait être la seule âme encore vivante en ces lieux. Il s'approcha de la grotte qui menait a l'entrée et il comprit la raison de ce silence :

La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte, une porte millénaire qui ne pouvait être ouverte que par les membres de la confrérie ou par quelqu'un qui connaissait le mot de passe. Toujours prudent, il franchit la porte et allait s'aventurer dans le long couloir qui menait a la pièce principale quand il vit ce qui allait hanter ses rêves pour les jours a venir.

Du sang sur les murs, les corps de ses confrères sur le sol par dizaine dans des positions improbables, l'odeur de la putréfaction qui commençait a lui caresser les narines, les bougies fraîchement allumées …

 _''On m'a devancé on dirait …''_

Il traversa discrètement le couloir en analysant les cadavres les uns après les autres, ils portaient tous les mêmes marques d'épées, de poings … et de chaînes.

 _''Bolenux … Mais pourquoi aurait il attaqué son propre camps ?''_

Il s'apprêta a rebrousser chemin quand un son attira son attention. Il tendit l'oreille et remarqua le sanglot discret d'une femme, à l'autre bout du couloir. Bien que la raison lui hurlait le contraire, Ati fini sa route et pénétra dans la grande salle principale, autrefois luxueuse et couverte de richesse, aujourd'hui délabrée, l'intégralité des membres de la confrérie recouvrant le sol, les bannières déchirées, des chaînes peintes sur les murs avec du sang dans une macabre mise en scène, et au milieu de la pièce: Lucina, la fille de Sanghin, les bras retenus au murs par de lourdes chaînes le regardait avec des yeux remplit de larmes et de douleurs.

-Ati …

-Lucina !

Ati courra vers la survivante qui semblait perdre la vie secondes après secondes.

-Ati …

-Calme toi, ça va aller, dit Ati en essayant de retirer les chaînes, en vain.

-Bolenux …

-Je sais.

-On a reçu ton message …

Ati s'arrêta, et resta figé quelques secondes.

-Tu avais réellement l'intention de nous trahir ?

-Si tu as reçu le message, ça veut dire que tu travaille pour le Thalmor, ce qui fait de nous des ennemis. Donc oui, j'avais l'intention de vous trahir.

-… Je suis désolée.

-Que … Quoi ?

-J'aurais du te le dire avant … tu aurais fait ton choix et on ne serais pas ici en ce moment …

-Peut être, peut être pas, en attendant, il faut te faire partir d'ici.

Ati sortit un crochet et commença à faire semblant de crocheter les menottes.

-Pourquoi tu veut me sauver alors que je t'ai menti ?

-Parce que la fille de Sanghin peut être un atout de poids.

-Donc tu est au courant …

-Depuis 2 semaines environ … Merde, jura Ati en brisant son crochet.

-Ati …

-Quoi ?

-Les informations dont tu as besoin pour combattre le Thalmor sont sur mon bureau, va les chercher et laisse moi … Il va revenir de toute façon et je sais que c'est fini pour moi …

Ati garda le silence quelques secondes puis se leva et partit en direction du bureau prendre le dossier qui reposait sur la table, le glissa dans sa cape et retourna aux cotés de Lucina.

-Merci …

-Je t'en pris, voit ça comme un cadeau d'excuse.

-Lucina, j'ai une dernière question a te poser …

-Ou-Oui ?

Ati planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Lucina.

-Comment tu veut mourir ?

-Pourquoi ne pas poser la question a moi ? Demanda une voix derrière Lucina.

Les yeux de Lucina écarquillèrent quand une chaîne vint transpercer son corps, ressortant par son torse et éclaboussant le visage d'Ati, plus surpris que paniqué ou apeuré.

-A-A-Atiii, articula Lucina, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Ati lui sourit, pus saisit sa tète et la retourna d'un coup sec, lui brisant sa nuque et prenant la vie de la Demi Daedra avant de se redresser et faire face au fils de Molag Bal. Ce dernier retira sa chaîne d'un coup sec et l'enroula autour de son poing.

-Comme quoi, le chemin le plus rapide pour prendre le cœur d'une femme, c'est bel et bien à travers la cage thoracique …

Ati garda le silence et se contenta d'invoquer Aubéclat et de se mettre en position de combat sous le regard Amusé de Bolenux.

-Si tu veux tellement te battre, alors voilà pour toi.

Bolenux leva rapidement sa main et une vague de magie s'en dégagea, balayant la salle. Peu de temps après, les cadavres au sol se relevaient un par un, le regard vide et les mouvements approximatifs sous le regard médusé d'Ati. Un sourire sadique et tordu s'afficha sur le visage de Bolenux.

-Je suis le fils de celui qui a inventé la magie des âmes et les gemmes spirituelles. Tu es si surpris que ça d'apprendre que je suis un nécromancien ?

Ati fronça les sourcils face a cet événement mais remarqua qu'étrangement seul le cadavre de Lucina ne se relevait pas. Bolenux remarqua la surprise de sa découverte et lui expliqua les raisons de ce silence

-J'ignore si oui ou non tu devais la tuer mais j'ai besoin de ça.

Il ouvra sa main gauche face à Ati pour lui dévoiler une gemme unique de couleur rouge sang, mais Bolenux la plaça au dessus de sa bouche qu'il ouvra bien grand avant de lâcher la gemme et de l'avaler. Un bruit sourds se fit entendre et le ventre de Bolenux gonfla pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Et maintenant c'est ton âme que je vais prendre, fils de Meridia …

Chapitre Final : La Première bataille d'un nouveau monde

Ati resta silencieux le temps que les cadavres des membres de la confrérie noire se relèvent sous le regard satisfait de Bolenux, qui restait les bras croisés, attendant la suite de la bataille, curieux de voir le fléau des morts vivants à l'œuvre. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'Ati avait hérité de sa mère, c'était sa haine contre les morts vivants.

Une fois tous les corps debout, Ati observa une dernière fois les visages des personnes qu'il avait côtoyer ces 2 dernières années, puis reporta son attention sur Bolenux.

-Tu sais que je vais n'en faire qu'une bouchée de tes pantins.

-Je voulais t'offrir un échauffement avant de combattre sérieusement.

-Tsss …

Ati saisit Aubéclat à 2 mains et se concentra pour changer sa forme. Le manche s'allongea et se courba pour lui permettre un meilleur maniement et la lame se pencha a 90° pour être perpendiculaire au manche, se tordit et s'épaissit d'un coté pour rendre l'autre aussi tranchant qu'une dent de dragon.

Ati fit tournoyer sa faux autour de lui puis frappa le sol avec le manche, créant une petite onde de lumière a l'impact.

-Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu a trahis tes alliés …

-Je t'expliquerais pendant le combat.

Bolenux fit un signe de la main et les morts vivants commencèrent à se ruer sur Ati, qui tourna sur lui même et commença a déchiqueter ses assaillants.

-La vérité, c'est que le Thalmor, ta rébellion, cette guerre, Bordeciel, Tamriel … Ça ne m'intéresse pas, ce que vous appelez "règles" ou encore "lois", vos codes de conduites, vos coutumes, vos émotions ne sont que faiblesses et obstacles … mais je suis au dessus de tous ça, ceux que tu appelle mes alliés de ne sont que des pantins que je dirige a ma guise, des esclaves au bout de mes chaînes que je peut manipuler avec une facilité déconcertante …

-Ça explique pourquoi ... tu bosse pour ... le Thalmor, dit Ati en plantant un cadavre.

-Détrompe toi, je ne travaille pas POUR le Thalmor, je travaille AVEC le Thalmor.

-Aucune différence.

-Tu obéit aux ordres des rebelles ou tu te contente de leurs offrir ton support ?

-... Point taken, et c'était quoi cette pierre que tu à avalé ?

-Oh ça … tu le sauras bien assez tôt, dit Bolenux en faisant apparaître une petite orbe de ténèbres dans sa main.

Alors qu'Ati, légèrement essoufflé, achevait les quelques morts vivants encore debout, une voix se fit entendre dans sa tète.

"Baisse toi !"

-Que ?

Ati se courba soudainement et senti l'orbe lui frôler le visage, manquant de lui arracher son âme. Il tendit ses jambes et glissa jusqu'à une distance respectable de Bolenux.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

"Innigus, il va falloir me faire confiance."

"Que … Méridia ?"

"Cet adversaire est bien plus puissant que tous ceux que tu as pu affronter, tu dois fuir !"

"Désolé Maman, mais la fuite ne figure pas parmi mes habitudes ..." pensa Ati en se redressant.

"Innigus, je t'en pris !"

"Si tu veut vraiment m'aider, prend le contrôle."

"... Je vais t'offrir mieux."

A ces paroles, les muscles d'Ati se contractèrent sous la formidable puissance de l'oblivion qui parcourait ses veines, emplissant son esprit d'une énergie purificatrice alors qu'une aura de lumière apparaissait doucement autour de lui.

Il hurla et frappa violemment le sol avec son pied, créant une vague de lumière qui balaya la salle, réduisant les cadavres en cendre et brûlant légèrement le visage de Bolenux, qui laissa échapper léger un rictus de douleur alors qu'il déployait ses chaînes.

Ati leva doucement la tète pour lancer un regard remplit de lumière à son adversaire puis il se rua derrière son ennemi sans que ce dernier ai eu le temps de voir ses mouvements, ne laissant qu'une traînée de lumière sur son passage, et l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur d'un revers de la main avant de se craquer le cou, satisfait de son attaque.

Bolenux sortit difficilement du mur et le fixa avec des yeux d'un bleu glacial pendant que des ombres se dégageaient de son corps et que des chaînes spectrales sortaient de ses manches.

-Vie contre mort … Lumière contre ténèbres … Le héros de Méridia contre le champion de Molag Bal … Que le véritable combat commence !

Les deux demi deadras hurlèrent en cœur en déployant leurs puissance, faisant trembler les murs, bouleversant les énergies magiques à des kilomètres à la ronde, laissant jaillir leurs origines comme aucuns d'entre eux ne l'avait fait auparavant, puis se lancèrent vers l'autre, débutant un combat titanesque dont l'issue incertaine restera gravée dans les mémoires comme le jour qui marquera le début de la fin du Thalmor.

 **Chapitre 10: La première bataille de la nouvelle ère**

La guerre faisait rage au sud de Bordeciel alors que les guerriers d'Helgen, dirigés par le légendaire PyroBarbare, repoussaient tant bien que mal les assauts répétés des troupes Thalmors malgré leurs sous-nombre évident, mais ils se battaient avec une rage, une folie meurtrière telle que leurs ennemis ne pouvaient que fuir ou mourir face aux coups dévastateurs des Nordiques, dont les hurlements de rage et la violence extraordinaire faisait trembler de peur chacun des soldats de cette armée de fourmi.

Tous, sauf un.

-LENNON !

Bob retira sa hache du crane encore sanguinolent du soldat face à lui et se tourna vers Ayem'Doth, qui le fixait avec un regard rempli de rage et de haine, les yeux injectés de sang et se dressant sur debout sur une pile de cadavres Nordiques, sa lourde armure Orc recouverte du sang de ses victimes, tenant entre ses mains le marteau Volendrung, l'artefact daedra appartenant au prince Malacath, ainsi qu'une hache à 2 main enchantée pour aspirer la force vitale de ses ennemis, 2 armes de destructions massives en la possession d'un seul être.

Les 2 demi daedra restèrent immobiles à se jauger du regard quelques secondes, puis dans un seul et même cri de rage, ils entamèrent leurs course vers un combat a l'issue fatale.

Le combat entre Ayem'Doth et Bob Lennon fut d'une brutalité innommable, de telles puissances à l'état brut se battant avec une force d'une rareté telle que les autres combats ressemblait à une simple baston de comptoir. Chaque coups sur le sol faisait sonner la terre, l'Orc et le Nordique entendait à peine le bruit de la guerre autour d'eux alors que chacun repoussait l'autre, incapable de toucher le moindre point vital de son adversaire.

Bob chargea sur Ayem'Doth, esquiva son marteau surdimensionnée et pris appui sur son armure pour s'éloigner de lui de plusieurs pas afin d'envoyer depuis les airs une puissante orbe de feu droit sur son ennemis alors qu'il était déséquilibré.

Ayem'Doth se stabilisa et utilisa sa hache pour renvoyer la boule de feu sur Bob qui venait de poser son pied au sol. Il reçu sa propre boule de feu en plein torse, explosant a l'impact et brûlant une partie de son visage, mais sa veste doublée avec de l'écaille de Dragon le préserva des dégâts les plus importants.

Alors qu'il était allongé sur le sol, encore sonné par sa dernière attaque, il aperçut l'Orc dégager la hache de Bob d'un coup de pied et lui assener un puissant coup de poing dans l'abdomen. Au bord de l'évanouissement, Bob fut contraint de voir, impuissant, Ayem avec un sourire victorieux lever une nouvelle fois son marteau pour lui porter le coup de grâce. Mais avant de pouvoir placer son coup, il senti une multitude de flèche lui transpercer le dos. Ayem tourna la tête pour voir l'armée de la rébellion, armés d'arcs et d'épées à cheval rejoignant le champ de bataille au galops, dirigés par le commandant en chef Advard, ancien légat de l'armée Impériale et l'un des fondateurs de la rébellion.

Profitant de sa surprise de son inattention, Bob lui assena un violent coup de poing enflammé, l'envoyant valser plusieurs mètres plus loin, puis se releva difficilement, soutenu par Luhdiir qui venait de faire son apparition, fatigué et souffrant de légères contusions, mais toujours prêt a combattre.

L'arrivé des renforts renforcée par l'attaque surprise du PyroBarbare mirent Ayem dans une colère noire.

Constatant la nouvelle force qui venait de rejoindre ces traîtres de demi deadra, renversant l'issue de la bataille, la patience d'Ayem'Doth venait d'atteindre sa limite.

-Vous voulez la guerre ? Qu'il en soit ainsi, VOUS L'AUREZ !

Ayem commença à marcher à une cadence lourde et soutenue vers les nouveaux arrivants, son corps gagnant quelques centimètres à chaque pas, ses yeux jaunes passèrent au rouge sang, sa peau devint plus foncée, et piques d'os sortaient de son dos tandis qu'une nouvelle paire de bras faisaient leurs apparition.

Alors qu'aucune autre métamorphose survenait, Ayem'Doth alors se mit à courir, dans ses lourds poings apparurent des armes lourdes entourées d'une énergie sombre et son armure finit par tombée sous la force de ce nouveau corps. A une trentaine de mètre des cavaliers, le monstre daedrique créa une impulsion sous ses jambes, le propulsant a plusieurs mètres du sol sous les yeux ébahis des rebelles.

Quand il toucha le sol, il brisa la terre avec ses armes, créant une longue et profonde faille qui coupa la route aux cavaliers, les obligeant, paniqués, à faire un long détour par les montagnes.

Ayem se releva alors et plongea son regard dans celui de Bob, qui lui répondit en reprenant sa hache et en crachant un peu de sang sur le sol.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce monstre ? Demanda Luhdiir.

-J'en sais rien … On verra une fois qu'il sera mort.

Luhdiir et Bob se tournèrent vers Ayem'Doth pour l'apercevoir affreusement proche d'eux, chargeant de tout son poids dans leurs direction.

''On va se le prendre de plein fouet !'' Pensa Luhdiir.

-BAISSEZ VOUS ! Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Bob et Luhdiir s'écartèrent juste à temps pour sentir une gigantesque flèche de lumière leurs caresser le visage, puis venir frapper Ayem'doth dans une explosion monumentale, le stoppant net dans son élan et faisant disparaître les ombres qui l'entouraient.

Ayem'Doth tomba a genoux et cracha une gerbe de sang verdâtre sur le sol, puis releva la tète pour apercevoir un jeune archer vêtu d'une cape noire a moitié déchirée, révélant la doublure en écaille de dragon, le fixant avec l'œil que son chapeau ne cachait pas avec un regard doré et brillant.

-Pile a l'heure, commenta Luhdiir.

Ati créa une nouvelle flèche de lumière, puis perdit l'équilibre et tomba à 4 pattes alors que son arc disparaissait. Il sentait sa puissance diminuer contre son gré, la bataille contre Bolenux l'avait affaiblis et cela faisait bientôt 2 heures qu'il possédait la puissance de Meridia, ils devaient en finir rapidement.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers Bob et Luhdiir qui se remettaient en position de combat tandis qu'Ayem'Doth se relevait difficilement, tenant fermement ses armes entre ses mains titanesques.

-Tu as une sale mine, remarqua Bob.

-T'as pas vu l'autre … Répondit Ati.

-Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? Demanda Luhdiir.

-Sa forme daedrique le rend incroyablement puissant, mais pendant une durée limitée, du moins a ce que j'ai compris.

-Donc il suffit de tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise ?

-Précisément.

-A nous 3 ça devrait aller.

-Désolé de te contredire Luhdiir, mais vous allez être seuls sur ce coup la, annonça Ati, les genoux tremblant alors que l'éclat doré dans ses yeux disparaissait.

-Ati ?

Ati, fatigué par le combat et par la puissance qu'il avait héberger, s'effondra sur le sol, le regard dans le vide et un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche. C'est en le rattrapant que Luhdiir constata l'étendu des dégâts : cotte de maille en morceau, chemise détruite, un grand nombre de blessures sur l'étendu de son corps, ses phalanges en miettes et plusieurs os cassés.

-Un estropié, un ado et un inconscient … Pensez vous vraiment faire le poids ?

Luhdiir fixa Ati quelques secondes, puis le souleva et le porta jusqu'à Bob.

-Bob … emmène le à Helgen et éloigne toi le plus possible.

-Pardon ?

-Fais le, ordonna Luhdiir alors qu'une poudre sombre coulait de ses paumes.

-… Tu sais la manier ?

-Plus ou moins. Maintenant va t'en.

Bob pris Ati et le bascula sur son épaule avant de se diriger en courant vers Helgen.

-Que ? Hé ! Ce n'est pas fi-ARGH ! Hurla Ayem'Doth alors qu'une lance noire lui transperçait l'épaule.

Il saisit la lance pour l'arracher, mais cette dernière ce dissout entre ses mains, tombant au sol sous le forme de fine poudre noire et se dirigea en glissant sur le sol vers Luhdiir, maintenant entouré par cette même poudre qui se mouvait au sol tel des vagues sombres autour du demi daedra dont les yeux d'un rouge pur semblaient le transpercer du regard, le paralysant sur place, figé par un sentiment qu'il n'avait que rarement connu et qu'il avait espérer ne jamais vivre encore une fois : la peur.

-Tu … Tu est …

-Luhdiir, dernier représentant du clan Ohry, et unique manipulateur de la poudre maudite.

Luhdiir tandis ses bras devant lui et la poudre encerclât l'orc qui reprenait lentement sa forme normale, toujours pétrifié, immobile malgré sa volonté de s'enfuir. La poudre s'éleva peu a peu pour former un dôme autour d'eux, les plongeant dans la plus profonde des obscurité, ne laissant apparaître que 2 points rouges dans le noir.

-Il est temps pour toi de faire l'expérience de ma Furie …

Ce ne fut pas le bruit de la bataille ou les hurlements des soldats qui réveilla Elwensa, mais le silence. Alors que les sons de la guerre résonnaient depuis des heures, ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, plus une plainte, plus une attaque, plus de cri, juste le vent et un étrange bruissement familier àses oreilles. Elle se redressa soudainement quand elle entendit un hurlement de douleur venir du champs de bataille, elle se leva et grimpa avec précipitation sur les remparts, priant pour que ce bruissement n'était pas ce a quoi elle pensait.

Ses prières ne furent pas exaucées ...

Du haut des remparts, elle pouvait observer une mer de cadavre, la terre rougie par le sang de morts, le soleil se reflétant sur les armures gisant au sol, des centaines de visages fixant le vide et des milliers de morceaux de métal plantés dans le sol. Si cette vision l'aurait dégoûtée dans d'autre circonstances, cette fois si son attention et celle de tous les survivants étaient fixés sur un autre événement : à quelques centaines de mètres de la ville, au milieu des cadavres, une tempête de poudre noire avait pris sa place, celle ci produisant un dôme, tournant sur elle même a une vitesse fulgurante, rongeant les quelques corps qui la bordait, et du centre de cette tempête, on pouvait distinguer les hurlements de douleurs d'Ayem Doth.

-Luhdiir … laissa échapper Elwensa, avant de sauter des remparts pour atterrir agilement sur le sol et se précipiter vers la tempête.

Elle savait que c'était stupide et suicidaire, mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu cette poudre, elle avait failli perdre un œil, Teos avait eu mal au bras pendant des jours et ils avaient mis des semainespour retrouver la trace de Luhdiir. Quand a leurs ennemis …

Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les soldats qui regardaient, effrayés, cette tornade de douleur qui emprisonnait les deux demi daedras, dont les hurlements faisait trembler les cœurs de tous les êtres vivants a des centaines de mètres a la ronde, c'est alors que sous les regards aussi choqués que dégoûtés des spectateurs, une main parvint a sortir de la tempête, une main sanguinolente, dépourvue de chair, les os à l'air libre et les muscles à moitiés rongés.

-TUEZ MOI ! TUEZ MOOOIII ! hurla Ayem'Doth, au paroxysme de la douleur.

La tempête se calma soudainement, ne laissant qu'une volute noire autour de 2 silhouettes a peine visible parmi les minuscules grains de Furie, l'une à genoux, transpercée de part en part par de longs pics, l'autre se dressant face a elle, les bras croisés et un regard rouge sang pointés sur sa victime.

La poudre tomba au sol, se glissa autour du corps agonisant de l'orc et l'empalèrent de toutes parts, le soulevant à quelques mètres du sol, révélant la carcasse du Demi Daedra, dépecée, les membres arrachés ou rongés jusqu'à l'os, les orbites des yeux vides, la graisse, la chair et les muscles laissant place a une masse sanguinolente immobile et morte.

Camouflé par sa Furie, Luhdiir se rua hors du champs de bataille en direction de la foret, laissant derrière lui le corps sans vie d'Ayem Doth et les carcasse rongées jusqu' l'os de dizaines de soldat. Elwensa se lança à sa poursuite, ignorant les avertissements que Bob lui lançait, invoquant son destrier de lumière pour suivre la traînée sombre qui s'enfonçait dans la foret malgré la peur qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

-Luhdiir !

Elwensa posa pied a terre et s'avança prudemment dans la foret, se méfiant de chaque ombres, chaque mouvements furtif entre les arbres.

-Ludhiir ? C'est moi, Elsa, tu est ou ?

Elle se sentait oppressée par cette végétation sombre, ces bruits autour d'elles, et par cette odeur qui encombrait ses narines depuis qu'elle poursuivait son ami. Elle baissa la tète et se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte du sang des soldats jusqu'à la taille, faisant d'elle un met de taille pour n'importe quel prédateur. Et surtout pour celui qu'elle cherchait absolument à s'approcher.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, se tourna et fit face a Luhdiir, qui semblait la dévorer des yeux, littéralement.

-Luhdiir …

-Elwensa … Va-t-en …

-N-Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse.

-Tu sens bon …

Luhdiir commença a s'approcher doucement d'Elwensa, un pas après l'autre, continuant de la fixer avec le même regard affamé, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat pourpre et ses pupilles comparables a celles d'un chat.

-Lu-Luhdiir, calme toi s'il te plaît …

-Tu peut encore fuir … Je ne contrôle plus rien …

-Lulu … reprend toi …

Il était a quelques mètres d'elle et se rapprochait encore.

-Tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Elle était pétrifiée par la peur, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Je ne veut pas te laisser.

-Tu sais de quoi je suis capable dans cet état.

A cette distance, elle pouvait sentir l'haleine putride de Luhdiir.

-Oui …

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

-Parce que … Je …

Malgré ce que lui hurlait son instinct, elle arriva a se débloquer assez longtemps pour sauter sur Luhdiir et passer ses bras derrière son cou.

-Parce que je sais que derrière ce monstre tu est encore là … Quelque part …

Luhdiir était au bord de l'explosion. L'odeur d'Altmer, de Nordique, de toutes les races de Tamriel se mêlaient pour créer un cocktail divin a seulement quelques centimètres de ses dents, et il sentait autre chose, un breuvage auquel il résistait à l'envie de le goûter depuis des années : Le sang d'un daedra.

Le sang d'Elwensa.

Pris d'un accès de rage, Luhdiir repoussa Elwensa et se rua vers l'arbre le plus proche pour se frapper violemment la tète dessus sous les yeux a la fois ébahis, surpris et effrayés de son amie dont les yeux commençaient a s'embuer.

-Luhdiir …

Avec effroi, Elwensa remarqua que le tronc de l'arbre commençait àprendre une teinte pourpre là où Luhdiir frappait frénétiquement sa tète.

-Luhdiir !

Il s'arrêta soudainement, puis tomba a genoux, épuisé et désorienté par les derniers événements.

-J'en peut plus … Je veut que ça s'arrête …

Elwensa s'approcha prudemment et en tremblant encore un peu.

-C'est bon, tu est calme ?

Luhdiir commença a trembler et à planter ses ongles dans l'écorce.

-Laisse moi …

Elwensa garda le silence et resta immobile.

-Laisse moi ! Hurla Luhdiir.

-Luhdiir ! Tu n'est qu'un abruti doublé d'un inconscient incapable de suivre un plan correctement et pas foutu de ne pas faire souffrir les gens autour de toi !

-… Alors pourquoi tu est la ?

-Parce que malgré tout ça … Il est hors de question que je laisse un compagnon derrière.

Sans lui demander son avis, Elwensa le soigna et le releva pour l'accompagner vers Helgen en contournant le champs de bataille. Luhdiir, trop épuisé pour résister, se laissa faire, trop occupé à refouler ses pulsions liées à l'odeur de sang ambiant.

Approchant de la ville, Elwensa remarqua une forte agitation à l'intérieur des murs et préféra passer par la grotte menant directement aux sous sols de la taverne qui faisait office de temple et lieu de soin. En entrant, elle fut étonnée de remarquer qu'il n'y avait que très peu de blessés grave, seulement une dizaine d'hommes, dont Ati qui se faisait bander le bras par une soigneuse.

-Il y a si peu de blessés ? Demanda Elwensa en asseyant Luhdiir sur une chaise.

-Les autres sont morts … Répondit un homme en écrasant une larme.

-Oh …

-Il a quoi ? Demanda une soigneuse en pointant Luhdiir du doigt.

-On s'est fait attaquer par des Thalmors et il a reçu un coup sur la tète.

-Je voit … Vous avez vu cette tempête ? Le monde doit vraiment partir en vrille, avec ce monstre a 4 bras, c'est un miracle que Bob ai pu lui faire face.

Pendant que les soigneurs autour échangeaient leurs théories, Luhdiir se releva difficilement et s'éloigna d'eux afin de s'allonger dans une autre pièce, plus calme, là où il n'aurait pas à écouter toute ces théories fumeuses de la part d'une bande de mages de bas niveau.

Elwensa le laissa s'éloigner en soupirant et balaya la salle du regard, puis se dirigea vers un blessé pour soigner ses cotes brisées et les morceaux de métal qui était plantés dans son torse. Le Nordique serait les dents malgré le sang qui s'écoulait du coin de sa bouche, crachant des gerbes de sang quand la douleur revenait.

-Calmez vous …

-Vous croyez … Que je fais quoi la ?!

-Désolée …

Elwensa prépara un sort de soin et l'appliqua sur les plaies les plus mineures pour les refermés, mais les fragments de métal continuaient de poser problème et le sang ne cessait de s'échapper des blessures causées par ces dernieres.

-Et merde …

-Je suis foutu hein ? Demanda le Nordique avec un léger sourire.

-N-Non ! C'est juste quelques complications, v-vous allez vivre !

-C'est compliquer de prendre quelqu'un qui bégaie au sérieux ...

-Je …

Elwensa arrêta son sort et sera les poings. Avec une certaine appréhension, elle vit ses yeux fixer le vide, son bras tomber, inerte et les mouvement du torse qui rythmait sa respiration s'arrêter, figeant sur le visage du soldat un sourire satisfait. Elle sera les dents mais ne put stopper les tremblements qui parcourait son corps.

'' Un de plus … Et après on se demande pourquoi je hait la guerre ... ''

-C'est la première fois que vous perdez un patient … n'est ce pas ? Demanda une soigneuse.

-Je … Répondit Elwensa.

-Ne pleurez pas, cela fait longtemps qu'il avait mérité sa place a Sovngarde.

-C'est pas ça … enfin si, un peu mais … C'est sans importance.

Elwensa se retourna et grimpa l'escalier a grands pas.

'' Guerre de merde … Monde de merde … ''

Elle avait besoin d'air, de se poser, juste le temps de respirer, juste 5 minutes.

Une fois à l'extérieur, elle fut submerger par le bruit des chevaux qui entraient en ville, le beuglement des rebelle qui lançait des ordres dans tout les sens, un mouvement de troupe comme Helgen avait rarement connu depuis sa destruction il y a 40 ans de cela. Esquivant les chevaux et les insultes qu'on lui lançait, Elwensa se fraya un chemin a travers ce boucan à la recherche d'un coin plus calme et silencieux.

'' Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin … ''

-Si tu cherche un endroit tranquille, va en haut de la tour d'Alduinn, personne n'y va jamais.

Elwensa se retourna et aperçut Abigail en tenue d'éclaireur noir qui lui montrait du doigt la tour que le dragon avait détruit il y a 40 ans.

-Merci.

Ignorant les mouvements autour d'elle, Elwensa réussit au bout de quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent être des heures a atteindre la tour, grimper les gravas et se réfugier entre 2 rochers, s'offrant enfin un minimum de calme au milieu de ce chaos.

Elle posa sa tête en arrière et inspira profondément, remettant un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

La bataille d'Helgen était terminée et pour la première fois depuis des décennies, les Armées du Domaines Aldmeri n'en étaient pas sorties victorieuses. Malgré les nombreux morts dans les deux camps, la force Nordique avait pu prouver une fois encore que peu importe le nombre et la puissance, il suffit qu'un petit nombre unit et soudé se décident a penser autrement pour renverser l'ordre instauré et poser les bases d'un nouveau monde.

 **Chapitre Bonus n°1 : Ati contre Bolenux**

Il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Cela faisait depuis déjà plusieurs heures que les deux daedras se battaient sous cette pluie torrentielle, résultat d'une longue période de sécheresse sur les plaines autrefois pleine de verdures de Cyrodiil.

C'est ici que leurs combat avait débuté.

Et c'est ici qu'il prendra fin.

Malgré sa supériorité physique et magique, Bolenux marqua enfin un signe de faiblesse en posant un genou au sol, tentant de soigner l'entaille qu'Ati venait de lui infliger. Ce dernier reprit enfin espoir dans ce combat malgré les marques de chaînes qui lui marquaient le corps et ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler un sourire rempli de rage, de joie et d'arrogance.

Voyant cette reprise de courage, Bolenux, incapable de pouvoir laisser son ennemi savourer cette humiliation venant d'un être plus faible que lui, laissa sa rage qu'il avait toujours contrôlé prit le pas sur sa conscience.

Pour la première fois dans son existence, Bolenux brisa ses chaînes émotionnelles.

-Est-ce que tu crois m'impressionner ?

Avec un mélange d'admiration et d'angoisse, Ati vit apparaître sur le corps de Bolenux des marques dans un langage Daedrique. Une énergie qu'il avait rarement vu sur les autres deadras se dégagea du démon et ce dernier commença à lui dire d'une voix pris d'un ton de rage qui lui donnait froid dans le dos :

-EST-CE QUE TU CROIS M'IMPRESSIONNER ?!

Son corps commença à doubler, tripler, quadrupler de volume, sa peau se couvrit d'écailles noirs, son visage s'élargit comme la gueule d'un dragon, et des ailes d'une taille inimaginable sortis de son dos se déployant pour recouvrir le champ de vision d'Ati.

Le Titan tourna sa tête face à Ati, l'obligeant à reculer de quelque pas et lui cria d'une voix pleine de colère et de haine:

-Appelle moi Dieu de la corruption, le combat peut commencer ! Tu n'es qu'un insecte ! Trop sûr de toi ! Craint moi car tant que je suis là, ce lieu fait place a l'enfer !

Bolenux rapprocha sa gueule d'Ati, l'obligeant a reculer, tremblant face au titan Daedra qui se dressait devant lui. Il trébucha et tomba a terre, les narines de Bolenux à quelque centimètre de son visage, sa voix déformée par l'énergie montant toujours en volume.

-J'ai dompté Molag Bal ! Si nos parent sont des Princes, Je deviendrai le Roi ! Quant a vous je vous écraserai, vous déchiquetterai … Tu pense pouvoir m'inspirer de la pitié ?! Trop tard ! Ton avenir s'est tracé a l'instant où tu m'as obligé a me transformer !

Bolenux leva sa main titanesque, s'apprêtant a l'abattre sur le jeune daedras qui restait pétrifié au sol, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

-Adieu Aldreann !

Ce nom sortit Ati de sa paralysie, le permettant de se téléporter de justesse alors que la main du titan s'écrasait au sol, créant un cratère la ou se trouvait Ati 1 seconde plus tôt. Ce dernier, désormais a plusieurs mètres de lui, lui tournait le dos et admirait les vestiges de la cité impériale, désormais en ruine, ravagée par la guerre et les batailles.

-Tu te souvient de la fois ou on a réussi a grimper au sommet de la tour d'or blanc ?

-Ne change pas de sujet !

Ati se retourna.

-Vas y, Fini ce que tu a commencé … Tom.

Bolenux ouvrit sa gueule et en fit jaillir un pieu couvert de piques attaché a une longue chaîne qui vint fondre sur Ati, qui ferma ses yeux, laissant la nostalgie et les souvenirs de son ami l'envahir une dernière fois …

A l'impact, le pieu créa une explosion titanesque, soulevant des nuages de poussière alors que la pluie cessait brusquement, ne laissant qu'un terrain boueux et stérile derrière elle. Quand la poussière retomba, Bolenux aperçut Ati, toujours debout, de grandes ailes couverte de plume bloquant le pieu qui se brisa finalement quand il les déploya.

Bolenux fut alors témoin d'un événement qui lui glaça le sang malgré son nouveau corps : Ati retira paisiblement son chapeau, puis l'envoya a travers les plaines, abandonnant son bien le plus cher sur ces terres qui n'existerait bientôt plus …

-Tu te dit dieu de la corruption ? Demanda Ati en commençant a briller d'une lumière divine, Mais a quoi peut tu servir si il n'y a plus rien a corrompre ?

-Les Daedras sont faibles face a moi ! J'en ai vaincu un, je peut recommencer !

-Tsss … Cette puissance que tu possède … elle ne t'appartient pas. C'est une puissance que tu a arraché, que tu a briser, c'est une puissance incomplète …

-Et alors ?! Tu pense pouvoir l'égaler ?

-Non.

Ati se retourna vers lui, laissant entrevoir ses yeux jaunes brillants et des tatouages blancs se graver sur son visage.

-Je pense pouvoir la surpasser.

Ati brisa ses propres chaînes émotionnelles, laissant la puissance des princes daedras le submerger.

-Tu as arraché la puissance de la haine, on m'a offert le pouvoir du savoir, de la clairvoyance, et de la vengeance !

Ati déploya totalement ses ailes, invoquant une armure de lumière le recouvrant totalement et Aubéclat sous la forme d'une claymore qu'il tenait a une main. Sans somation, il se rua sur Bolenux et le renversa avant de s'envoler vers les cieux et de pointer son épée vers lui et de le provoquer.

-ALORS ? C'est tout ce dont Bolenux le démon est capable ?

Ati était aux anges, enfin il était assez puissant pour le combattre, assez puissant pour lui faire payer les innombrables morts dont il était responsable, et surtout il savait que Bolenux ne supportait pas qu'on lui manque de respect.

En réponse, Le Démon s'envola vers lui en hurlant de rage, incapable de se contrôler face a cet insecte qui osait le sous estimer.

Ati plongea sur lui et tenta de lui assener un coup d'épée, mais Bolenux attrapa la lame entre ses dents et le bloqua dans son élan. Ati profita de cette interruption pour les entraîner tous les deux au sol, les faisant s'écraser sur terre en soulevant des litres de boue du sol, reprenant leurs combat de plus belle, dévastant les environs tels des éléments déchaînés qui de ne laissaient que mort et désolation sur leurs passage.

Les minutes ressemblaient a des heures, les heures semblaient durer des années, et pourtant, de jour comme de nuit, leurs combat ne semblait pas faiblir, au contraire, la verdure laissait place au sable, l'eau se transformait en sang, les arbres se transformaient en roche, rien de survivait sur le passage de ses deux titans, vestiges d'êtres aujourd'hui disparu, enlevés a leurs terre par la guerre.

Une idée avait entraînée le conflit avait entraînée la guerre, la guerre avait apportée la mort, et la mort les avaient menés a ce combat.

Ati avait perdu son épée et se battait désormais a main nue face a ce monstre qui semblait grossir a chaque coups qu'il recevait, mais il n'osait pas perdre espoir, il n'osait pas envisager l'abandon.

C'est a cause de ce sentiment que ses amis était morts, ce sentiment d'abandon, cette peur de ne pas être a la hauteur qui l'avait tirailler dans ses pires moments, qui l'avait paralysé, qui l'avait limité, mais aujourd'hui, il s'en séparait enfin, car il avait accepter la vérité qui le poursuivait depuis toutes ses années et qui l'avait éffrayé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Il allait mourir.

C'est pourquoi il ne retenait pas ses coups, c'est pourquoi il se battait avec tant de rage, c'est pourquoi il s'accrochait si fort a son dernier objectif : Entraîner Bolenux avec lui dans la mort.

Ce dernier ne pouvait comprendre ce combat. Comment ? Comment un être aussi faible et limité que lui pouvait arriver a l'égaler, lui qui représentait la force et l'intelligence sous sa forme la plus destructrice, la plus bestiale, comment un simple mortel pouvait lui tenir tète ?

Il avait passé sa vie a s'entraîner, a devenir plus fort, plus intelligent, plus rapide, il avait vaincu les plus forts guerriers orcs, annihiler les plus puissants mages elfes, traqué et tuer les chasseurs les plus discrets et mortels de Tamriel. Et pourtant …

Pourtant c'est un humain qui allait le tuer et il le savait.

Dans un dernier hurlement, les 2 combattants firent jaillir leurs puissance dans un seul et même rayon, le choc entre les deux entraînant une onde de choc qui rasa toute forme de vie de Bordeciel a Lenclume et créa un immense cratère dans lequel Ati et Bolenux tombèrent, sans pouvoir stopper leurs chute inexorable vers les enfers qui leurs tendait les bras.

Ils finirent néanmoins par atterrir dans les profondeurs de cette cuve et parvinrent a se relever malgré leurs blessures et leur fatigue, leurs transformation ayant disparue, ne laissant que 2 être de chairs et de sang derrière eux.

Ati le regarda en tentant un sort pour refermer la plaie béante qui saignait abondamment la ou était autrefois son bras et gardait tant bien que mal les yeux ouverts malgré le sang qui ne cessait d'affluer sur son visage. Néanmoins il ne pouvait que sourire face a l'homme qui se dressait devant lui.

Bolenux avait peine a maintenir son regard sur son adversaire, son œil valide pouvant a peine de concentrer quelques secondes sur un même objet avant que sa vision ne se trouble. De plus, en tâtant ses blessures, il s'était aperçut que son ventre avait disparu en laissant place a un trou assez grand pour y passer le poing en entier. Il s'essaya a un sort de feu pour cotiser sa plaie, mais il se rendit vite a l'évidence.

Ils était tout les deux a courts de magie.

-Alors Bole … On fatigue ?

-Tait toi et …

Bolenux se plia en deux et vomi une gerbe de sang qui aspergea ses pieds nus et créa une flaque rougeâtre. Il releva difficilement la tête et jeta un dernier regard de défi a son ancien partenaire.

-Tait toi et approche.

Ati cracha du sang sur le sol et se contenta de s'asseoir au sol et de tenter de stopper le sang qui ne cessait d'affluer de son épaule.

-APPROCHE !

-Non.

Bolenux resta bouche bée face au manque de respect avec lequel Ati lui faisait face. Il hurla de rage une dernière fois avant de commencer sa course effrénée vers Ati, s'apprêtant a lui assener le coups de grâce, celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, celui qui allait enfin mettre fin aux jours de ce gamin insupportable qui se croyait au dessus de tout, au dessus des règles, au dessus des hommes, au dessus de lui.

Arrivé a sa hauteur, Ati releva la tète et jeta un regard triste a son ami avant de fermer les yeux et de lui sourire alors que Bolenux passait sa main a travers sa cage thoracique, lui arrachant le cœur et mettant fin aux jours de l'homme qui avait ravivés le feu de la rébellion une dernière fois.

Alors que son bras était coincé dans le torse de son ancien allié, Bolenux tomba au sol et fit face au visage inerte et souriant d'Ati.

-Tsss … Même dans la mort, tu continue a me narguer …

La vue de Bolenux se troubla une dernière fois alors qu'il fermait enfin les yeux, laissant une ultime pensée traverser son esprit alors qu'il rendait son dernier souffle.

Tu as gagné …

Les années et les siècles passèrent, la vie reprenant son cours sur ces terres redevenues fertiles avec le temps, des races humaines, elfiques et animales apparaissant une nouvelle fois a travers le continent de Tamriel, chacune apportant leurs pierre a l'édifice de cette nouvelle ère.

Mais cet édifice ne sera jamais complet, trop d'histoire ayant disparu dans les limbes du passé, perdu dans une guerre présumée sans fin, et qui pourtant avait bel et bien vu son terme lors du combat qui opposa deux être divins, dont les noms resteront marqués dans l'histoire a jamais d'après leurs nouveau statut.

Bolenux, Prince Daedra de la corruption et du jugement.

Ati'Loik, Prince Daedra de l'honneur, de la détermination et de la colère.

 **Chapitre Bonus n°2 : Le temps d'un baiser**

Ati prit appui sur la rambarde du grand bâtiment en roche et admira la grande cité de Balmora dont les lumières des bas quartiers se faisait de plus en plus éclatante au fil du ciel qui s'assombrissait peu a peu, laissant place au calme de la nuit et aux douces musiques des groupes de bardes itinérants. Ati ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ces douces mélodies de minuit. Comment il avait fait pour passer a coté de ça pendant 6 mois ?

Depuis sa prétendue mort, il avait passé son temps dans les bars les plus miteux et non recommandables de Balmora, si bien que même la guilde des voleurs le trouvait repoussant, préférant placer leurs confiance en l'autre démon …

Après tout, Quelqu'un qui pouvait des âmes si puissantes pouvait tout voler, non ?

Non. Combien de mission avait réussi parce qu'Ati avait fait les bons choix au bons moments ? Combien de vies avaient été sauvées grâce a sa vivacité d'esprit ? Bon, bien sur son statut de champion de Sanghin décuplait ses capacité lorsqu'il était ivre, sûrement pour cela qu'il buvait autant et que ses missions étaient toutes couronnées de succès … Mais bon, en échange, Bolenux récupérait tous les honneurs, Abigail l'évitait, Brynjolf lui confiait des missions de moins en moins importantes, il était devenu la risée de la guilde, bref : Un fiasco tel que la guilde en avait rarement connu. Mais ce qui lui avait le plus manqué, a sa grande surprise, c'était la voix de sa mère, qui gardait le silence depuis qu'il avait passé son 20e anniversaire dans … En fait il n'avait pas envie de s'en rappeler. Vraiment pas.

Et il lui a fallu un passage en prison pour se rendre compte de sa connerie ...

Ati soupira et but une gorgée de sa bière. Il s'était juré de se calmer sur la boisson, mais son statut de champion l'obligeait a consommer régulièrement, sous peine de vivre une gueule de bois qui assommerait la population de Bordeciel pour une bonne semaine. Et il n'était pas pressé de savoir ce que ça faisait.

-Ca va mieux ?

Ati laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de se retourner et de regarder Abigail qui le dévisageait avec un air sévère. Bon sang que ce regard lui faisait de l'effet.

-Oui ... Merci de demander, répondit Ati en vidant sa bière.

-Je voit que tu continue de boire.

-J'essaie de diminuer les doses, enfin ... pas facile après 6 mois d'alcoolisme.

-Tu peut t'en prendre qu'a toi même.

-Je plaide coupable … Dit Ati en se tournant vers la ville.

Effectivement, il se sentait coupable. Surtout envers elle. Il entendit un soupire et il sentit Abigail venir s'appuyer sur la rambarde à coté de lui.

Ils passèrent les quelques minutes suivantes comme ça, l'un à coté de l'autre sans dire un mot, savourant la douce fraîcheur de la nuit et les chants des bardes qui emplissaient les rues.

Abigail soupira.

-Un jour faudra que je comprenne comment je fait pour ne pas réussir à t'en vouloir …

-Mon charme naturel.

-Tsss …

Abigail prit son bras et se blottit contre lui en souriant.

-Je suis contente de te revoir.

-Mais je ne suis jamais parti.

-Je parle de toi, pas du crétin alcoolique et vulgaire qui sautait sur tout ce qui bouge.

-... C'est direct …

-Mais c'est vrai, enfin c'était, dit Abigail en prenant doucement sa main.

Le visage d'Ati devint rouge en quelques secondes, ce qui fit rire Abigail.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis.

Ati rougis encore plus et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et remarqua qu'elle l'observait avec un regard … Insistant, ses yeux noirs semblait retenir chacun des traits de son visage, ses longs cheveux blonds, la petite cicatrice sous son oeil gauche, sa barbe de 3 jours, ses lèvres qui … étaient sur les siennes …

Abigail ferma les yeux et croisa ses bras autour du cou d'Ati dont la main était déjà posée sur sa taille.

 **Epilogue de The Elder Scrolls chronicles: Livre 1**

 **(J'avais prévu une trilogie)**

Abigail entra dans son auberge les yeux encore embués après la cérémonie.

Elle avait beau connaître la vérité, elle avait été touchée par la sincérité des propos des habitants d'Helgen et elle espérait qu'il pouvait les entendre la ou il était.

Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la grande salle vide dans laquelle sa voix avait raisonnée tant de fois.

Elle se rappelait du jour ou il avait mené les Greniers à moitié ivres dans une bataille contre des Thalmors qui étaient parti sans payer, armés uniquement de bouteilles a moitié vides (La bataille avait durée 2 minutes et on n'entendrit plus jamais parler de ces Thalmors).

Elle se souvenait du jour ou il avait réussi à battre un Nordique dans un concours de boisson mémorable (Il s'était réveillé avec une gueule de bois extraordinaire le lendemain).

Sans oublier cette poutre qu'il avait failli briser d'un coup de poing lorsqu'il était revenu a Helgen avec une orpheline dont il n'avait pas réussi a sauver les parents, cette chaise sur laquelle il s'asseyait pour regarder le feu et ce tableau listant tout l'or qu'il devait a l'auberge. Malgré les tentatives d'Abigail pour lui offrir chacune de ses consommation, il allait lui même noter les chiffres pour ne pas faire de jaloux. Et exhiber sa collection de consommation.

Avec une légère nostalgie et un peu d'hésitation, Abigail finit par essuyer cette partie du tableau, elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait eu autant de mal a effacer 3 pauvres lettres et quelques chiffres, puis elle finit par effacer la totalité du tableau avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle devait aller de l'avant, l'homme qui avait fait passer Helgen de petit village a grande cité avait disparu, et cela pour toujours …

Elle entendit des bruits de pas provenir des escaliers du sous sol.

"Marche irrégulière … Se maintient avec une canne … Pas de veste … Pas de chaussures … Essoufflé après quelques marches, mais il s'arrête jamais lui !"

Abigail ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un soupire d'exaspération.

-Tu ne devrais pas te lever, tes blessures vont se rouvrir ...

L'ignorant copieusement, l'homme encapuchoné s'asseya sur une chaise, balayant la salle du regard.

Abigail leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers le blessé, qui arrivait a bouger bien que ses blessures aurait cloués un orc au lit pour des jours entiers.

-...

-Comment va l'autre ? demanda Abigail en sortant une bouteille et 2 verres.

-Il respire.

-Bonne nouvelle.

-...

Abigail soupira et posa les verres sur la table avant de les remplir et de tendre le sien a son compagnon de beuverie.

-Ça va tes cotes ?

-Elles resteront en place, répondit l'homme sans réagir.

-Bien …

-...

-Tu est plus bavard d'habitude … Remarqua Abigail en posant les verres sur la table.

-Je ne voit pas de raison de parler.

Abigail baissa la yeux, puis jeta un regard a la main bandée de l'homme et tendit la sienne pour la prendre. Il esquiva le geste en saisissant son verre et en vidant son contenu d'une traite, ignorant les picotement que provoquait l'alcool sur ses plaies a l'intérieur de la bouche mais laissa échapper un léger toussotement.

-Tu ne tient plus l'alcool comme avant ? Demanda Abigail en souriant.

En réponse, l'homme la dévisaga avec un regard que l'on pourrait traduire par "Ai-je l'air d'humeur a plaisanter ?". Abigail laissa tomber et se contenta de fixer son verre, victime d'une gène intense dont seul lui avait le secret.

-... Ayden je …

-Quelle est la suite des opérations ?

-... Pardon ?

-La guerre va se poursuivre et se développer hors de Bordeciel, le Thalmor vient de perdre, enfin … "Perdre" un demi daedra, mais ne te fait pas d'illusions il va revenir vers eux.

-On a de bonnes raisons de penser que …

-Tu peut pas imaginer ce qu'il se passe dans sa tète.

-Tous le monde peut être prévisible.

-Pas lui. Je veut bien croire que tu est douée, mais même la fille de Nocturne ne peut pas tout prévoir.

-Et toi, tu le peut peut être ?

-Non.

-Alors laisse nous faire, si on vous a récupérer, c'est parce qu'on a besoin de vous.

-Et bien vas y.

L'homme se pencha en arrière et posa ses pieds sur la table, retira les bandages qui couvrait ses yeux verts éclatants et pris appui sur l'arrière de la chaise.

-Explique moi pourquoi la Guilde des voleurs tient tant a ce que les Demi Daedras de Meridia et de Molag Bal se joigne a eux …

Fin

du Premier Livre de

The Elder Scrolls Chronicles


End file.
